A race you'll never win (Running away from your problems is)
by airedalegirl1
Summary: The trouble with problems are that you can never run fast enough or far enough to be free of them and when Bella makes the mistake of dredging up old memories she finds out just how close to the surface the wounds still are. Turning a mostly peaceful life on its head and old problems to current ones. Jasper/ Bella, set after Edward leaves and Bella finishes college. SEQUEL COMING.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

School was over, college was over, and I was finally using my education designing websites for businesses. It wasn't my first choice of career but post Cullen it was the best I could handle. My life was divided in two parts, Pre Cullen and Post Cullen. They had changed me so completely I was like two different people. The Pre Cullen Bella was an awkward, quiet, but reasonably comfortable human, with desires and aspirations like most young women. I wanted a job in journalism, I loved reading and writing and though I was shy I enjoyed observing people. I wanted a home and a family, a normal one not like my own where I was the adult to my mother's child. Where there were two parents together providing a stable home for any children they might have. The Post Cullen Bella was another creature entirely. She knew that there were more than humans inhabiting this world, dangerous creatures that could not only kill you but steal your heart and leave an empty shell. She steered clear of people, not wanting to run into any more monsters. She kept to herself, had few friends and preferred her own company. Books don't deceive you or crush you so I stuck to their safety.

I know both Charlie and Renee grieved for the death of the old Bella but self-preservation made me change, I couldn't bear the pain of being deserted again but I could live and I would. If I gave up, which was my first inclination, then the Cullens would have won and there was enough of the old Bella left to find that unacceptable. Which is not to say that the past didn't seep through in the small hours when everything was dark and quiet. They crept into my dreams, their pale beautiful faces, their voices like liquid honey, all of them. The breathtakingly beautiful Rose and her comic giant Emmett who had made me laugh. Carlisle's quiet presence, Esme's smile and warm heart. Alice's bubbly personality and bouncy eagerness for everything, Jaspers brooding silences, and of course Edward. When his face floated to the front I woke up, every time. I wouldn't let him back in my heart or my mind, he was gone and it was over but every time I closed my eyes to sleep they came again, forever refusing to allow me to banish them completely.

When I pulled myself together and finished school with a struggle Charlie was proud and Renee relieved. I could at least find a place in the world, a job and hopefully find someone to take Edwards place in my heart. What they failed to understand was that Edward hadn't left an empty space in my heart waiting to be filled again, he had taken my heart with him leaving a block of ice in its place. There was no space for another, there never would be, and that was just fine with me. The cold feeling in my chest reminded me how destructive love could be, a warning there constantly and it kept me safe with its whispered message,

"Don't do it Bella. That way lies pain and misery. Turn away now before it happens again",

And I listened to it, every time. I moved away from Forks with its memories and its problems, mainly Jake, and found a job miles from the rain and the clouds but also miles from the Quileutes, Charlie, and Renee, virgin territory, San Antonio, Texas.

I found a small studio apartment not far from work so I didn't need a car which was just as well because money was tight especially at first, although Charlie paid the first three months rent for me and Renee and Phil sent me a cheque which paid my utilities and food shop for the first few months too. It was strange moving away from everything and everyone I had ever known but I knew in my mind it was the right thing to do. I needed a fresh start away from any memories. I could make new acquaintances, friends I would be very careful about, like Charlie I was happy enough with my own company. I had my books and I had started to write some poetry, not good but it satisfied me. Music I was very wary of, it reminded me too much of Edward except for Country and I listened to that when the place seemed especially quiet, usually when my nightmares woke me in the night, then it was a welcome distraction but classical music made me feel physically sick.

My job was in a small web design company where there were just the four of us but we were pretty busy most of the time and some of the businesses we designed for were interesting in themselves. The other three employees were Sam, who was my age, tall, dark, and handsome, but life partner of Mike, another of my colleagues. The two of them were great fun and of course non threatening to me so we got along well enough. The other employee was a female a few years older than the rest of us, short, dumpy, but very pretty, and with a good sense of humour. She took me under her wing when she found out I had no family or friends in Texas and although it took me some time to come to trust her we got on very well and it ended up with me often spending the weekend with her family on the coast. She had worn me down over a few months and once I met the family they took me in as an extra member, like a long lost daughter because apart from Lisa they had four boys. Two were older than me and the other two, Jake and Nathan, were twins of 11. The only time I ever really relaxed were when I was with Lisa's family at their rambling house near the ocean. I knew them and felt comfortable there with never any surprises. There were never any sudden guests or strangers for me to avoid or worry about.

I had no other friends and after a few months the letters that Jake had sent angling for an invitation stopped. Charlie had offered to fly down but I put him off as I did Renee and Phil who really couldn't afford it in any case. I wanted this to be my refuge, somewhere that I and I alone inhabited, I never invited anyone back here except Lisa and she knew how I felt because we usually met up in a bar or at her apartment which wasn't far from mine but much larger. I had stopped over a few times after we'd drunk a little too much wine but I preferred to sleep at home. Trying to explain away my nightmares was difficult without mentioning the Cullens and I'd rather have root canal than bring them into my new life, they were nothing to me, they belonged to the before Bella and she was welcome to them, or at least I kidded myself that was the case. My life consisted of work, meals, food shopping, reading, and an occasional treat, a visit to the theatre or cinema but it always felt odd going alone they were the sort of outings that were mainly couple oriented so I missed quite a few plays I would have liked to see. Shakespeare was out now, too many memories of school therefore Edward and Wuthering Heights just made me feel melancholy so I had to find new authors although I couldn't bear to part with Jane Eyre. I kept that particular book for weekends when I knew I would be alone, that way I could cry and no one would ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

Lisa and I hadn't been anywhere for weeks when she arrived at work with an envelope and handed it to me with a grin.

"You'd better accept or the boys will send a snatch squad for you Marie."

I'd stopped using Bella, I wanted a clean break with past so I used my middle name and soon got used to answering to it.

"What is it?"

"Don't look at it like it's a bomb, it's just a birthday party invitation."

"Birthday party?"

"The twins are twelve at the weekend and they especially asked me to make sure you would come, You're a real hit with them. Please say you'll come, they aren't having a big party, just a couple of friends from school."

I thought about it then nodded, a few 12 year olds were hardly a threat to me and I liked the twins, they were good fun and I could be myself with them, even act a little crazy sometimes .

"OK I'll go."

"Great. I'll ring them with the good news and now I can let you in on a little secret, it's a beach barbecue with a sleep out"

At the end of the week Lisa and I packed our bags and headed off to the family home in her old red convertible. I was looking forward to the night-time barbecue and sleep out on the sand dunes. It sounded fun and reminded me slightly of the beach picnics with the other Jake and his friends. Sometimes I missed them but then I remembered how much he'd pressured me to go out with him and how much he reminded me of the Cullens and then I didn't miss him any longer. It was another reason why I didn't go home to Forks often.

"I heard from my mum this morning, she and Phil are moving to Hawaii. He's got a permanent baseball coaching job there. They asked me to go with them but I said I wanted to stay here so I guess I'll be seeing them even less often."

"Marie you don't see them now. When was the last time?"

"I don't remember. She has her life to live and I have mine. Renee isn't an easy person to live with Lisa,"

I still e-mailed Mum at least once a week but after withdrawing from her when Edward left she and I never regained our earlier closeness, we were more like pen pals now. After my news the drive to the house passed as usual with chat about work, the guys, and the latest films. Lisa was into music but she didn't attempt to push me into listening. She knew just enough of my past to know there were aspects it was best to avoid, ex boyfriends being the major No No.

When we parked up there was a car I didn't recognise on the drive and as usual I had a mild panic attack. What I expected I wasn't sure, maybe Carlisle Cullen to come across from the house and welcome me, who knew! Lisa seeing my expression explained it was the father of the twins best friend dropping him off for the sleep over. They weren't having a proper party and only two friends were invited. Seeing Lisa's car the twins came racing out to greet us, bear hugs all round, they were still not too old for a display of affection. I handed out my presents, I'd bought them each a book token because they loved reading and I had no idea which books they already possessed. They thanked me with glee then dragged us in to meet the friends. The two friends were like chalk and cheese, one was tall, dark, and almost Spanish looking in colouring, the other was much shorter with blond hair and dimples but they were both polite and after being told their names and instantly forgetting them the boys all disappeared upstairs leaving us with Mary and Dennis, Lisa's parents.

Lisa's two older brothers were organising the barbecue on the beach and small tents for the sleep over which we were expected to join them for so we just helped carry the boxes of napkins, cutlery, beakers, rugs and all the other incidentals down the steps to the sand. It was getting dark but still warm and the bonfire was lit, the barbecue smoking and the music on. I tried to ignore the music and sat chatting with Lisa and Andy, one of her brothers, the other, Cade, was in charge of the cooking and making sure none of the youngsters set fire to themselves on the bonfire. The barbecue was well cooked, no burnt bits like the Quileute ones, and after two glasses of wine I was relaxed. The younger boys had been swimming and burying each other in the sand before time was called and they grabbed blankets and sat round the fire. Whose idea it was to tell spooky stories I don't remember but it was finally decided that we would all tell one and lots were drawn to see the order of play. Andy went first with his version of the Monkeys Paw then Mary and Dennis left us to it and Lisa did her take on Frankenstein. By the time it got to me most of the well-known stories had been rehashed so taking the bull by the horns I changed names and places and gave an abridged version of the Quileute legend of the Cold Ones. It went down like a bomb with the boys and they went to their tent still discussing if the wolves were real werewolves or shape shifters and if the Cold Ones really existed, not knowing I was a living authority on the subject. Telling the story had reopened a few wounds but they only bled a little these days and I could cope.

"Marie, where did you get that story? I've never heard it before, is it famous?"

"No, it's a legend actually. I just changed a few things. There was a Native American Reservation, The Quileutes, close to Forks where I lived with my Dad. It's just an old story of theirs that's all"

"Really? It sounded fascinating. I'm doing research for a book on legends, do you think they'd talk to me?"

"I don't know Andy. They might but its in books on the tribal traditions if they won't."

"Would you tell me more? Maybe we could go to dinner and you could regale me with more tales of your Native American friends."

I panicked, dinner meant a date in my eyes and I wasn't ready for that. I think he saw my expression because he laughed,

"No date. Just a burger and a chat for my research, honest."

I agreed although once tucked up in my sleeping bag beside Lisa I wished I'd said no. I really didn't want to rake it all up but I could see no way out, I wished I'd kept my mouth shut. I should have known no good would come of talking about any of them, I'd say as little as possible and then run. I liked Andy very much but as a brother and I knew how that could play out remembering Jacob Black.

On the way home the next evening I think Lisa picked up that I was bothered about something and in her forthright way just came out and asked me,

"Is Andy bothering you? If he is I'll tell him to butt out Marie."

"No, he just wants to talk about the legend I used for my spooky tale."

"Oh, and that means dredging up old memories I guess. Why don't you just ring and tell him you changed your mind."

"Won't he want to know why?"

"Probably but just tell him to mind his own business"

"I can't Lisa, it will only lead to more questions. I'll meet him once and that's it. I can forget about it again then."

"Bella, I don't think you'll ever forget about it. Not if your storytelling was anything to go by. Were you in love with one of the tribe?"

I shook my head and sighed,

"No! But he was in love with me."

"Oh I see. Well don't tell him anything you don't want to. Make things up if it makes it easier. By the way, if you ever want to talk...well... you know where I am."

"Thanks but its in the past. It all happened a lifetime ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

The next day at work I got a text from Andy asking if we could go for a burger that evening. He wanted to talk while the story was fresh in his mind. I agreed reluctantly, telling myself in future to keep my mouth shut. I told Lisa where I was going because she usually gave me a lift home and she smiled.

"Have fun, and don't forget, only tell him what you are comfortable with Marie."

"I will. Thanks Lisa."

Andy was waiting outside the office for me in his sports car, top down, looking very cool in a white shirt and shades. He smiled as he saw me and got out to hold the door open. I froze momentarily, reminded of Edward. His smile faltered but I got in and fixed my seat belt.

"Did I do something wrong? You're not one of those girls who objects to being treated like a girl are you?"

"No. I just had a stray thought is all."

"OK. You're a strange one Marie. It's as if we only see the tiniest part of you, the rest like an ice burg is hidden from view."

"There's nothing to hide Andy. I'm just a normal ordinary girl."

He didn't answer but the look I got told me he didn't believe me.

We went to a nearby burger bar and after ordering he got out a notebook and pen looking at me expectantly,

"Right Marie. Can I ask you some questions?"

"About?"

"The Quileutes of course."

"Oh right, yes, of course."

His cross-examination went on through our main course and the dessert he insisted on buying and the questions got more dangerous as time went on.

"Andy I'm sorry but I'm really tired. I didn't get much sleep over the weekend and I'd really like to go home now."

"Oh I'm sorry Marie, that was thoughtless of me. Of course, thanks for everything. I'll drop you off."

He smiled at my worried look,

"Don't worry I'll just drop you at the block and see you get in. I wont chase you up the stairs and try to snatch a kiss or anything."

I couldn't help a laugh at that,

"I'm sorry Andy it's just..."

"Marie you don't need to explain. Its none of my business, I know the score, Lisa made it very clear before I came to pick you up."

He dropped me at my building waiting until I was safely inside before driving off with a wave of his hand. As I walked up the stairs I wondered just briefly what it would have been like if he'd put his arm around me or stolen a kiss. As soon as the thought raised its ugly head I slammed the lid down on it. I knew exactly what it would have been like, too warm, too intimate, and he was the wrong person. But who was the right one? Not Edward that was for sure. That night I slept pretty badly, worse than usual and by the time I went to work in the morning I looked like the Bride of Frankenstein!

"Marie, what on earth did Andy say to you?"

"It wasn't his fault it was mine. I should never have told that stupid story at the weekend."

"Well you were a hit with the boys, they've talked about nothing else since we left and the book tokens have gone on some werewolf books. You have created a monster my dear, well two of them actually. Even Cade was impressed and it takes a lot to impress him."

I'd hardly spoken to Lisa's eldest brother Cade, he worked away and only came home for special occasions, like the twins birthday and Christmas but he was always friendly and polite. The thing that put me on edge with him was his resemblance to the Quileutes. He was darker than the rest of the family and had long dark hair like Ja...well like them. I wasn't even sure what he did for a living, he seemed to work abroad a lot because there were always exotic postcards on the refrigerator from him to the family.

By the end of the week I was feeling better again as the party was pushed to the back of my mind by work and a letter from Charlie telling me he was getting married to Sue Clearwater in two months. Harry had died the previous year and I knew that my dad and Sue had got close but I wasn't really expecting this. I rang him with congratulations although my heart sank at the thought of a visit to Forks. I couldn't miss the wedding so I would be forced back but I promised myself it would be short and sweet. I just hoped I had time to save up for a gift and a plane ticket because I didn't have time for a long road trip. Lisa and I met up for drinks on Saturday and I told her my dads news,

"You don't sound very excited. Don't you like this Sue?"

"It's not that Lisa, it's just that I don't want to go back to Forks but I can hardly just not turn up. It means a flight to Seattle and then a bus to Forks."

"Do you want some company?"

"You mean you? I'd love it but its a long way and a lot of expense."

"It will be fun, we can make a holiday of it. Go to the wedding then fly part way back before stopping again somewhere else. Where do you fancy exploring?"

I thought about this, travelling put me right outside my comfort zone and Lisa's company would certainly help me. I was very tempted, very tempted indeed.

"OK, lets start planning. I have a map at my place. Stay tonight and we can have a look, see where we could stop. We can both take two weeks off, we know there's a lull in June. Go on Bella live dangerously."

"I don't like danger Lisa. Lets keep well away from that please."

She laughed and we went back to her place only to find Andy waiting outside,

"Great, I was hoping to get hold of Marie. I wanted to know if we could meet again, I have a few more questions."

I groaned but Lisa stepped up for me,

"Not tonight Andy and I'm not sure Marie wants to talk to you in any case, don't push it."

He backed away, hands up in surrender.

"Lunch on Monday? Please Marie?"

I nodded, Forks had every intention of being in my life again despite all my best efforts but it wouldn't win. I would go back for the wedding, I would speak to Andy once more but then I would forget it again and this time I had every intention that it would stay forgotten.

We studied the map after Andy left but my good mood that Lisa had worked so hard to give me had vanished and I didn't sleep at all, just tossed and turned on the couch tying the blanket into knots and eventually getting up and making coffee as quietly as I could. I knew Lisa was a sound sleeper so I managed without waking her. I went back to the table and looked at the map we had left laying there. I wondered where the Cullens were now looking at the huge country. They could be anywhere here or even abroad, I remembered Edward saying something about family in Alaska, were they there? Or had they found somewhere cloudy like Forks. One of the reasons I'd moved here to Texas was the sunshine. I doubted many vampires would make Texas home, or at least that's what I hoped and although at first I had kept a sharp eye out for any, over time I had stopped, never seeing anyone who even vaguely resembled them. I had watched the local news night after night and scoured the papers and on-line but couldn't find even a hint that vampires lived anywhere near San Antonio or used it as a hunting ground. Maybe there were fewer than I had thought or they kept to the colder north of the country. Either way I was happy, well away from any possible sightings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

I'd forgotten our date on Monday and was surprised to see Andy waiting outside the office for me like before, only this time he wasn't alone. I could hardly believe my eyes, sitting in the front seat of his car was a figure I knew only too well Leah Clearwater. Jake had introduced us at one of the bonfires I had forced myself to attend before leaving Forks for good. We hadn't got on then, she blamed me for the wolf pack, knowing I had been involved with the Cullens. Why it should have upset her so much I didn't know. Her brother was too young to have been involved, Jake explained that much to me. She smiled coldly as I climbed in the back, determined to get the hell out as quickly as I could. I could feel her distaste hitting me as Andy drove to the restaurant.

"I'll bet this is a shock Marie, or should I say Bella."

"Its Marie and yes it is. Hello Leah. I hear Charlie is getting married to your mother."

"Yes. Personally I think it's too soon but no one is interested in my feelings, as usual."

"What does Seth think?"

"Who cares what he thinks. As long as mum is happy Seth is."

"Not a bad way to feel about things."

"Really?"

Andy joined in at this point.

"I contacted the Quileute elders, told them I'd heard of their legends from you but no one seemed to know who I was talking about. Until I described you. Oh Bella Swan! Why don't you use your real name? Its very pretty? Anyway I asked if someone from the tribe would talk to me about the legends and Leah's mum suggested she might be able to help."

Yeah I thought, thanks Sue, anything to get shot of her disapproving daughter for a while. I owe you.

Leah and I didn't say another word to each other as Andy drove but he didn't seem to notice, he was busy explaining how he was so excited he'd sent the airfare for Leah and was hoping she could give him a chapter for the book he was writing.

Once inside the restaurant Andy held out chairs for Leah and myself, opposites side of the table and we sat glaring at each other. Andy seeing this and realizing that perhaps the meeting had been a bad idea tried to break the ice asking us what we wanted to drink. Leah ordered a cola and I decided to hell with it and went for a glass of white wine. If I had to put up with her glares at least I could do it while getting slowly drunk.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Andy. You have Leah now, you don't need me."

"I felt there was more to the story after speaking to Leah and I thought maybe you could explain."

"Why? What's it got to do with your book Andy?"

"Nothing really, I'm just curious."

"Really? Well my history is nothing to do with you and I'm not discussing it so I think I'll leave now. You and Leah have a lovely evening but don't expect much from her. It's the code of the tribe, she can't tell you anything. Can you Leah?"

I wasn't so sure that she wouldn't tell him everything just out of spite but it would be a difficult tale to get him to believe. To him werewolves, shape shifters, and vampires were all legends and the stuff of nightmares not reality. I got up but he took my arm pulling me back down,

"Please Bella, don't leave. I really do want to know about the Quileute Legends and how you see it. Is it just a story or is there more to it than that? Is that why you left? Why you never talk about the past? What really is going on in Forks?"

I looked at his hand on my arm, waiting for him to release me while Leah sat back watching warily. She didn't like the way this was going any more than I did but she wasn't going to come to my aid.

"Andy, you have ten seconds to release my arm before I punch you in the face and shout assault."

He looked at me trying to decide if I was serious and deciding I was he let go reluctantly.

"Go home Leah, Andy go write your book and if you ever call me Bella again I will hit you with something very heavy, do you understand?"

I felt his eyes on me as I walked out and I knew I hadn't seen the last of him so when I got home I locked my door and made sure the windows were all shut. Then I rang Lisa and told her what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Marie Andy is a bit of a terrier when he gets an idea in his head. Will this Leah cause problems for you?"

"No, I won't let her but I wont be in work tomorrow Lisa, make some excuse for me please."

"What are you going to do?"

I put the phone down without answering her. I was so stupid! Since the Cullens left I had done my best to forget them and I had never spoken about them or the wolves then one night I tell a stupid story and my world comes crashing down around my ears. How stupid, to tell the legend and loose everything as a result. I had to leave San Antonio, now, before Andy caused me any more heartache. I pulled out my battered case and started to pack, slowly rubbing away the tears of anger and sorrow as I did so. I heard footsteps outside my door and a tap on the door which I ignored.

"Bella, I mean Marie please talk to me. I know there's a lot you aren't telling me. I just want to know what happened to you. I care B...Marie. Leah left shortly after you, she refused to talk to me about anything but the legend which she insisted was just that, a legend, a teaching aid for the tribes people over the years, be careful of strangers they could be dangerous."

I sat down and covered my ears but I could still hear his voice. He kept it up for over an hour trying to coax me into talking to him but I just sat silently until he gave up and went away. I waited a while then looked out my window to see him sitting in his car watching the front door of the building.

I finished my packing, grabbed my pocketbook and my cell phone and opened the rear window that led out onto the fire escape. It would be too noisy to let the iron stairs down so I dropped my case down then climbed as far down as I could before dropping the rest of the way. I landed on a heap of rubbish sacks which broke my fall and collecting my case I made my way to the alley leading into a back road then made my way to the nearest bar and hid inside while calling for a cab to take me to the airport as the fastest way out of the city. I would go back to Forks as it wasn't ready to let me go yet and see Charlie and Sue but I wouldn't stay for the wedding, it would be just too painful. I grabbed a paper and found a quiet corner in the airport café. I didn't expect Andy to come here looking for me but I wasn't taking any chances.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

My cell phone rang about an hour later and I checked who it was hoping it wouldn't be Andy and saw with relief it was Lisa,

"Marie where are you? I've been ringing for ages. Is Andy with you?"

"No, last time I saw him he was staking out my apartment."

"What? He's got a bolt loose. Do you want to come here? Or I could come to you."

"I'm leaving Lisa."

"What? Why? Please don't let him chase you away. He gets a bee in his bonnet some times, thinks he's Sherlock Holmes. If he scents a mystery he gets his teeth in and its hard to shake him off. He'll leave you alone if you ignore him please don't leave, where are you?"

"I'm sorry Lisa. Thanks for everything but I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Will you keep in touch?"

"I don't think so Lisa. I'll miss you."

I turned off my phone hoping she wouldn't tell her brother I had left, as it was I sat waiting uneasily. I was at a loss what to do, my first reaction to run was only now beginning to wane as I sat in the airport. I liked it here in San Antonio, I enjoyed my job and I had a few friends. Was I going to give all this up because old memories had been dragged to the surface again? Would the Cullens continue to ruin my life? My future, even from a distance? Not only was it stupid, it wasn't fair. I had done my time for them, bleak months when my life seemed over before it had even begun. It was about time I stood up for myself and took control. What was it I had told Angela so long ago, you are a strong independent woman, that was a joke coming from me of all people. A woman who ran in panic at the slightest mention of my past when I had done nothing wrong, not a single thing except to fall deeply in love with Edward Cullen. It was the biggest mistake of my life so far and one I wouldn't be making again in a hurry.

Running outside I grabbed another cab back into town. When the cab drew up outside my building Andy's car was gone and I heaved a sigh of relief, I really didn't want to explain my actions to him. Once inside I threw my case on the bed and put the kettle on for a strong coffee. My answer machine was flashing wildly and I hit the button with a sigh. The first message was Charlie asking if I'd got the letter. The second was Andy asking me to pick up but the third message was from Leah,

"You should never have told our legends as if they were mere stories to amuse children, you know better than that Bella Swan. In future keep your mouth shut. The elders are really angry with you, so is the pack. Jake threw a fit when he found out. If I were you I'd stay away from Forks, it would be safer for you. Why don't you go find your precious leeches if you want to live dangerously."

The last sentence was spat out then the phone went dead. The ironic thing was that she was right. Every thing Leah had said was correct, it was my own fault I was in this mess. I wondered exactly what she'd told Andy and if she'd gone home yet, I'd soon find out I guessed and after making my coffee I threw my clothes back in the closet and went to bed, too shattered by emotion to do more than clean my teeth and swill my face and hands. That night the dreams were more vivid than ever. The Cullens more vivid, Edward more handsome than ever until he told me he didn't want me any longer, then his face took on a look like the one Leah had shot at me, contempt and bitter hatred.

Lisa was relieved when she walked into work and found me at my usual station, a mug of coffee in my hand,

"Marie, thank god. I'm so sorry. I rang Andy and warned him to leave you alone, apparently the girl he was with, the Quileute girl told him you'd made most of the story up to amuse the kids. She gave him the tribes version of the story and apparently it was nowhere near as good as yours. He's taking her to the airport this morning. He said you two didn't get on."

"No we didn't. Did she tell Andy why?"

"No she refused to say anything about you. I'm so sorry Marie can we just forget about it? I promise Andy won't bother you any more, if I have to speak to Cade."

"Cade?"

"Yeah well he's got a soft spot for you Marie. If he heard Andy was upsetting you he'd soon speak up on your behalf."

"Cade likes me? We've hardly ever met."

"So? He doesn't like many people so you should be flattered. He'd rather be on the trail of some unknown Amazon tribe than at a dinner party. A little anti social you could say."

"Sounds like he's got sense Lisa."

"OK, end of conversation. On with the daily grind."

I noticed she kept shooting me looks and I really wished I had never mentioned the Quileutes, it was spoiling what had been a good friendship.

When she invited me to the house the following weekend I tried to get out of it but the boys wanted to show me the boat their parents had bought them for a joint birthday present and I hated to disappoint them, besides Andy was away so I wouldn't have to face him. He'd rung a few times but I wasn't answering my phone until I knew exactly who was on the other end! Lisa and I chatted as usual during the drive although it was an effort for me to keep up a sunny façade, the wounds reopened by the stupid story were still raw. It would certainly be a lesson I wouldn't forget, Forks and everything to do with it was now taboo. I'd even told Charlie I might not get there for the wedding. He and Sue were really upset but I think he understood in a way. I wondered if Leah had told Sue what happened, if she did I'm pretty sure I came out of it the worse.

"So Marie, what are you planning to do for Easter?"

I'd forgotten all about Easter, too busy wallowing in self-pity!

"No idea but I don't think the Easter bunny will be bothering me this year. How about you?"

"We're having a family get together, egg hunt, the usual things and I know Cade will be back, will you come?"

"Oh I don't think so Lisa, it's a family thing and I'm not family."

"If my mother hears you say that she'll have forty fits, you know you are family as far as we're concerned and we'll all watch Andy, make sure he doesn't upset you. Please Marie, the boys will be so disappointed."

I knew before I even started to protest that come Easter I would be at Lisa's parents, I could never say no to the boys, they were like little brothers to me. Being an only child I'd always longed to have siblings and almost had in Emmett and Alice but then...well...look how that had turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

It was Easter and as I had predicted here I was at Lisa's parents house with Andy and Cade due any time and my nerves jangling wildly. The twins had been over the moon when I said I would come for the holiday and I got roped in making a piñata with them while Lisa helped her mother get the food ready.

"Marie, you know the werewolf story you told us on the beach.?"

I tried not to freeze or run,

"Yes?"

"Andy said it was a true story. Is that right?"

"No Nathan, it was a legend, not real."

"That's what I told him but he's writing his book and I think he's going to make a lot of it up. Anyway who ever heard of real wolf men, its silly."

I smiled and changed the subject as we heard car doors slam and the boys rushed to the window to see who had arrived,

"Yeah its Cade."

They rushed out so I finished the piñata and started to clear away the rubbish when I heard them coming back, chatting excitedly. They ran in shouting,

"Marie, Cade bought us presents from Chile. That's where he's been, look."

They pushed a book under my nose and I read the title with a sinking heart,

"The Chupacabra."

"It's a really cool monster that sucks all the blood out of animals. Much more exciting than those old wolves you told us about."

I had to agree it would seem so especially to a couple of 12 year olds but I didn't like the idea of bringing up vampires again even if the Chupacabra was nothing like the Cullens.

There were footsteps behind me and I turned to see Cade standing in the doorway smiling,

"Hi there Marie. How are you?"

"Fine thanks Cade. I know your parents were really pleased to hear you'd be back for the holidays. How's work?"

The boys went outside shouting they were going to look for Chupacabra in the woods out back. After they'd gone he came into the room and picked up the piñata.

"Be careful it's still wet, the paint"

He put it back down looking ruefully at the red paint on his hands,

"That'll teach me to pick up strange objects. I heard from Lisa that Andy gave you a hard time about some legend."

"Yes but he doesn't mention it any longer and I think I might have you and Lisa to thank for that."

"There's only one thing wrong with my brother, he has tunnel vision. When he gets his teeth into something he just doesn't give up and he doesn't see if he's upsetting others. The boys told me about your story so I bought them the book, I thought it might take their minds off werewolves for a while."

"Thanks. It was just a legend anyway but I had a hard time in Forks and it just brought it all back, it was my own fault, I should engage my brain before opening my mouth."

He laughed and raised an eyebrow,

"We all need to do that on occasion. Still, subject closed. I have something for you"

I was taken aback by that and as he held out a small package I took it hesitantly,

"You shouldn't have."

"Hey all the family get something so man up and say thank you Cade."

"Thank you Cade."

"I'll see you out in the garden later for the Easter egg hunt."

After he'd gone out I undid the package and inside was a plaited bracelet in rainbow colours with a small black stone woven in to the centre. In with it was a small piece of paper.

"To ward off evil spirits and bad dreams"

I smiled, I sincerely doubted this little stone could keep my nightmares at bay but I put it on anyway not wanting to upset Cade.

Once out in the garden the noise was almost deafening, the boys were telling Cade they had almost caught a Chupacabra in the woods and trying to persuade him to go back with them but he was saved as Andy turned up at that moment with presents for the boys too and they ran off to tell him their story. I decided that staying close to Cade would prevent Andy saying anything to me so as a coward I went over to help him with the barbecue.

"You'd think we didn't possess a cooker wouldn't you? Whenever I come home it's always barbecues. It would be nice to eat a normally cooked dinner, I guess I'll just have to wait until Christmas. How about you Marie?"

"I don't mind, food doesn't interest me that much."

"Then you've never eaten a real meal, cooked expertly and served up on the best china washed by candle light and accompanied by soft music and fine wine."

"Sounds like you're an expert. Is that the way you like to dine?"

He laughed and I suddenly realized he was very good-looking in a rugged kind of way.

"I only wish. With my job I'm normally starving by the time dinner is ready and nine times out of ten its slightly charred wildlife of the area washed down with a warm beer or purified bottled water and accompanied to the screech of the wildlife that's active at night."

"It sounds interesting."

"It is and although I moan a lot I wouldn't swap it for anything else. I consider myself very lucky. What about you?"

"My job? I enjoy it, I'm not good with people Cade, I prefer books."

"And your usual mealtime?"

"I have to admit it's usually something easy on a tray which gets eaten without really being tasted as I read a book."

"It sounds like we're both lacking something."

"Yeah, brains and sophistication"

Our conversation was interrupted by Andy's arrival at the barbecue,

"Ready to burn the steaks Cade?"

"Best way to have them Andy. Hows tricks?"

Andy looked at me before he answered,

"Oh I got some more material for my book with Bell...sorry Marie's help."

"I thought we'd talked about this Andy"

Cade sounded annoyed but Andy just shrugged,

"You asked, I was only answering. Anyway did you tell B...Marie that it's all your fault."

I looked confused and Andy smiled,

"So you didn't? Then allow me. Cade got me interested in legends and mythical creatures in the first place. He told me a story where he supposedly saw a monster in the flesh. Tell her Cade or are you embarrassed?"

Cade looked at me rolling his eyes then spoke,

"I told Andy a stupid story that I made up and he took it for reality. Now he's trying to prove that monsters really do live amongst us. I've told him he'll never do it but he wont give up, stupid, gullible, and stubborn, that's my brother."

I heard his words but they didn't ring true, what was he lying about? Could it be possible that Cade had encountered one of the "monsters" that I knew really existed and did indeed live amongst us? Andy burst out laughing,

"See Cade, she doesn't believe you either."

I turned on him fuming,

"You have no idea what I feel or what I believe Andy so back off"

He looked so shocked at my outburst that I almost had to laugh and Cade did.

"Good on you Marie, it's about someone told Andy where to get off. Here come the boys now so I guess its time to go hunt the eggs."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

By the end of the holiday Cade and I were firm friends but I still got the strange feeling that there was more to him than met the eye. Once back at work I decided to find out more about him from Lisa but she seemed reluctant to talk which made me even more suspicious. I left it a few days, each one closer to the dreaded wedding, I was still thinking about going just to please Charlie but the thought of Forks made my blood run cold. One evening Lisa and I had been drinking and wandered back to her place to finish off the wine we'd opened a few days before and I thought I'd try my luck again.

"Lisa, how old is Cade?"

She shrugged,

"A few years older than me, why?"

"I just wondered. I don't remember him coming home for a birthday party and the family are big on birthdays."

She went very quiet for a few minutes and I could see a struggle behind her eyes, finally she sighed draining her glass and filling it again,

"If I tell you a secret you have to swear you wont tell a soul. Especially not anyone in the family, its a big secret"

"OK I swear."

"Cade is adopted. My father found him."

"Found him? Where?"

"Well that's just it, I don't know. My dad used to travel a lot, like Cade does. I think Cade chose his career to please dad. He came home with Cade from South America, I don't remember where and he and mum took him in. I think he belonged to some woman who couldn't look after him, somewhere in the Amazon basin I think."

"But he doesn't look like a native Amazonian."

"I don't think I've ever met one but I guess you're right. Anyway we are all sworn to secrecy when we find out and Cade is one of the family."

"Does he know?"

"I guess so, he never discusses it. None of us do. Mum thought she couldn't have children, she and dad had been married about five years when Cade arrived then she fell pregnant with Andy, I came along a year later and then she went some time before the twins came along. I think they were a bit of a shock to the system."

"So you don't know anything about Cade's family, his real family I mean?"

"No, and no one mentions it, its taboo in the family. Anyway he's a real brother as far as I'm concerned."

"Is there a lot of rivalry between him and Andy?"

"No, I don't think Andy cares much, he's too wrapped up in his monster crap, that's all that matters to him, finding a real monster. He'd be over the moon if he found a live Big Foot or even one of those what do they call them? Chupie things"

Once she'd staggered off to bed still laughing about the Chupie thing I lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket over me and wondered where Cade had really come from. It sounded odd to me that Lisa's dad should just turn up with a boy, I had forgotten to ask her how old he was when he joined the family. What had happened to his real family? What had made his mother give him up to an American? Had money changed hands? Maybe she was too poor to cope with another mouth to feed or maybe...I wondered if perhaps Lisa's dad was really his father by a native woman. I still felt there was more to Cade than met the eye but I would have to tread carefully, I didn't want to upset the family. When I got home the next day I found a post card from Cade in my post box. It was from Chile and the picture on the front was a selection of sea monsters,

"I thought of you when I saw these. Hope Andy is behaving. See you at the house sometime. Cade."

I smiled, so I made him think of sea monsters did I? I stuck it on the refrigerator and grabbed a soda and a yoghurt for lunch, along with an apple. I wondered what he was doing in Chile and closed my eyes bringing up a picture of him. I wondered when he would visit next, sometimes it was months between his visits and I was looking forward to seeing him again then I opened my eyes in shock, I didn't want to feel like this about anyone, especially another man. Edward had been enough for me and I certainly didn't want to get involved with a guy who had a mysterious past. I was through with all that, I wanted to know that any guy I fell for was, a) human and b) telling the truth. A difficult set of guide lines for romance it seemed!

I was slowly relaxing again as Andy kept his distance and Lisa avoided the subject of Forks too but the wedding was dangerously close now and I had finally decided that I had to go so Lisa came with me to buy a dress, the first torture, then to buy a gift, I hadn't the faintest idea what to get but she vetoed a gift token so we agreed eventually on a set of crystal glasses although I couldn't see Charlie drinking his beer from one of those! She offered to go with me but I didn't want her anywhere near Jake or any of my old school friends, I liked Forks to be separate from my new life and that would be too difficult if she came. She did drive me to the airport though and would be there waiting when I flew back in three days time. By the time my flight was called I was already a nervous wreck. I closed my eyes as the plane took off and kept them closed trying desperately to calm myself and stop my heart beating its way out of my chest. The flight itself was too short for my liking and as I grabbed my case and walked out hoping the glasses had survived the trip I groaned because waiting for me, a smile on his face, was Jacob Black. I would kill Charlie for this! He came over and tried to take my case but I wouldn't let go,

"I've got it Jake. Lets go"

"Pleased to see me Bella. I missed you too. Hows the job going?"

"Fine thanks. Is everything ready for the wedding?"

"Sure, everyone on the Res has helped out, its going to be fantastic. Charlie is over the moon, he and Sue are very happy but she's worried about your attitude."

"My attitude? I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah under protest. What's the matter Bella? You don't think Sue is good enough for your dad?"

"Grow up Jake. You know very well I'm happy if Charlie is. That's not the problem."

"No, the problem is that you haven't stopped running yet have you? Still trying to get away from us? From me? Your past? Or are you still hoping to find him again?"

I turned and started walking towards the cab rank and he grabbed my arm,

"OK Bella, I'll keep quiet, I've said my bit. Don't be stupid, a cab will cost you a fortune. Anyway Charlie's expecting you to come back with me."

I shook free of his grip,

"One more word Jake and I'm turning round and you can tell Charlie and Sue why."

I was fuming as I climbed into his car for the long drive to Forks, a drive that was conducted in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

By the time we got to Charlies I was so wound up I was glad to get out of the car and shut the door with a curt "Thanks Jake." As I heard his door close too I groaned but he ignored my scowl and ran up ahead banging on the door. Sue opened it with a smile that faded somewhat when she saw my expression.

"Bella I'm so glad you decided to come, Charlie can't wait to see you."

"Thanks Sue and congratulations. I hope it stays dry for the service."

"The guys have put up a marquee just in case. I've prepared your old room for you and we're all getting together tonight for a few drinks. You will come won't you?"

I wanted to say no but I was here now so I'd better play nicely, I nodded,

"Sure, of course"

Jake had pushed past us and was making coffee in the kitchen when I went through to say hi to my dad who was busy in the garden putting up trestle tables and Oh Joy! He wasn't alone. The whole pack was there with him, more or less. As I walked out they stopped what they were doing and turned to glare at me. I'd felt more welcome! Charlie was the only one who had a smile for me and he came over at a run to hug me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came, it means a lot to both of us. I'm sorry about Jake but it was Sue's idea, she wants you to get on, Jake's like a son to her."

I ignored that and continued,

"I'm going with Sue for drinks later. Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime?"

"No I think its all about done. The boys have been great, I didn't even have to ask. Come and sit down with me."

I followed him into the sitting room which had been recently redecorated and modernised although Charlies beat up chair still had pride of place in front of the TV.

"Place is looking good dad."

"Yeah well Sue's dragging me up to date fighting and screaming. I don't know how I got so lucky. How's things with you Bella? Work still good? Any man in your life?"

"Work is fine, I'm still enjoying it and I get on well with the other girl."

"The one you go home with sometimes?"

"Yeah, Lisa."

"No man in your life though?"

"No, I'm not interested dad. You know that."

"Jake's still sweet on you. You could do worse."

"Dad enough. You know its over between Jake and I. I'm happy on my own."

"I wish you'd move on Bella. Get over Edward Cullen and find yourself a nice guy. Get married and have a life."

"I have a life thanks. Anyway lets concentrate on your wedding for now. Who's your best man?"

"Billy, who else?"

"So who is giving Sue away?"

"Seth, he's happy about his mum and I so its his way of showing it to everyone."

"What about Leah?"

"Leah's just Leah. I don't think she likes anyone much. What happened when she went to Texas? She was in a foul mood when she got back or so Sue said."

"She and I don't get on you know that dad. She was upset I told someone about the legends, you know the Quileute legends."

"As I said she's a strange one. I thought a few days holiday might cheer her up still never mind. I'm really glad you're here Bella."

"What did mum say when you told her?"

"Didn't she speak to you about it?"

"I haven't spoken to her in ages. She's really busy working in a kindergarten these days."

"Oh yeah sure. Well she said it was about time I got settled down. She remembered Sue from years ago and I guess she thought it would be good for both of us."

"You still busy at work?"

"Hey a police officer is always busy. Things have been a little slower recently. A while back we had a couple of disappearances, hikers who just vanished but things have been quiet since then. We sent out a few search parties, even got the trackers from the Res to help out but nothing. I did wonder if maybe the hikers just decided to hell with it and ran, looking for a new life. We all think about it sometimes don't we?"

I didn't answer the loaded question just went upstairs to my old room. It too had been decorated and the old battered furniture I remembered was gone, to be replaced with new pieces. It didn't feel like home any more so I didn't bother unpacking just left my case undone on top of the dresser and took the wedding gift downstairs to join the pile on the table in the kitchen.

I showered and changed but delayed going downstairs again hoping the wolf pack would be gone but it seemed they were here for the duration so with a sigh I went back down and found Sue stirring a huge pot of stew with piles of buttered bread and bowls waiting.

"Oh good Bella. Give the guys a shout will you. They're eating here tonight, still finishing up the last few things in the marquee. We'll be going out shortly. I thought we'd go to one of the bars in Port Angeles."

"Great, who else is coming?"

"Leah and Emily you know, the others are friends from the Res. I don't think you know them but they're really friendly and very fond of Charlie. I hope you like what we've done with the house."

"Yes it needed freshening up. How are we getting to Port Angeles?"

"Sam and Jake are driving us there and when we're ready to come home they'll come back. I didn't want to spend a lot of money, Charlie and I are going to Louisiana for our honeymoon, I have friends there, Jim who fishes so Charlie will be right at home. Who knows maybe we'll come along the coast and see you before we come home. I know Charlie worries about you although if he only knew how much safer you are these days perhaps he wouldn't."

It was the first time she had alluded to my past and I didn't reply, I'd been through all this and I had no intention of going through it again.

"Nothing to say Bella? You are through with the Cullens aren't you?"

"I'm going to call the guys."

As I walked past her she pulled me back,

"Stay away from the Cold Ones Bella."

"Or what?"

"Just do it."

I walked outside and bumped into Sam who must have heard everything because he scowled,

"Why did you come back Bella? If you hate us so much."

"I don't hate you Sam, I feel nothing for you or the Cullens. Not any more. I just want to be left alone to live my life the way I want to. I'm glad Charlie is happy and I know Sue will look after him but she has no right to tell me what to do, neither do you or Jake. I'm not involved with the Cullens, you'd smell it if I was, now wouldn't you? So lets just leave it shall we? You call Jake and Sue off and I'll play nicely too."

I pushed past him and went to call the others who came at a run at the mention of food as they always had. Quil and Embry spoke but Paul and a couple of the others glared as they passed and I thought I'd be glad when this wedding was over and I could go home for some peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Cade

I couldn't help thinking about Bella, she was so fragile, as if the slightest breeze might blow her away. Her meeting with the Cullens had damaged her much more than I ever imagined that it could have. I knew it had been a mistake their getting involved with her but neither Carlisle nor Edward were willing to see it. I had studied them for a long time now but they didn't see just what a position they were putting Bella in. I knew she was back in Forks for her fathers wedding and that would put added strain on her, how much could that delicate body and mind take before something gave? The first time I saw her I recognised that she was one of those rare humans who had not only been touched by the Cold Ones but had lived to tell the tale. There was something special about her and the Cullens had marked her, I knew she couldn't turn her back on them completely no matter how much she tried. Her telling the story of the Quileute wolves demonstrated that only too well. If Andy hadn't heard her perhaps it might have been dismissed as just a story but he wouldn't leave it alone, he had to track down the tribe and get one of them to confront Bella. What he hoped to achieve by that I didn't know but it had upset her badly, so badly she had almost run again but I knew only too well that there was no running from the Cold Ones, once touched they stayed in your psyche for ever. One of the Cullens meant something to her, the meeting had not been accidental although Carlisle and his family had thought so. Well my days tracing other anomalies was over, I had to watch over the girl and see what happened. She was important in some way or she would have died in Forks a long time ago. Someone or something was watching over her and I wanted to know who or what but I had to move carefully, Bella was as skittish as a young colt and at the first sign of danger she would run, quite possibly into even more danger.

I travelled to Forks and watched over her from a distance, I didn't want her or the wolf pack getting a hint of any surveillance but it was very apparent that I wasn't the only one following her and watching over her and it was inevitable that we would run into each other sooner or later. It happened as we were watching the bar in Port Angeles, both choosing the same vantage point.

"It's a good spot."

"Yes, probably the best, hence we both chose it."

"What's your excuse for being here?"

"The same as yours Cade."

"So you know me?"

"Yes, I know you, I know what you are as well. What I'm not so sure is why she's of interest, after all she isn't an other. I thought your only interest were the others."

"She's been touched by you, by your race, that makes her special."

"No, what makes her of interest to you is that she's been touched and still lives."

"Yes, even with the Cullens its odd you must admit."

"If you say so. Care to tell me what your plans are?"

"As the saying goes, you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

The laughter was low but genuine,

"I don't think so, not yet. Are you planning on following her back to San Antonio?"

"Are you?"

"I don't need to, I know where she'll be. She's safe enough there. Its only the presence of the wolf pack that made me travel here."

"Oh right. Do you have any plans for her?"

"No."

"Then why are you watching?"

"A sense of responsibility I guess."

"Well there's little point in us both waiting here. I may as well get back to my job. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime and maybe you'll feel more like telling me the truth then."

"Maybe. Goodbye Cade."

I knew Bella was safe at least for now although her other watcher intrigued me because I was almost sure it wasn't the one I had marked as important in her life, her future. Perhaps I'd been wrong but I didn't think so, perhaps I'd have a word with Lisa, make sure there was no way I'd got it so completely wrong. My life was moving as it had been ordained but sometimes I wondered why there had to be such as me, watchers. Those who saw everything but became involved in little. Sometimes I yearned to belong, to have more than a walk on part but then without such as I perhaps the world would collapse into violence and bloodshed, something that could not be allowed. I would speak to my Orientar Luan, explain what was going on and ask for further guidance. The enigma of Bella Swan still remained, what was it about her that was so special? I thought I would definitely be home for the next holiday if nothing alerted me before then, I still had another task to complete before I could give Bella Swan all my attention.

Bella

The evening was a total disaster, the trip to Port Angeles wasn't the most comfortable but then sitting with Sam, Emily and Sue I hadn't really expected it to be. Nothing was said but then they didn't need to speak to show their disapproval of me. I would have hoped that time might have given a different perspective to my actions but not where the wolves were concerned. The moment I turned my back on Jake who had been helping me get over Edward was the moment the pack started to hate me. I hadn't deliberately hurt him, in fact I had warned him that I didn't feel about him the way he felt about me but he just ignored the warnings and then felt crushed when I left him and Forks without a word. It was getting too intense and I couldn't handle another relationship with that level of commitment so yes I ran. He tried everything to bring me back to Forks as if he flatly refused to believe that didn't love him and I guess he was right in a way. I did love him but as a brother not a lover.

Once inside the bar we commandeered a large table and while Sue went to order the drinks the rest of us seated ourselves. I had a choice of sorts, sit with Leah glaring at me or sit with Emily looking over at me with a kind of pity on her face. Some choice but I decided I preferred Leah's honest hatred, also I knew she wasn't going to leave the trip to Texas alone and I was close enough to answer her without having to shout down the length of the table and involve everyone else in our little drama.

"So Bella, you still telling tall tales to frighten the kiddies?"

I ignored her but that didn't make any difference, not to Leah.

"Too good to talk to me now are you? Just like you think you're too good for Jake?"

"Wrong Leah, I think Jake is too good for me. As for the story, I'm not going to keep on apologising, anyway isn't that what legends are all about? Oral tradition that keeps the history of the tribe alive? No one believes its true, not even Andy really, it was just a fun story he can put in his book which is all about fabulous and mythical creatures."

"And the cold ones? The Cullens? Are they going to be in his book too? You can tell him far more about them can't you? I can see the chapter heading now,

I slept with a vampire,

Or maybe

I was a vampires hooker.

After all they paid you well enough didn't they?"

Sue had returned to the table just in time to hear the tail end of the hissed conversation and her eyes widened in shock,

"Leah please, you promised me you wouldn't start before the wedding."

"Well just maybe I don't like the idea of sharing breathing space with a Cullen slut."

I got up so fast my chair went over with a bang and everyone looked,

"I'm leaving Sue."

She tried to talk me into staying while Leah sat there smiling but there was no way I was staying after those insults, I was so angry I couldn't get my words out and tears of rage trickled down my face as I left the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I'd heard Leahs words and saw Bella rush out the door of the bar and down the street towards the cab rank in the centre of town. It wasn't late but I didn't like the idea of her wandering the streets alone, yet I wasn't sure she would be happy to see me, or any of us for that matter! So I decided to watch from a distance and if she got into trouble then I would intervene. Where was Cade when he could have been useful? She stopped in a shop doorway and took out a tissue to dry her eyes before walking on towards the cabs ignoring a group of guys who cat called across the road, I doubt she even heard them she was so angry. Luckily there were plenty of cabs and she was soon on her way back to Forks. I kept pace with the cab, it was a comfortable running speed for me, and stopped in the shadow of the trees across the street to make sure she got safely into the house. There was now the danger, or almost a certainty, that the wolves would be alerted to my presence but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps they would keep the knowledge from Bella, after all if she was unaware she wouldn't try looking for me.

Bella

I banged on the door, the locks had all been renewed as a new door had replaced the old warped one, and waited for someone to open it. Charlie did, looking worried when he saw me, and I could hear behind him in the sitting room the sound of male voices. Ignoring his questions I ran upstairs and stuffed the few things I had unpacked into my case slamming it shut before grabbing it and running back down the stairs. He was still waiting there and I knew he would want and deserved some kind of explanation for my actions.

"I'm sorry dad but this was a mistake. I can't stay, not with such bad feeling between the Quileutes and myself, it will only spoil your day. I wish you all the best but I have to leave."

"But I thought you and Sue were getting on OK. She even sent Leah to Texas to mend fences and I thought that was a really nice gesture although I don't have the faintest idea what caused all the ill feeling between you and Jake or the others."

Mend fences? So Sue had lied about why Leah went to Texas, interesting, she wanted to appear as the peacemaker but I doubted it was peace she really wanted. She'd rather have Charlie all to herself and Leah was the ideal person to achieve that.

"Yeah well it didn't work dad. I'm going now."

"Where? Its getting late Bella and you don't have any transport."

"I'll call a cab dad. I'll get a motel room for the night then fly back in the morning."

"Please Bella don't leave like this, not again."

I knew he was thinking back to when I left to get away from James the vampire who had fixated on me. I had said some terrible things to Charlie that night purely to keep him safe, this time I was leaving for my own sanity.

"I have to go dad. I'm really sorry but it was a mistake coming back here."

I kissed him on the cheek and ran down the porch step my name on his lips as I ran from the house headed for the all night store where I could wait for a cab in the dry.

I watched her flee the house, Forks had become a living nightmare for her and we were responsible, all of us for not putting our collective foot down before it started. We knew what was going to happen, Edward would meet his singer and fall for her hard but not as hard as she did for him it would seem. Bella had always been something of a mystery. We had no real way of knowing how she would react to things, what she would be thinking and that made her dangerous, like a loose cannon. None of us had seen how disastrously wrong the relationship would go although I had a pretty good idea. He was far too controlling, too intense and it back fired on him. The martyr complex we had felt but not seen before it tipped things over the edge leaving Bella to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and even more badly damaged life and start over again. The intense feeling of responsibility for it all was crippling me but although I had the means to ease her pain, to make everything right I wasn't sure I could actually take that step. It meant too many explanations, too many revelations, and a lot of pain. If I kept silent then it meant the long unhappy road Bella now trod would never be more than that. Did Cade know? If he did would he act on that knowledge? I didn't see how he could but then there were stranger things in heaven and earth than we could dream of, or so the saying went. I was torn, I liked the feeling of power that knowledge gave me but as another saying goes, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. There were two distinct sides to my character, black and white and no grey area in between.

I knew where Bella was going and the taxi soon picked her up, it was just a matter of which motel she chose for the night. I as almost sure it would be one very close to the airport, would the wolves be so sure or would they have to hunt for her retreat? They wouldn't hurt her but they would try to persuade her to return with them, it made them look bad if they were responsible for her absence at her fathers wedding which personally thrilled me. It was about time they were seen as they really were by Charlie. For so many years they had been his greatest friends and even when Jake's actions caused her to run he still didn't seem to get it. Charlie wore blinkers where the Quileutes were concerned. The taxi stopped at a motel just a few minutes from the airport so I allowed myself a small pat on the back, things weren't as bad as they had appeared. Finding a quiet spot sheltered from the rain I watched, betting with myself how long it would take for the wolves to find her. Either Sam or Jake probably, as long as it wasn't Paul I wouldn't worry too much but I wondered how hot the phone lines were between Forks and Port Angeles and what story they would make up to explain Bella's sudden 180. It was some time before I smelled them on the wind, they'd found her at last so I made myself comfortable to hear the confrontation between Bella and the two Quileutes, Jacob Black and Sam Uley. Did he think by arriving with Sam he was going to get a better result? I doubted that but I was prepared to be amused. They knocked on her door but at first she simply ignored them so after a minute or two they knocked again but harder this time and I saw her face at the window which then opened slightly,

"What do you want Jake?"

"Charlie and Sue are really upset with you leaving. Don't spoil their big day Bella."

"Go away."

"Come back with us Bella please, I'll speak to Leah, make sure she backs off."

"You should have done that earlier Sam, now its too late."

"This is stupid and childish, you're over reacting."

"No Sam, me over reacting is when I call the cops and tell them you are stalking me and that's precisely what's going to happen if I can still see you in about two minutes."

She slammed the window shut and disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later with the cell phone in her hand and I had to smile as the two guys turned and walked away muttering to themselves as they did so, way to go Bella! She'd learned something from all that had happened after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

I watched them disappear from view but I still felt I was being spied on so I waited ready to make good on my threat if I saw so much as a whisker of either of them. I had made my mind up, I wasn't going to be bullied or insulted any more by anyone. It was time Bella Swan stood up for herself and that included Andy if he started again. Forks, The Quileutes and the Cullens were ancient history and that's where they would stay, buried deep from now on. Charlie had Sue, Renee had Phil, and one day I would find someone for me too. After ten minutes I was satisfied that even if they hadn't left they were at least leaving me alone. I pushed a chair under the door handle and got ready for bed, what a farce this had turned out to be! When I got out of the shower I saw I had six text messages on my cell phone and picked it up scrolling through them. The ones from Jake I deleted first, there were two from Sue and I looked at them but they said nothing new. She was trying to get me back on a guilt trip, how upset Charlie was at my leaving how hurt she was by my attitude, my attitude! She should look closer to home, like at her daughter. One was from Lisa hoping I was having a good time, there would be a tale to tell her unless I lied and pretended I'd attended the wedding but I just couldn't do that, I'd think of something. There were also two voice messages and I listened to the one from Charlie first.

"Bella, I don't know what happened with you and Sue but she's really upset. Couldn't you come back, see if we can sort it out? I really want you there tomorrow honey. Please."

I shook my head and deleted that, it wasn't worth my ringing him, nothing would change my mind now. The other was from a number I didn't recognise,

"Marie its Cade. I just thought I'd ring to see how you were getting on. I know you were nervous about the wedding but remember you're better than they are if they start. Don't let them chase you away from your dads wedding, I'm sure he's really looking forward to seeing you there. Well that's about it, sorry if I'm shoving my nose in, hell you can just delete this and pretend you never got it. See you soon I guess. Bye."

I lay in bed thinking about his message, he was right I was better than them but I hated the thought of going back, especially alone. God I wished I'd never agreed to come in the first place. I still felt uneasy as if I were being watched and I wanted to open the door and shout at Jake to get the hell away from me but I'd look like an idiot screaming into the darkness at eleven thirty at night. I did move the curtain and look out again but I couldn't see anything, who was out there? Or was it just my over active imagination? Getting back into bed I closed my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to turn off the light so I slept with it burning like a scared child with a night-light to keep away the scary monsters that appeared when the room was dark.

The next morning when I woke up I had decided I was going to the wedding after all and to hell with Jake, Sam, Leah, and anyone else who had a problem with me. I wondered how they'd feel If I decided to show them how I felt, but then a wedding wasn't the time or place to tell a few home truths. If not for Jake and his friends I really thought I would have got over the Cullens or Edward much sooner and easier, they kept reminding me of him, pushing him into my face constantly. I showered and put in a call for a cab back to Forks so I'd arrive about half an hour before the ceremony, not long enough for anyone to put the boot in. I still felt I was being watched but that was crazy, the wolves all had their jobs for today so they couldn't be watching me. I was trying to decide whether to go to the diner for breakfast when there was a knock on my door. I didn't believe it, would they never give up? I wrenched open the door my words ready, only to stop in amazement when I saw my visitor.

"Alice? Alice what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

I held the door open and Alice skipped inside just as I remembered her, all bouncy and full of energy with a bright smile on her face.

"Would you like to tell me what you're doing here?"

She shrugged and took off the cream jacket she was wearing looking round the room critically,

"I hate motel rooms, they're so depressing. So have you decided whether to eat or not?"

"Why don't you tell me Alice."

She ignored my sarcasm, grabbed my arm, and hauled me out across the car park and into the diner ordering for me as we sat down.

"So, what are you doing here? Just a minute, have you been watching me? I thought I felt someone out there."

"Well I thought someone should keep an eye on the mangy mutts."

"But why are you here? Are the others coming back to Forks?"

"No, we're...living in smaller groups for now."

"You left the Cullens? Why?"

She sighed and waited until the waitress left after putting my breakfast down with a cheery, "Enjoy"

I started to eat watching her as she started to explain,

"Things weren't the same after we left Forks. There was a lot of tension and disagreement."

"Over what?"

"Leaving you the way we did. Leaving you to the mercy of the wolves. It was Edwards decision."

"Really? And you followed like sheep."

"Loudly complaining sheep, but essentially yes."

"So what was the problem? You got the annoying human out of the way you should have been overjoyed."

"Bella, Edward was in the minority and anyway you weren't annoying at all. Emmett was devastated by Edwards decision, he wanted to say goodbye but Carlisle and Edward both said a clean break was for the best."

"I'm sure Rose backed them up all the way."

"I think you misunderstood Rose Bella. She never disliked you as a person, only as a threat to us, a possible way we could be exposed, besides she thought you were crazy even contemplating becoming one of us through choice. Rose hated what she had become, I think she even hated Carlisle a little for changing her."

"She would rather have died?"

"In a way. Rose wanted all the things that most women want, a home, a husband, a family, and she was denied it then you came along and were quite happy to throw away all that she held most important. Anyway, she wasn't happy because Em wasn't and she loves him."

"But she went along?"

"Yes, as a coven we followed our leader, or at least nominal leader. I'm not sure Carlisle really is the father of his family any longer, Edward seems to pull the strings as often as not."

"You said there was a break up, what happened?"

"Emmett said he couldn't stay after what happened with you so he and Rose moved out. They're living in Regina, Canada for now but he doesn't seem able to settle down."

"Carlisle and Esme? Did Edward stay with them?"

"Oh yes of course. Carlisle and Edward are as thick as thieves but Esme is heart-broken, you see she sees us as a family, as her children but we aren't. Really we're just a group of vampires who collected together to try a way of life that Carlisle was living. To her, Rose and Emmett were two of her children that suddenly left home and only ring in occasionally, she took it very hard."

"What about you and Jasper? Did you stay too?"

"Oh, look at the time! Come on you'll have to hurry, get changed and I'll drive you to Forks."

"You're going to the wedding?"

"I don't think that would be a terribly good idea do you Bella? Especially with the wolf pack around. As it is they'll smell me on you so get set for some hard questions."

"Been there, done that, got the poster, DVD, and tee-shirt, to prove it Alice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I got changed and Alice pulled her new car up to the door,

"Very nice Alice, just your style, a red sports car."

"Yes I had my eye on it for a while and finally I got it. So, you want to see how fast it can go?"

"No, lets just get there without being stopped by a radar trap."

She sighed heavily,

"OK, but you're no fun Bella."

"True Alice, I had that beaten out of me a while back."

I couldn't help the dig, I was still angry with the Cullens and although it was great to see Alice, she did stir up memories I had tried very hard to bury. Once out of Port Angeles I resumed my questions,

"So, you and Jasper? Are you still with Carlisle and Esme?"

She didn't answer me for a long time and I wondered why not but I waited patiently, where could she go? Eventually she took a deep breath and answered,

"I'm still with Esme and Carlisle."

"You mean Jasper isn't? But I thought you were mates, you were so good together."

"No we weren't Bella and I think you saw that even if you didn't say anything about it."

"Well you were opposites but they say opposites attract and I thought you complimented each other. What happened? You didn't break up because of what happened at my party did you?"

I felt horrible thinking I might be the reason for the split but she shook her head,

"No, although he had a hard time from everyone else, well except Carlisle who at least understood what had happened. Edward didn't help matters."

"What did he say?"

"After he broke it off with you he joined us in Denali. He told us that you blamed Jasper for Edward breaking off the relationship."

"That's a lie."

"I know and I told him that but he felt responsible so he found it very easy to believe Edward. Carlisle spoke to him, I did, even Esme did but none of it made any difference..."

She stopped but I didn't think she'd finished with her story she just seemed to be collecting her thoughts or was there something else? I looked at her face, she looked guilty...had she said something she later regretted?

Before I could ask her anything else we entered Forks and Alice changed the subject.

"I'll drop you here, its close enough to walk and I'm hoping my scent will have worn off in this wind."

It was windy but thankfully dry which was a bit of a record for Forks. Perhaps it was an omen for the wedding.

"Call me when you're ready to leave Bella. I've put my number in your cell phone."

Then she was gone with a cheery wave of the hand and I wondered where she would go, the old Cullen house maybe.

I walked into the house very self-consciously but Charlie seeing me came over with a beaming smile and grabbed me,

"Bella thank you for coming back. Whatever happened we can sort it out after the wedding."

I smiled and nodded,

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, could you find Billy, he's supposed to be here by now with the button holes."

"I'll find him."

I went out into the garden and sure enough there he was chatting to Jake and Emily who were both smiling, until they saw me that is, then the smiles faded. I pulled myself up, plastered a smile on my face, and walked over to join them,

"Billy, Charlie is looking for you. I think he's panicking about the button holes."

"Bella you came back. I'll bet Charlie is happy."

"Yeah well its nice that someone is."

Billy wheeled himself towards the back door while Sam looked at me his nose wrinkling and I knew he could smell Alice on my clothes,

"So, you came back with a leech."

"Nope, it's just me. Lets get something straight Sam. I'm here for Charlie and I don't give a damn what you or any of the others think of me. Just stay away and keep Leah on a leash."

I turned and walked away from them going into the marquee and seeing Mr and Mrs Newton there I went over to speak to them and catch up on Mike and Angela while we waited for the service to start. Charlie looked very handsome and as proud as punch when Sue walked down the centre on Seth's arm to join him. The service was short and simple and as soon as I could I spoke to them, that way I could get the hell away before I had another run in with Jake or Leah. Sue was friendly enough but I could see she was relieved when I said I was leaving straight away. Don't worry I thought, I'm as relieved as you are!

I walked down the street planning to ring Alice as soon as I was out of sight of the house but I heard running footsteps behind me and turned to see Jake coming towards me. He skidded to a halt and took my arm then dropped it as he saw the look on my face,

"Is it Edward? Are they back?"

"What?"

"I can smell leech on you, is it Edward Cullen?"

"No, it's not."

"Then who is it? Are they coming back to Forks?"

"Its none of your business but not as far as I know. Now if you don't mind I have a plane to catch."

"No you don't, Charlie said you weren't going back until tomorrow so where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Away from you Jake. Far away from you and the rest of the pack and I really hope I never see any of you again."

I turned and carried on walking but I didn't hear any footsteps following me, not that it meant he wouldn't spy to see who I was meeting but I decided I didn't care any more. It didn't matter what they thought of me and now Charlie was married to one of the Quileute elders I knew I wouldn't be visiting very often, if at all.

I text Alice to let her know I was ready, just so I didn't give Jake her name if he were listening and it wasn't long before I saw the red sports car round the corner. I jumped in and she took off looking to the right and waving gaily.

"They smelled me?"

"Afraid so but they didn't know who you were until now."

"Bella you stink like wet dog. Lets get back to the motel so you can shower."

"OK but I want some answers Alice."

"I've been giving you answers Bella."

"Some yes, but you've also been evasive about some things."

She looked at me quickly and I thought she looked embarrassed,

"True but only because I know when we get round to talking about certain subjects you are going to be really cross with me and I've only just got here."

"OK, stop at the nearest restaurant and I'll get something to eat then we're going back to the motel room and you don't get away with any more evasions, I want to know what's going on. Understand Alice?"

She nodded biting her lip nervously.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice

I should have known that Bella would be difficult but I had to come clean eventually and it might as well be with her, after all my actions had affected her future, for now anyway. I scanned the future as she ate her meal but I couldn't get away from telling the truth without causing even more trouble further down the line. I was guilty of causing Bella a lot of pain and sadness and not only her, but in my defence I had done it for the best of intentions...hadn't I?...well almost...OK maybe not the best of intentions...no...not at all...if I were honest I'd done what was best and easiest for me. I was selfish and I hated bad days, especially bad days for me. I'd spent too long on my own searching for something only to find out when I finally got my hands on it that it wasn't really mine in the first place. When we got back to the motel Bella got herself a soda from one of the vending machines in the hallway and sat down in a chair curling her legs up under her and popping the soda looked at me expectantly.

"Come on Alice, I'm waiting."

"OK but I need you to promise me you'll listen first and shout at me later."

"Shout at you? So I'm not going to like what I hear then?"

"Probably not."

I closed my eyes looking forward a little while and winced,

"Definitely not. Promise?"

"OK I promise, I won't lose my cool until you finish."

I hated this but it had to be done.

"After we got to Denali Jasper and Edward had a terrible row, it almost came to blows. Jasper thought we had taken a cowardly way out by sneaking off. He'd wanted to apologise and leave so the rest of us could stay and Edward could continue his relationship with you. Edward was adamant that to keep you safe we had to sever all connections and leave you to find a human and have a proper life, his words by the way not mine. I'm not sure exactly what Jasper was thinking but it really annoyed Edward who accused him of being an animal, of trying to kill you and show that our world wasn't safe for Bella. When Jazz pointed out that Edward could have kept you safe by changing you the gloves came off. Edward accused him of having no soul, of being a monster interested only in his next meal which was very unfair, Jazz hadn't slipped in years. When Jazz pressed him Edward said he wouldn't change you as it would be a tragedy even though he loved you and you were meant for him, his mate. The argument went back and forth, how could you be Edwards mate if he could turn his back on you just like that? He pointed out that Edward hadn't even attempted to protect you from his attack, because he cared more for his own safety than yours. I'd kept very quiet but when Edward told Jazz he had no idea what love really felt like I had to intervene. I told Edward that you weren't his mate and when he asked me how I knew I told him the truth, well a part of it. I said I'd seen you with your mate and it wasn't him, that Jazz was right. If you had been his true mate he would have protected you and killed Jazz to keep you safe and with him. Edward knew I was telling the truth because I allowed him to read my thoughts but only so far. There was more but I didn't want him knowing the rest, not yet. I wasn't ready yet."

"Ready for what Alice? What did Edward do when he knew it was the truth?"

"He threw down a challenge to Jazz. Take back all he had said or leave, leave me behind and go."

"But that would mean breaking a mated couple, I thought that was against the law."

"Only if Edward did the breaking up. He was trying to make Jazz do it himself and I knew Jazz wouldn't do that."

"Because he couldn't leave you behind."

"No, because he didn't think he could and he wouldn't retract his words."

"I don't get the distinction Alice."

"I know, but you will Bella. Carlisle and Esme stood with Edward although they didn't want Jazz and I to leave."

"But they must have seen you'd have to? Why didn't they tell Edward to get his head out of his ass?"

"Emmett did, just before they left. I don't think Emmett was convinced you were Edwards mate and I need to ask you a question, do you think Edward was your mate?"

Bella sat sipping on her soda for a while before answering but we both knew the answer to the question.

"No, I'd seen you and Jazz and Rose and Emmett, Edward never treated me in quite the same way. He was too controlling, too stifling, for it to be true love. I worked that one out over the months after you left. Once the terrible pain of being abandoned eased."

"Right answer but not quite for the right reason, you see you believed the lie, just like the rest, it is possible to fake love Bella and fake it so well you can fool even those you live with."

"No, I don't believe that Alice. If two people don't love each other then it shows. It must."

I shook my head sadly,

"Not when the person doing the acting is very good at it and has a good reason for that act. Even more so if the person is always believed because they never lie."

Bella's brow furrowed and I knew she was trying to work it out for herself.

"You said Emmett didn't believe because he and Rose were mates so that only leaves Carlisle and Esme. I know Carlisle has to lie to survive, especially to stay safe for centuries but why would he lie about Esme? Was it because he changed her and therefore felt responsible for her happiness? How sad, that's tragic because I'm sure she loves him."

"She does. He changed her to be his mate and she's been in that position since she woke up but you're on the wrong track Bella. You look but you don't see, no one does because they believe the lie and the innocent party had nothing to measure feelings against."

"I'm sorry Alice I must be thick because I don't understand."

"I know and believe me if I hadn't been forced into a position of having to tell the truth you still wouldn't. You'd go through your entire life and never discover what you'd missed."

"Alice I'm tired and now I'm confused, so could you please talk sense or if you already are then put it in simple terms that even a moron like me can understand."

Bella

I wasn't sure if Alice were being deliberately obtuse or if I was just too tired to see what she thought was right under my nose. I thought about what she'd said. Someone in the family had been faking love and it wasn't Emmett or Rose, nor was it Esme which only left Carlisle or Edward but no he was out of the equation so it had to be Carlisle.

"Why is it important that I know Carlisle was a liar? How does it change anything for me? Alice please I don't understand."

"I know you don't Bella and you won't believe me when I tell you but its the truth. I was the liar."

"You?"

"Yes. It was me, I played my role very well Bella because I had to. I needed help to reach Carlisle's coven and Jasper, Major Whitlock was my best bet. I saw his future and I knew he wouldn't survive without someone, someone he had to believe meant the world to him. I saw our future and it looked good enough for me so I lived the lie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Alice had lied to Jasper all these years? She didn't love him?

"Why?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Alice

Well I'd started so I had to continue,

"Bella I know you're shocked but think about it. I was a lone woman with no idea of what had happened or who was responsible. I had a huge hole where my past should have been. I was scared and confused and the only thing I could see was Carlisle Cullen offering me a way to live that I could cope with. It was like a shining safe harbour but I had to get there and I had no idea who was good and who was bad in this world. Then I saw Jasper, I knew what he was and I knew where he was going to be so I could arrange a meeting, the problem was how did I persuade him to accompany me to the Cullens. Why would he agree to take me there? I was nothing to him...but I could be. I was drawn to him and you must admit he was very easy on the eye. If he thought I was the one, his mate, then he'd go wherever I wanted and it wasn't all selfish. He had problems of his own that could be overcome with Carlisle's help and the support I was willing to give him. So you see we both got something from my little white lie."

"Alice it was hardly a little white lie. You told Jasper you were his mate and did everything to make him believe it just so you could get where you wanted to go safely! What about him?"

"He got me. I put everything into that relationship Bella. It wasn't easy fooling an empath I can tell you, but I did have one ally and ironically it was the same one that had turned his life into a living hell."

"Who?"

"Maria, his sire. She made him the savage he became but she was also his only lover and she didn't really love him only what he could do for her. So you see he had nothing to gauge my feelings against, or his own. What Jasper thought was love was actually gratitude and little else. I gave him what he was striving for, a way to live without the torture of killing humans to feed. His life became peaceful and much more relaxed and to him that was enough and probably more than he thought he deserved."

Bella

Alice had always confused me because she was a mixture of competing attitudes and emotions. She appeared to be happy and willing to help make others feel the same but everything she did also provided her with some reward. My friendship gave he an outlet for her exuberance, I was like a small child she was introducing to the grown ups world. I became the little sister she had never had. All her little treats and parties were so she could show off her skills and indulge her latest whims be it clothes, music, or decorating. Alice I had come to realize was a puppet master and we, as we indulged her, became the puppets.

"What would you have done if he ran into his real mate? Surely he would have known then?"

"Well firstly I knew before he did when his mate would show up so I had plenty of time to prepare things and secondly I was able to orchestrate things the way I wanted. I would let Jasper go once the time was right."

"For who Alice? For you or for him?"

She looked at me a little abashed,

"Good question Bella. You see I not only saw his mate but my own. Unfortunately I got the timing off a little and his mate decided to make things difficult, she just didn't see things the way she was supposed to, it meant I was in a difficult position. If Jasper found out I had been lying to him and put his real mate at risk because I kept the truth to myself a little too long he could have turned very ugly, besides I owed something to the Cullens and to blurt out the truth would have hurt them, one especially. I was in a very difficult position."

"So how did you deal with it?"

"Not well I'm afraid because I couldn't tell what his mate was going to do, I misjudged things and it almost cost her life. It also lost me Jasper and ended up splitting the family anyway."

"Why are you telling me all this? Did I know her? Was it one of the Denali girls I heard so much about?"

"No, much closer to home and when I tell you I rather think you will be cross too."

"Me? Why? Alice come on."

"Before I tell you I have to explain something. I set Edward up to fall for you."

"You did what?"

"I knew you were his singer and Edward would be drawn to you like a moth to a flame and just as destructively. I told him you were his mate and he believed me. Why shouldn't he? He felt the draw and mistook the lure of your blood for the lure of your heart. I needed you out of the way, beyond reach. Jasper was furious with me, meddling, I think he felt Edwards emotions with regard to you and he knew something wasn't right. I saw my own mate closing in and I set up the party and the accident, or at least it was coming anyway and I decided to use it to my own ends."

"What ends Alice?"

"Well, it wasn't meant to go the way it did. When you cut yourself and Edward over reacted, as I knew he would, knocking you into the table full of crystal and causing you a lot more damage Jasper was supposed to save you from the thirst of the others. What I didn't take into consideration was that he would hesitate long enough to make sure he wasn't going to hurt you before moving. As it was Emmett and Edward were able to get to him first and wrestle him out of the room. He still saved you though Bella without even realizing he'd done it. He took Edwards thirst away, pulled it into his body enabling Edward to control himself."

"I knew there was something wrong with the picture but I was never able to work out what. I'd never felt uneasy with Jasper despite what everyone kept telling me...you included Alice."

She heard my accusing tone and nodded,

"Yes, I needed to keep you two apart as much as I possibly could. When Edward came back from taking you home and told us we had to leave I thought things were back on track, I would go with the Cullens to Denali and find my mate waiting there while Jasper would stay behind and recognise his. Instead he insisted he was to blame, he felt guilty and offered to apologise to you and leave. I tried to stop him but Edward and the others blamed him too, Emmett was especially angry because he was so fond of you and Jasper left with the anger of the others ringing in his ears."

Alice

My story was almost over now and I wondered if Bella had any idea how it ended,

"I went to Denali but something had happened, my mate had heard about the trouble in the Cullen family and decided to leave before we got there. I'm still looking for him but I always seem to be one step behind despite using my gift. In the end I decided it was because I had meddled with other lives and was being punished so I came to find you. If I told you the truth perhaps I would be allowed my own happiness. I'm really sorry Bella. I know you've had a hard time of it and its all my fault."

"I still don't understand. Are you telling me that I should have stayed with Edward? That he's looking for me, realizing he's made a mistake? Because if you are I have to tell you that he's way too late."

"No Bella, haven't you been listening at all to what I've said? Edward was never your mate. He will find his eventually but it was never you. You are Jaspers mate. I tried to tell him before he left but he said I'd lied so much he didn't believe anything I said any longer and I guess I don't blame him."

Bella hadn't taken in anything I said after the statement about Jasper, she looked shell-shocked.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella 

I was too shocked to take in anything else Alice said, I wasn't sure whether to laugh in her face or slap her for playing with my life, mine and Jaspers. I didn't care about Edward, he got all he deserved after the way he treated me. I got up and threw my empty soda can in the trash bin then pulled my case over and got out my travelling clothes Alice's words still ringing in my ears.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm going to shower and get dressed then I'm calling a cab for the airport and I really hope by the time I get out of the shower that you are gone Alice, because if you are still here I'll be really tempted to slap you silly."

"There's no need to be like that Bella, I am trying to put things right after all."

"Only because you think you have to Alice to get your own happiness, and why should I believe you any more than Jasper did? Your track record in the truth stakes frankly stinks."

"I know but it's still true and you will never be happy until you find each other again. Have you had a good day since he left?"

"I haven't had a good day since Edward told me he didn't care, that he didn't want me any more and you all left in the night like jackals."

"I understand how you must feel Be...".

I interrupted her sharply,

"No Alice, you don't. You don't have the slightest idea how I feel. I doubt you have any genuine feelings of your own either. Now get the hell out of here before I throw you out, vampire or not."

Alice got up with a cross expression,

"Well I knew you wouldn't be happy with me but I think you are over reacting just a little. I'll help you find Jasper if you like."

"Alice if you told me it was night I'd have to look out the window just to be sure, before I believed you."

Alice

Bella went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her while I stood unsure in the centre of the room. How was I supposed to help her if she wouldn't listen to me? She was far too angry to talk to any longer so I did the only thing I could and left her with his cellphone number, she already had mine, and a short note then left shutting the door behind me very quietly. I would wait in the car until she left just in case she'd had second thoughts or wanted a lift to the airport trying to decide what else I could do. There was no point in ringing Jazz, he wouldn't answer and I knew he would laugh if I sent him a text telling him to find Bella. I wish things had turned out differently for all of us but I'd learned my lesson, well I thought I had. I sat in the parking lot until I saw a cab pull up outside Bella's room and watched as she came out and got in without even looking around to see if I was still there. I let the cab get away then followed well back so she wouldn't see me if she was looking but she never even turned around and when she got out of the cab she still didn't look to see if I were there. Bella was in a really bad mood! I thought about following her into the airport or even to San Antonio but I'd done all I could, the rest was down to her. As for Cade, well I wasn't sure what to make of him, would he be a help or a hindrance? He must be here for the same reason I was although our motives were different. I was curious but not curious enough to hang around, I had other more important things to worry about.

Bella

I was so angry with Alice I could have screamed and if she'd still been in my room when I came out of the shower I really think I might have tried to hit her. How dare she play god with others lives, especially people she was supposedly so close to. That's if she was telling the truth and I had serious doubts about that, I thought Alice was a stranger to the truth half the time. Not only had she ruined my life with her meddling but Jasper's and Edward's too, not to mention the splitting of the Cullen family, she was a disaster on two legs! I thought she was probably still hanging around but I didn't bother to look for her, I never wanted to see the scheming little bitch again. She could go to hell and take the rest of the Cullens with her, I was sick of the way they still affected my life. It took almost the whole flight before I had calmed down enough to think about what I'd heard in any depth. Alice had her reasons for contacting me after so long but I doubted they were the ones she'd given me. If Jasper and I had meant to be together he would have found a way to tell me, hell he'd be here now! No, she had a scheme of her own and guess what, I wasn't playing any more. I deleted her number from my cell phone and threw away the piece of paper she'd supposedly written Jaspers number on. It would probably connect me to the speaking clock or something, that would give her a good laugh! There were several text messages from Charlie and Sue but I ignored them, I wasn't in the mood for a blow by blow account of the reception and how great the Quileutes had been with all they'd done.

Lisa was waiting for me when I got out of the airport and taking one look at my face she drove straight to her place and ignoring my protests dragged me in for strong coffee and a good moan.

"Was the wedding that bad?"

"Well it wasn't a picnic but I guess it could have been worse."

"Charlie was OK?"

"Yes and Sue."

"Was the guy you'd had problems with before there?"

"Jake? Yes but he didn't have much to say."

"So what's got you throwing your rattle out of the pram and breathing fire?"

"Nothing, I just met an old f...acquaintance."

"Oh right. Not the guy who hurt you?"

"No. I'm sorry Lisa but I really don't want to talk about it. Too raw."

"OK. Well in that case I'll take you home. Oh yeah, I've been instructed by mum and dad to tell you that you are invited for Thanksgiving and no excuses will be tolerated."

My first inclination was to refuse but I knew they were being kind and I did enjoy the family atmosphere so I agreed albeit reluctantly.

"I suppose it's too much to hope that Andy will be away?"

"Yes, but he has a girlfriend and he's bringing her with him so we can meet her."

"Thank God for that. Is she local?"

"I think he met her doing research for his stupid book. Her name is Crystal and she's a paranormal investigator."

"A what?"

"She goes around supposedly haunted houses looking for ghosts, that sort of thing. Sounds right up his street wouldn't you say?"

I couldn't help laughing at Lisa's expression, maybe Thanksgiving would be more entertaining than I had thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Alice

I thought I'd better keep an eye on Bella's future, see if she was going to play ball but it seemed not. Instead she was getting ready to spend the holiday with her friends family and Cade. That could be interesting, I wondered if he would tell her he knew me, that he'd been in Forks? I doubted it, he certainly wouldn't be flavour of the month if he did but his goal was the same as mine, to keep things as they should be which meant getting Bella and Jasper at least in the same state and preferably the same town. Once he was close enough the mating pull would do the rest but he was as stubborn as she was so it wasn't going to be easy for either of us. In the meantime I went back to Esme and Carlisle to find Edward was back too.

"Alice, where have you been? Causing trouble no doubt."

He was busy trying to read my thoughts and I was equally as busy trying to stop him but he did get a small flash and was on it like a dog with a bone,

"Why did you go back to Forks?"

"I went to collect a few things from the old house."

"Really? So why were you in Bella's street?"

"I heard Charlie was getting remarried and I was curious, it's not a crime."

"Charlie remarried? Anyone I know? Was Bella there?"

"Yes, Sue Clearwater, and I have no idea."

"Sue Clearwater? She's a Quileute isn't she? I bet Bella stayed away in that case. Jacob Black would have been sniffing around otherwise. Where is she now?"

"Sue? On her honeymoon I imagine."

"Bella."

"No idea."

Well I didn't for sure did I?

When Edward finally left to hunt with Esme I spoke to Carlisle. I told him what had happened and for his advice,

"Alice I don't think you can do any more. It's too late anyway, neither Jasper nor Bella trust you. If its going to happen they will have to find each other on their own."

"What about Cade though?"

"If one of the watchers is keeping an eye on Bella it means she is meant for the world beyond the human one. He will see that she finds that place, whether it's with Jasper or someone else."

"I don't think he knows who she's destined for, I should have told him,"

"Why didn't you? Is it because you aren't sure yourself?"

"I'm sure Carlisle although things keep changing. It's as if something is working to keep them apart. Jasper was supposed to be travelling to Texas but he changed his plans and I know Bella has no plans to travel."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, wandering I think. I wish he would talk to me, then they could meet up and get on with things."

Carlisle looked at me suspiciously,

"What you mean Alice is that then you can get on with your life. You think your interference in their lives has somehow messed up your own future don't you?"

I nodded, sighing heavily,

"I guess so. I'm so lonely Carlisle but I can't see my way forward while they are still parted and that's all my fault."

"Sometimes Alice, fate plays cruel tricks on us. Sometimes we have to be patient and let her have her way."

He was right of course but I didn't have to like it,

"Couldn't you contact him Carlisle? Tell him. I'm sure he'd listen to you."

"I don't think so Alice, remember he left feeling that we all condemned him so why should he think I want to help him now? No, he's going to eye anything I might tell him with suspicion. I'm sorry Alice, you'll just have to be patient."

Carlisle

I sat in my study deep in thought when Esme and Edward got back, I heard Alice speaking to Edward and Esme's quiet footsteps approach my study. It was an agreement between all of us that if I were in here with the door shut I was not to be disturbed. It didn't happen often, only when there was a problem I didn't know how to deal with and this was such a time so she walked past my door and on to our bedroom. Alice was the problem, I loved her like a daughter but she was a very shallow and selfish person and this time she had caused great harm to an innocent girl, Bella Swan. Edward had got over his infatuation and he would find the right girl eventually I was sure of that. Jasper had suffered too but he was a strong man, he would find a way through the pain and back to Bella. She was the one I felt sorry for, Edward had treated her cruelly in my opinion and he knew how I felt but it wasn't for me to interfere between him and his girlfriend. She had been deeply wounded by his attitude and our leaving as we did. I wasn't at all surprised she didn't believe Alice, what earthly reason did she have to do so especially when Alice had told her of the lies she had told to get what she wanted. The best thing for Bella was for us to stay out of her life, let fate sort out the problems and put everything back on the right track, which it would do in time. With a sigh I got up and followed Esme to the bedroom, for now I needed my mate close to me, to take away the troubling thoughts and allow me to submerge myself in her love for me.

Edward

I was very suspicious of Alice's tale, she told so many lies and you never knew when or why. She had gone to Forks and it wasn't to collect things from the house whatever she may have said. She had gone there to see someone and I doubted it was Charlie. Had she gone to contact Bella? If so then why? We had all agreed to leave Bella alone to her human life and that included my dear sister. If she was contacting Bella then I wanted to know why. Surely she wasn't still going on about Bella and Jasper being meant for each other. That was just another of her stories and a ridiculous one at that. I would be keeping a close eye on my little sister and if she was in contact with Bella Swan I would find out and put a stop to it. Bella needed to be left alone, to find a human who would love her and give her everything that a human woman craved, even if she didn't realize it. Bella had been very stubborn on that score but I knew I had done the right thing, especially as I had finally found my real mate, one I would be introducing the family to very soon. She was everything I could have wished for, beautiful, intelligent, funny, and self-confident, in fact just like me. I knew Carlisle and Esme would approve and once Alice saw us together she would too, after all she'd stopped me from making a terrible mistake in Forks for this very reason.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Edward

Esme was suspicious now, she was almost sure that I had found my mate and couldn't work out why I wasn't bringing her into the family. She thought perhaps my mate wasn't a vegetarian and she was right about that but it wasn't why I kept them in the dark. I wasn't at all sure what Carlisle and Esmes reaction would be and I'd had more than enough grief from everyone. At least Rose and Emmett were out of the way because she would have flipped out and Emmett would bitch constantly. He still thought I should be finding Bella and bringing her back. He just didn't get it and of course Alice had skipped off without telling the others that she'd set the whole thing up. No one would believe me if I told them, after all Alice never lied, she saw the future and helped us all. I wondered if the little witch had found her mate yet. I hadn't heard from her in so long she might have. Had she seen my mate yet? Or wasn't she interested in finding out who it was? If not it would come as a big a shock to her as it did to me.

Our meeting was one of those strange twists of fate, I'd been wandering just to get away from the constant remarks about Bella and how she was doing. If Esme was that worried about her then why didn't she get in touch herself and find out? Vienna seemed as good a place as any to hang out, at least the music would soothe me. Perhaps it was fate that sent me there, who knew? As soon as I set eyes on her at a piano recital I knew she was the one, she affected me in a way that Bella never had and I understood Alice's words. It had been Bella's blood that drew me, and that alone. This woman was everything a woman should be, tall, willowy, and so beautiful it was almost painful. I managed to bump into her as we both left and as she turned her eyes on me it was as if they were lasers burning deep into my brain.

"Hello Edward, I wondered if you would come to introduce yourself to me."

"You know my name?"

"I know all about you Edward Cullen. I've been researching you for some time."

"Really? Why would you do that?"

"I heard about you in Volterra and what I heard fascinated me. Why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can get to know each other better?"

We had spent the next two weeks in each others company only separating when she went to hunt. I offered to accompany her but she refused knowing we had different diets. So I had found my mate in one of the Volturi, or I assumed she was, she spoke very little about herself, instead she was interested in my life.

"I know of Carlisle and his strange diet. Doesn't it bother you at all? Living on animal blood I mean? I don't think I could live that way."

"It isn't easy Cai but it made my sire very happy, he doesn't think we need to be monsters by killing the humans."

"But then he sees the humans as more than cattle while most of us do not. I heard you were involved with a human girl a while back. That must have been quite a challenge, smelling her blood all the time and wanting it. Did you find it too much in the end Edward?"

"I guess so, we just weren't right for each other. Do the Volturi know about her?"

"Bella Swan? No, I kept it quiet, I'm one of the remote viewers, they trust me to inform them of any infractions."

"So why did you keep it to yourself?"

"Because I saw that we were destined to be together Edward and if I'd told the brothers of your little peccadillo with a human I knew it would put you in danger. Aro hates anything that threatens the vampire world, you must know that."

Cai had to return to Volterra at the end of the month and I knew I would miss her terribly but I wasn't ready to make a decision to go there with her yet. She said she understood how big a commitment that was and promised to get back to Vienna as soon as she could but it would be a few weeks at least. Until then we would have to make do with phone calls. I decided to go back to see Carlisle while I waited for her to join me again. I wondered if he knew anything about the remote viewers in general and Cai in particular. I'd never heard him mention remote viewers before but then there were lots of things in Volterra that I guessed he hadn't mentioned over the years. He and Esme were pleased to welcome me home, especially as all the others were away.

"Alice is travelling so we have no idea where she is but Rose and Emmett are still in Canada. I tried talking to them but they wont budge. Couldn't you speak to Emmett Edward? Explain that Bella is in the past?"

"Actually I might have some news that will shut my brother up. I've found my mate."

Esmes smile was so bright it nearly dazzled but Carlisle looked sceptical,

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you, who is she? When will you be bringing her here so we can meet her?"

"Soon Esme but she has things to do first. We met in Vienna a few weeks ago."

"What's her name son?"

"Cai, she's beautiful, intelligent and just about perfect."

"Well I'm pleased for you Edward and I look forward to meeting her."

Carlisle

I felt there was something Edward wasn't telling us but I guessed he would in his own time and I knew he had questions for me so when he tapped on my study door the next day I was ready.

"Edward come in, sit down. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you about remote viewers Carlisle."

"Remote viewers? Oh, right. Well as far as the dictionary definition goes it is the ability to acquire accurate direct knowledge not available to the ordinary physical senses, of things and events or 'targets' — distant in time or space, in the past, present, or future. But I guess you already know this, so what is it you are really asking me?"

"Is Alice a remote viewer?"

"Not really, Alice's visions just come to her, she doesn't have to look as it were and she only sees the future."

"Have you ever met any remote viewers?"

"Yes, a couple. The Volturi have some I think although I only ever met one and she like Alice didn't have to think about it, her visions just came to her although she could also see the present and past if she concentrated. The brothers found the remote viewers very useful. One of them was a human they found and changed themselves after hearing of her "Special" gift. Its one of the reasons they want Alice, she doesn't have to work for the information, it just comes to her."

"Do you know the name of any of the remote viewers in Volterra?"

"Why? Is that what your mate is Edward? If so I must warn you that Aro and the others will never let her leave Volterra, not for any length of time. And no, I don't know of a remote viewer or any other Volturi called Cai which is not to say she wasn't there when I was. The Volturi is vast, very few know all of them. All I can tell you is that they are overseen by Aros wife and mate."

"I thought the wives were just kept away from everything and heavily guarded."

"They are heavily guarded but Aros wife is a very strong personality and to keep her happy Aro allows her to oversee them, I think she might have some talent herself but I don't know for sure. If you intend to get mixed up with this Cai make very sure she is your mate because it will mean your moving permanently to Volterra, that much I do know. I'm amazed the brothers allowed her time away from Italy frankly."

Edward

So my Cai was special, valued by the brothers, well that meant I would get a good place in the Volturi if I went back with her. I would get my mate and Aro would get me, he'd been trying for long enough. If I were there the subject of Bella Swan would never come up or of it did it would be brushed aside as nothing. If Alice were right about her then she would probably be changed by now, if my brother had anything to say about it although to me the thought of Bella and Jasper as a couple was laughable. She was sweet and shy, a delicate orchid while he was a blood soaked monster who would probably kill her at their first sexual encounter, I knew he'd offered to before, kill her that was, and I wondered if she knew that. She was someone else's problem now, not mine. Esme was very excited at the thought of a new daughter in the family until Carlisle pointed out that we would be living in Volterra, not with them.

"Do you think it will make a difference to Rose and Emmett? After all he was very upset about Bella. If he knew you had found your mate then they might come home. I miss my children and they are scattered to the four winds now."

Whilst I loved Esme for her unconditional love of all her children she had always been a rival to me. Carlisle and I had been together some time before he changed her and suddenly I found myself sharing his attention, his affection, with another. As the others slowly joined us it didn't matter so much, Carlisle was always closer to me, I was special in his eyes, just as it should be. When I took my place in the Volturi at Cai's side I would be even more special.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Aro

I waited for news of Edward Cullen, he was almost within my grasp but I wouldn't be happy until he was here as a permanent member of the Volturi, he'd elude me for far too long. When Cai got back she came straight to me with a smile on her face.

"I take it from your expression that you have good news for me."

"Yes, Edward is hooked. I just need to reel him in. When do you want me to bring him here?"

"Give him a little time to miss you then tell him you are unable to leave,. He'll come to join you then."

"Do I get to keep him?"

"Do you want him Cai?"

"Of course not Aro. How could you ask me that? Everything I've done I did for you and the good of the Volturi."

"Of course my dear, I apologise. Now leave me."

I watched as she left, she did anything I asked her, she was still so grateful for all I'd done for her. I wondered at Edwards blindness where she was concerned,. She was a blank canvas until someone put emotions and thoughts into her mind. A very damaged young woman who had caught my eye so very long ago. I wondered if she even realized what she was doing for me, my dear Cai who did anything I asked her to make me happy, who could ask for anything more? It had worried me over the years that her personality might re-emerge but it seemed that the things she had been subjected to had wiped her clean, a fortuitous happening for me.

Things had worked out very well for me, Carlisle's "family" had finally splintered as I always knew it must which meant the two members that were important for the Volturi were vulnerable at last. Cai had been perfect for Edward, they made a wonderful couple, at least until he was finally here when Chelsea would take over his loyalty. Alice was going to be more difficult but I knew she was busy looking for her mate and she would find him soon. It had taken a long while and a lot of hard work and money but I finally found a way to Alice Cullen too. She had an Achilles heel, her past. Alice knew nothing about where she came from, who her parents or even her sire was. I on the other hand had the answers to all these questions and I was more than willing to give them to her in return for her joining us. Her mate wasn't Volturi, however he was happy to be paid for leading her here and joining us. Christian was a fighter, a good one, and I was only too happy to offer him a place in the guard if he brought Alice Cullen with him.

As for the human girl who had made this all possible, well for now she was no threat to us, tucked away in Texas but I had a close watch put on her for some time after the Cullens left. At one point I thought she might save me a job and kill herself but she pulled through and became a ghost, not a real person any longer just a shade who followed the routines of the humans. She managed to find herself a job and as nothing was happening in her world I had the watch scaled back. There was again a little blip when the Quileute girl turned up but she soon disappeared and nothing more came of it so we went back to a sporadic watch. I didn't expect her to be any trouble but knowing where she was could be useful if Edward proved to be a little reluctant to stay. He may not love her but he did have feelings never the less and would feel very guilty if he thought he might be responsible for her death. Things seemed to be falling into place at last, much as I knew they would. Caius and Marcus would be pleased to hear that Edward and Alice were within our grasp finally.

Once I was sure Cai had returned to her quarters I went to see Caius, he would be the most difficult to persuade that my actions were the right ones. I found him alone in his quarters studying as always, he never felt he knew enough, while I thought that at times he knew altogether too much.

"Aro what a pleasure. Please sit down."

I took a chair opposite and picked up the book he had discarded,

"Still researching Children of the Moon Caius? I would have thought you knew everything that had ever been written about that particular subject."

"You can never know enough about your enemy Aro surely you know that."

"True brother. Well to change the subject I have good news for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Edward Cullen will be joining us very soon. He had found his mate in one of the Volturi."

"He has? Does he know she's Volturi? I would think that Carlisle might have something to say about that."

"Carlisle doesn't know and even if he did he doesn't have the same influence as he once had. The Cullens are fragmented now."

"I see, and I take it you are responsible for that?"

"Me? Heavens no, I had nothing to do with it, Alice Cullen did it all for me."

"Alice Cullen? She's left too? How did you manage that?"

"How isn't important but yes, I think she might be here soon too Caius, which would of course be a wonderful thing. Strange how things turn out well for us in the end isn't it? I take it you don't have a problem with the two Cullens joining us?"

"Ah, so that's why you came to see me. Feeling a little nervous after taking this action on your own?"

"Not at all. All I do, I do for the good of the Volturi and having Edward and Alice's gifts at our service will be good for us."

"I can't argue with that. Have you told Marcus yet?"

"No, I thought I'd give you the good news first. Marcus tends to see problems where there are none."

Caius looked at me sharply,

"Really? And what problems is Marcus going to see Aro?"

"None as far as I know."

"None? Wasn't Alice Cullen with Major Whitlock? Is he going to come looking for her?"

"No, they are already history and she severed the relationship some time ago so it has nothing to do with us."

I knew Caius was looking for problems too but there really weren't any, not this time. He sat back eyes closed for a few minutes thinking about everything I had told him. Finally he sat up again with a smile,

"Well as long as there are no complications Aro I suggest we visit Marcus with the good news. It will seem better coming from the two of us."

"Yes, he does tend to be a little suspicious of me at times. Thank you Caius."

I couldn't help a smile as I followed Caius down the corridor to Marcus quarters, his presence would put Marcus at his ease a little more. As we walked in Marcus looked up from his papers and smiled,

"Well, two guests, I am honoured but I take it this isn't a social visit. Please be seated."

He listened carefully as I explained the situation then glanced at Caius,

"You are happy about this?"

"I see nothing to worry us. Both Edward and Alice are coming of their own free will, we aren't forcing them and Carlisle can hardly complain about that."

Marcus smiled a little knowingly and looked back at me,

"What aren't you telling us Aro?"

"I'm sorry?"

Even to me my voice sounded hurt.

"There is more, there's always more with you Aro, so what aren't you telling us?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Caius

I could see from Aros expression that Marcus was right, he'd seen something that I had missed, but what? Aro smiled a little as he answered,

"Ah Marcus you know me too well. Alice's mate is someone who desperately wants a place in the guard and she is his price, it was merely fortunate that he was the one, nothing to do with me Marcus I assure you."

"Which means you had a hand in Edwards conversion to our cause."

"No, I don't think I could put it as strongly as that Caius."

"No, that's not Aro's way brother, you should know that by now. He merely uses opportunities but I think it's a little more than that this time. You have a hand in the plan with regard to Edward Aro. Tell us."

"Well I wont deny that I helped to facilitate his journey here, in fact I suppose it is my responsibility that he has found his mate in one of the guard."

"Who?"

Marcus blunt question took Aro aback slightly and I knew he was behind it all but as long as it didn't backfire on us I didn't really care. I just wished he would tell us instead of playing games.

"Cai has snared him."

"Cai? I don't think I know her. What does she do here?"

Marcus laughed out loud at this,

"Aro you still have the ability to shock me, even after all these centuries. What happens when he gets here? When he finds out?"

"It will be a little late to complain then don't you think? Besides I think she may really be his mate, she doesn't have one, does she Marcus?"

Marcus stood up and walked from the room slamming the door behind him which confused me even more.

I waited but Aro just shook his head,

"He always did over react to things. Poor Marcus needs a woman Caius, he's been alone too long."

Then he turned and went out too, leaving me alone and confused. I needed to catch up with Marcus to find out what was going on so I went to the archives, his usual hideaway when he was upset and sure enough there he was in a window seat at the back of the room. He heard me coming and looked up and I was surprised to see that he really looked upset as I joined him,

"Marcus what did I miss?"

"Caius how much do you know about our past? Mine and Aro's I mean?"

"Not a lot. I didn't know you had one. Do you mean before the forming of the Volturi?"

"Please don't be coy Caius. I know Aro is responsible for Didymes death."

"That's not true. It was an accident."

"Caius if you really believe that then you are a fool and I know you are not so please don't insult my intelligence."

"I don't know anything Marcus although I have my suspicions."

"Well I do know and one day if I ever get free from Chelsea's influence I will get my revenge. Aro killed his own sister rather than lose me from the Volturi yet he never asks my opinion any longer, never uses my gift, he just wanted to own me, it's as simple as that."

"But I don't see what that has to do with Edward Cullen."

"I know and that worries me Caius because it means you don't see how big a monster Aro is and if you don't then I can't show you. It's up to you to discover for yourself."

He wouldn't say any more and much as I struggled to see the connection between Marcus late wife and Edward I couldn't.

Marcus

When I got back to my room there was a message from Aro on my desk asking me to visit him as soon as I got the message but I threw it in my waste basket and picked up my papers. I knew he would soon be back but I would make him come to me, my days of following his orders was long gone and he knew it. Whilst I had known he was a monster among monsters even I had never expected him to sink so low. The trouble was there was nothing I could do about it, I was tied to him in a way I could never escape. It was even beyond me to warn Edward Cullen, not because he was worthy of warning but because it would ruin Aros plans. I could have told Caius but I didn't know if he would do anything about it, he was closer in attitude to Aro than me. I closed my eyes trying to see a way around it but I couldn't see anything then there was a tap on my door, not Aros usual hard knock and the door opened.

"Could I speak to you for a moment Marcus?"

"Of course, come in."

"No I don't want to be found here by Aro. Could we walk in the catacombs? He never goes down there."

I threw my cloak around my shoulders and followed her out.

The catacombs were dark but we didn't need a light, our eyesight was adequate and we found a stone slab and sat down side by side.

"You weren't surprised to see me Marcus which leads me to believe you know why I'm here."

"Yes, Aro told us earlier but Caius doesn't see."

"No, he is so wrapped up in Athenadora and his hatred of the werewolves he sees nothing else. But you know what has happened?"

"Yes I do and I wish I could help but Aro has me under Chelsea's thrall, I can't act against him, you know that."

"I know. I wanted to ask your advise though. You are a wise man Marcus and I loved Didyme too."

"What do you want of me?"

"I have found my mate after all this time, all these weary years, away from Italy, Volterra, and now I'm being used to snare him for Aro. I want to leave Marcus, run away and stay free but I'm afraid. He'll send Demetri to find us and then what will he do?"

"You can't hide from Demetri, he will find you."

"The sad thing is Marcus that I don't care for myself only my mate. I know you don't have a very high opinion of Edward Cullen but I love him and I can't spring the trap on him. What can I do?"

I could see no way of running and staying free, Aro would tear the very earth apart to find them, he would have to. How could they survive and find happiness? She, if not he, deserved a chance at that. The only places safe from the Volturi were inhabited by other creatures no safer for our kind. Would one of these help fugitives from the Volturi? I doubted it because it would be declaring war on the Volturi, not a wise decision.

"I have no idea, I wish I did. My only suggestion would be to speak to Carlisle Cullen, if there is a way he will find it, he loves his son Edward and will do anything to keep him safe. I could sound him out if you like, I wouldn't be acting against Aro so it should be fine."

"Would you Marcus? Thank you."

We split up at the entrance of the catacombs and I went back to my rooms to find Felix waiting.

"Aro would like to see you Marcus."

"Well I'm here now so he can visit whenever he wants."

Both Felix and I knew I was expected to go to Aro but I was past playing those games, he could come to me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

My life finally got back to normal although my nights were getting worse ever since my conversation with Alice Cullen. My dreams were inhabited by her telling me over and over that I was Jaspers mate which was bad enough, it was so cruel, but even worse when I thought of him I got a feeling of dread. I felt something terrible was happening not to me but to him as if he were being dragged into a black hole and slowly disappearing. If he was hurting because of Alice's actions I felt sorry for him. I knew how I felt and it could be nothing in comparison to the pain he was going through finding she had lied all those years and manipulated him only to suddenly decide she was bored with the game and dropped him. At least I had Lisa and her family, I hoped he had friends who could support him until he found his true mate, whoever she was. Thinking about Lisa I was becoming nervous, it was rapidly approaching Thanksgiving and the family get together, Charlie and Sue had invited me there, they were having a party and inviting the Quileutes and of course I couldn't wait to accept! I tried to refuse as politely as possible, I thought only if forced there screaming in a straitjacket might upset Charlie a bit but it was how I felt. Going to Lisa's parents wasn't that bad and I was interested to meet Crystal, it might even be fun. I'd never met a Paranormal Investigator before.

Lisa drove out to the house with our cases, it was going to be a long weekend holiday, and she'd even persuaded me to pack my swim wear, her parents had a heated indoor pool and although I'd managed to avoid going in this far I thought the time had come. Jake and Nathan were waiting to greet us and even carried the cases upstairs,

"They are trying to get back in our good books."

"Oh why?"

"They dressed up as werewolves and scared the cleaner half to death so they are on a warning. If they try anything with Andy's girlfriend they will be grounded for a year and have no pocket money for ten."

I had to laugh at Dennis face, he looked exasperated.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm to blame for this."

"Rubbish, the boys just need to learn what is and is not acceptable behaviour Marie. Now I think Mary would be glad of a hand in the kitchen, I think she remembered you telling her what a good cook you are and I have to say that much as I love my wife, she is a disaster in the kitchen. Our cooker has two settings, off and full on, so things are either raw or incinerated, why do you think Cade takes over the cooking when he's here?"

"Is he coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes but his flight was delayed so it won't be landing until about midnight. I offered to pick him up but he says he'll find his own way home. I guess he should be able to at his age."

Mary was in a bit if a state when I walked into the kitchen, the cooker was smoking and the top of the stove covered in a grey haze. She looked at me in panic,

"Marie thank goodness you are here. The cook left most of the food ready for the weekend but I thought I'd surprise you all with a cake and some home-made soup. Unfortunately..."

I couldn't help a smile as I went over and took the wooden spoon from her,

"I'll sort this out Mary. I'd like to help."

"Thank you Marie. I think I'm nervous about meeting Andy's girlfriend. After all who calls their daughter Crystal? She sounds like a film star or a singer not some ghost hunter."

"Well, she should be good for conversation."

"Not if the twins start. Did Dennis tell you they are on their final warning?"

"Yes he did."

We were interrupted by a shout from the boys to tell their mother that Andy had just arrived so I pushed her out of the kitchen and turned to the stove hoping to be able to salvage something. Once I turned the heat down under the soup and checked it I thought I'd been just in time. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same about the sponge cake so I looked around and quickly made another one, putting it in the oven then setting the timer before going out to meet Andy and Crystal. The boys were standing in the porch looking in amazement at the apparition that was getting out of Andy's car. I must admit she took me aback a little. From her name I expected a dizzy blonde in a short skirt with long nails and a body to die for. Andy's Crystal was nothing like that. She was petite with short dark hair that was cut in a severe bob and her nails were, as far as I could see, short and devoid of any varnish. She did have a figure to die for but it was clothed in baggy slacks and what appeared to be a man's shirt, possibly one of Andy's.

He took her hand and walked her over to introduce us all and her voice was soft and sweet with just a hint of the south in it. The boys shook hands very politely then asked if they could be excused and ran off into the house again. When Andy got to me Crystal looked interested,

"Marie, I've heard so much about you. Andy's quite a fan. He told me about your werewolf story, most entertaining but I think we should leave the fantastic beasts to the more literary of us. Ghosts are far more interesting and pertinent to us."

I wasn't sure what to say so I just smiled then she took my hand in hers and peered into my face as if short-sighted,

"I think you understand what I mean better than anyone don't you Marie?"

"Ah, I'm not sure I do."

"Well, I'm sure we shall get time to chat later."

She turned her back on me at this point and I let out a sigh of relief which wasn't missed by Lisa or Mary who were both grinning.

"Come on Marie let's get back in the kitchen."

Mary grabbed my arm and we escaped leaving the others with the strange and mysterious Crystal.

"What do you think? She seems to be interested in you Marie. I can't see what Andy sees in her but then I guess we can't choose our children's partners for them can we?"

We sat down to dinner about an hour later and from the look on Dennis face it wasn't a moment too soon. Crystal had obviously been telling him all about her job and he was glad to give her a new audience. The boys listened with rapt attention to the story of her latest "event" where an old lady had taken a dislike to the new owners of her house and haunted them. Personally it sounded a load of crap but Andy seemed enthralled, surely he didn't believe her? After dinner we sat in the lounge around the huge log fire which reminded Crystal of another "event" she had attended where a poltergeist threw burning logs around the room to show its displeasure at something. I never did quite catch what the something was but Crystal was beginning to sound like the crackpots who hosted the ghost shows on TV and I lost interest. By ten o'clock I couldn't bear her voice any longer and excused myself going up to my room and getting ready for bed. The twins who had gone up earlier were muttering to each other and I wondered if they had set up something for her, I hoped not because I didn't think Andy would be pleased if they took the mickey out of her. I guess only time would tell though and if they did I missed it because I didn't wake until early the next morning having dreamed of the Cullens as usual but not woken up which was unusual, perhaps I was finally getting over them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

When I got up I had a strange feeling which I put down to the strange dreams of the night. I felt a sense of expectancy, I was nervous and my hands were shaking. Was I coming down with something? That's all I needed! I felt my forehead but it seemed cool enough to me so I went to shower but as I got out of the water I felt a shiver run through my body and looking at my arms the hairs were standing on end, what was going on? I dressed quickly putting on a thick sweater against the chill in my body and went downstairs for breakfast. In the kitchen Lisa and the twins were sitting at the table eating cereal and toast so I helped myself to orange juice and toast and joined them. The boys smiled at me,

"Are you OK Marie? You look flushed."

"I think I might be going down with a cold so don't get too close."

"BY the way Cade's going to be here later. His plane was delayed even longer than he thought. He's bringing a friend with him too."

My heart stuttered at that news then I took a deep breath before speaking,

"A girlfriend?"

"No I don't think so. He didn't say much just that his friend hadn't been well and he thought maybe a family Thanksgiving might help him. Mum and dad were taken aback, he's never done this before, brought anyone to the house."

"Maybe it'll be someone like Crystal."

We looked at the twins,

"What do you mean by that Jake?"

"Well Lisa, she's weird. Anyone who believes in ghosts and chases them has to be weird. Even Nathan and I know they don't really exist."

Before we could answer him Crystal and Andy came through to join us so the conversation turned to the Macys Thanksgiving Parade which the boys were keen to watch. I hadn't seen it for years and was roped in to make popcorn and toffee to eat while we watched.

After breakfast the twins coaxed me into the pool telling me that swimming was good for colds and flu,

"Chlorine will kill the cold bugs Marie. Come on, you promised."

The water was warm and once in the pool I felt better, even joining in a game of water basketball with Lisa, Nathan, Jake, and Andy. Crystal decided to watch from the side and keep score which was fine by me although I felt her eyes on me as we played. Lisa and I were thrashed by the boys but by the end of the game we were all laughing and worn out so went to shower again before lunch. As I got dressed the shivers started again and I felt nervous, my mouth went dry and my hands were shaking. If this kept on I'd have to make a doctor's appointment, but maybe I was just hungry, I'd felt better after breakfast so I rushed downstairs to lunch. Mary and Crystal were busy making sandwiches and cutting up the cake I'd baked yesterday while Lisa was making fresh coffee. As we sat down to eat we heard a car pull up and doors slam and Nathan got up to see if it was Cade. He called Lisa out to see and when she came back she was smiling,

"Christmas has come early Marie. You should see Cade's friend, he is gorgeous."

I smiled and nodded, if only she knew, any man would struggle to outshine the Cullen guys!

I heard the front door open and shut and Nathan's excited voice then Cade answer him but they didn't come into the kitchen, instead Mary took a tray of coffee and sandwiches to Cade and his friend in the lounge, room was at a premium in the kitchen with all of us eating at the kitchen table. They used this for informal meals rather than the dining room. I stayed with Lisa to clear up while the others went in to say hi. Suddenly the room seemed to grow really cold and I shivered wrapping my arms around me.

"You OK Marie? You went really white there for a minute."

"I don't know what's the matter with me. I came over really cold and my hands were shaking. If I come down with anything I hope I haven't passed it on."

"Come and sit down, I'll get you a hot drink."

She put her arm round me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's probably just a late reaction to all the stress of the wedding."

"That was ages ago."

"Sometimes it takes a long while to come out."

I nodded, she may be right, I'd been edgy ever since I'd met up with Alice Cullen and heard her story, her fairy story.

While Lisa boiled the kettle I joined the others in the huge sitting room where the boys were busy showing Cade and I presumed his friend something while Andy and Crystal were sitting by the fire hand in hand talking to Mary and Dennis. I joined them sitting on the huge hearth and taking the proffered coffee from Lisa who joined me.

"Have you spoken to Cade yet?"

"No he's busy with the boys. I'll speak to him when he's free."

"Have you seen his friend yet?"

I shook my head looking over but Cade and his friend were sitting down and sheltered from view by the twins.

"Marie you'll be drooling I promise. He is...wow!"

I laughed,

"Is he free? Maybe Cade brought him here as a present for you. Matchmaking brother?"

She snorted,

"Not a chance, I'm destined to end my days an old maid or with some ugly fat guy who wears a singlet and drinks beer out of the bottle while cussing and watching football on TV."

I laughed at the thought of that. Lisa was far too nice and I knew she'd find the right man if she waited.

"Marie"

I glanced over to where Nathan stood looking at me.

"The parade will be starting soon, can we bring the popcorn in?"

I nodded about to get up when he moved,

"I'll get it"

I hardly heard his voice my heart was beating so fast and my hands shook again, when he'd moved I could see Cade's friend and I knew that face so very well. He got up slowly and walked over to stand in front of me then squatted down,

"Hello... Marie. Its been too long."

I couldn't speak, just swallowed hard and nodded.

"May I?"

He indicated the space beside me and Lisa got up motioning me to move up so he had more room. I slid over and looked at Cade who was smiling at me and I knew that somehow he had known.

"Sure, why not Jasper."

He sat beside me and looked into my face,

"Shocked?"

"Yes, you are probably the last person I expected to see...or are you? Have you spoken to Alice recently?"

Then he looked shocked,

"Alice? No, not in a very long time. I haven't seen her or the others since soon after we left Forks."

So Alice hadn't been lying about everything!

**Thank you for your patience but our hero is here at last. Jules x**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

I'd heard about Bella from Cade, he'd hunted me down and forced me to think about her, something I didn't want to do. Alice had told me "the truth" as if I were supposed to believe her. Had anything she'd told me been the truth? Or had she lied about everything? Caused Bella all this heartbreak and for what? One of her games. She treated people as if they were pawns on a chess board, a distraction for her so she didn't get bored. She had no idea what she'd done to me or Edward or Bella. Our feelings didn't matter, it didn't matter to her that she had ruined Bella's life, Cade told me how fragile she was, her nightmares, her determination to go it alone, the pain she felt whenever anyone brought up the Cullens or Forks. I had resisted his pleas to come back with him, I hadn't wanted to see her again, I still felt guilty about what had happened even after Alice insisted it had all been her doing. I knew I hadn't meant to attack but only protect yet no one, not even Carlisle could see that and Edwards poison blackened me so effectively all I could do was run. Yes I'd done the cowardly thing for the first time in my life thinking it was the right thing, the only thing to do. I expected him to go back to Forks and make his peace with Bella, the human girl he insisted he loved as a mate.

"I don't think my appearing back in Bella's life will be beneficial to her Cade, and why do you care so much in any case?"

"I care because you and she, the Cullens, Alice, have all knocked our world out of balance and that needs addressing. You know what I am so you know I speak the truth."

"Carlisle first told me of the watchers and I found it hard to believe that there were those whose only purpose in life was to keep our world in balance. To check the various "others" that inhabited the earth and make sure that none became too powerful or overstepped their boundaries and if they did to act. When you first approached me and told me not only what you were but that you knew what I was, my first reaction was to laugh in your face or kill you."

"Yet you did neither."

"No, because you mentioned Bella Swan. The only human I ever felt guilty about hurting."

"Yet you were not responsible for her pain."

"That's your take on things."

"Alice Cullen told you the same thing. Why are you so determined not to believe us? Do you prefer to think of yourself as a monster Jasper Whitlock?"

"I am a monster Cade, behind the angelic mask that's precisely what I am."

"If it makes you happy to think so then go ahead. If you don't act, if you refuse my request then you will indeed fulfil your self prophecy and be the monster. Bella is in pain and may well remain so until it becomes too great and forces her to end it all or I or one of my kind decides she has suffered enough and helps her find peace. It is your choice, I can only ask you to come with me."

I had walked away from him, deeper into the rain forest where I had come for some peace, a peace I hadn't been able to find anywhere else and that was proving elusive even here. How Cade had found me I now knew but I wasn't convinced he was right. I hunted, taking out my frustration on a jaguar but I felt no better after quenching my thirst. As the long night passed and the sun came up again I acknowledged what I guess I had always known, sooner or later I would see Bella again, purely because it was something I had fought for so very long without any sight of victory. Whether Alice was right or not I had no idea but I knew I needed to be sure, and in order to do that I needed to see her again. I had kept a watch on Edward and was amazed when he never went back for Bella, if he truly believed she was his mate how could he stay away? I waited a few days gambling that Cade would be gone but as I returned to the small village there he was, sitting outside one of the huts talking to the chief of the tribe but he looked up when he sensed me and smiled beckoning me over to join them. I squatted down listening as Cade explained to the chief that it was time for him to continue his work in the outside world. As they got up the chief clasped his hand and held it looking in Cade's eyes before turning without a word and walking back into hut.

"So have you decided what you're going to do Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded,

"When do we leave?"

"Now is as good a time as any. I have a Thanksgiving weekend invitation which I added you to. Come on."

I followed him from the village, walking through the forest to where he left his truck and climbing in beside him.

"I'm not going to say any more. The rest is down to you my friend".

And he didn't, we travelled mainly in silence but a companionable one until we got to his parents house and there she was just as he'd said she would be.

Bella

I really wasn't sure what to say to him and there were far too many ears listening in any case. He seemed to understand and didn't make any further reference to us being acquainted, instead allowed himself to be drawn in to a discussion of the parade. The twins said it was better than last years but not as good as the one the year before. Cade didn't join in but I felt his eyes on us then he sauntered over,

"Marie you look a little pale, why don't you get some fresh air? I was about to take Jasper to see the horses, come with us."

It would be a good opportunity to get away from the others for a few minutes but I hesitated then Lisa and Cade spoke at the same time,

"Unless you'd rather not of course."

"Oh you go Marie, Cade's right, a little fresh air might help."

I got up and excusing myself went to get a jacket and followed Cade and Jasper out the back door. Cade stopped then,

"I'm just going to get something from my case. I'll leave you in Marie's capable hands Jasper, she knows the place better than me these days."

He'd gone before I could say anything leaving the two of us alone.

"If you'd rather go back?"

"No I'm fine, lets walk a little."

He held out his arm and without thinking I looped mine around it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

We walked in silence for a while, both of us having so many questions but neither of us willing to break the spell. Stopping at the white rails that formed the corral for the horses he looked into my face,

"What have we done to you Bella? I'm so sorry."

"What for? You didn't do anything. Alice told me you left to allow Edward to come back for me, to save the family from leaving but it didn't work, they still went, Edward never came back. After a while I knew he wouldn't ever come back, he meant every word he said to me that last day. If anyone should be apologising its me. Alice told me the way you were treated by the family and that's my fault. What have you been doing since I saw you last?"

He hesitated looking into the distance then turned back to me,

"Running I guess."

"Running? From what or who?"

"My actions, myself, but you can't outrun your demons Bella as I know only too well, they always catch up with you."

"Yes they do. How ever much you try to convince yourself that things are better, that it's over and in the past, as soon as you close your eyes it all comes rushing back. Do you know what I regret the most?"

"I couldn't begin to imagine Bella. Losing Edward I guess, or agreeing to the birthday party maybe."

No, neither of those things. What I regret the most is ruining things for Emmett and Rose, for turning your life into such a mess. I regret I ever came to Forks because if I'd stayed away the Cullens would still be a family. You would still be with Alice and Rose and Emmett would still be with the family."

"What about you? Don't you regret what happened to you?"

"Not really Jasper. My whole life was a series of failures, of disappointments. My parents broke up, my mother wasn't a mother but a big sister, my dad and I never got close and then Edward told me he didn't want me any more. It didn't really surprise me, it was just another disappointment. Welcome to the fascinating world of Bella Swan. I guess this isn't the place or the time for all this heart searching, we're all suppose to be having fun remember? How long are you staying?"

"That depends Bella."

"You are going back with Cade aren't you?"

"If you want me to, but I'd like to spend some time in San Antonio. I'd like to talk to you properly, if that's acceptable to you of course."

I hadn't the faintest idea what he wanted to talk about unless it was Alice's stupid assertion but I was glad he wanted to stay and talk. He was the only person I could talk to about what had happened and I thought it might do me some good to talk about it, after all keeping silent hadn't worked too well!

"I'd like that but where will you stay?"

"Oh I'll find somewhere and as soon as I do perhaps we could get together, a meal perhaps or drinks. Whatever you are more comfortable with. For now I guess we should be getting back before your friend Lisa comes looking for you."

He took my arm again threading it through his and walked me back to the house where Mary grabbed me to help sort out dinner. I wondered what he would do about the meal, it would be interesting to see.

Lisa joined us in the kitchen just in time to save the vegetables while I got the pecan pie out before it went from golden brown to charcoal black.

"I don't know why but this cooker doesn't like me Marie."

"My mum always said the same thing Mary. She said the minute her back was turned it burned things."

"See Lisa, I'm not the only one with a vindictive cooker. I wish cook were here, she never has a problem with it."

Lisa and I grinned at each other and Mary went out to get the rest ensuring the twins washed their hands first.

"So you know Cade's friend Jasper?"

"Yes a long time ago."

"He is gorgeous, is he the ex?"

"No, he's a brother of my ex."

"Wow! I can see why you don't like talking about him. So, is Jasper staying or going back with Cade?"

"Staying a while or so he says."

"And I guess he's going to be visiting you?"

I nodded with a sad smile,

"Don't get the wrong idea Lisa, we're just friends."

"Oh good, put a word in for me then will you?"

I laughed and picked up the hot vegetable serving dishes and escaped the kitchen before Lisa had any more questions for me. Jasper was missing from the table and Mary explained,

"Cade's friend hasn't been well and he's gone for a lay down. I said we'd keep dinner for him. He looked so pale I knew there was something wrong with him."

Dinner was a laugh with the boys baiting an oblivious Crystal although Andy started to get a little annoyed with them. She really believed they were interested in ghost hunting techniques and didn't seem to notice that most of their questions had a close parallel with the Ghostbuster films. I had to avoid Cade's face or I would have started laughing so I tried making conversation with Lisa but she wasn't much better and despite Mary's best efforts by the end of the meal Andy was ready to strangle the twins. They finished up telling Crystal about their recent encounter with a Chupacabra in the woods and she was fascinated.

"Nathan, it's all the same really. The mythical creatures you hear about like your Chupacabra are really unhappy animal spirits trying to communicate with us. Show me where you found the traces."

As the boys set off with Crystal chatting happily to them Andy got up and glared at Cade.

"You put them up to this didn't you?"

"Me? No. I've hardly spoken to Crystal since I arrived."

"Well someone has, trying to ridicule her beliefs. She's a very spiritual person and easily hurt. If the boys upset her I'll be blaming you."

He went out trying to catch up with the boys as Cade looked at me and I burst out laughing at his wounded expression.

"Why do I always get the blame? I never said a word to the boys."

Dennis started to laugh and we all looked at him.

"Dad you didn't?"

He nodded,

"It was just too easy and let's be fair, she's got more than a few screws loose. Ghost hunting! If she's ever seen a ghost I'll eat my hat, the girl's touched in the head."

As Mary started on him I offered to take a tray up to Jasper, it was the easiest way out of the looming family squabble and Mary nodded,

"Thank you Marie. At least someone knows how to behave."

I made up a tray and after adding some orange juice I carried it up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in"

He was sitting by the French doors looking out to sea but turned to me with a smile,

"Hello Bella. It sounds like trouble downstairs."

"You heard?"

"Enough. Thank you for the tray."

I put it down on the side table and picked up the glass of juice taking a sip,

"Are you going to eat the food for me too?"

I smiled and picked up a forkful of turkey putting it in my mouth and chewing,

"It tastes pretty good actually and I saved some space so it would look like you'd eaten some. Better than flushing it down the toilet."

He nodded,

"Good thinking Bella."

His smile made the hairs on my arms stand up and his golden eyes trapped my own.

"Come supper time you're on your own though. Otherwise none of my clothes will fit me by morning."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Cade

I watched Bella and Jasper and it was patently obvious that they belonged together although they both had to get over Alice Cullen's words first. By telling them the truth she had made things infinitely worse. Now they both knew she had lied in the past they thought she was still lying and manipulating them for her own ends. If she wasn't so valuable to Carlisle Cullen and Aro Volturi I might have been tempted to take her out myself, the meddling bitch! Jasper shared my room and when we were alone I asked what he planned on doing now he'd spoken to Bella and he told me what I wanted to hear, that he was staying on in Texas for a while. It wouldn't take long for the two of them to understand how important they were to each other.

"She seemed pleased to see you Jasper."

"I'm not so sure but I want to make her see that she wasn't guilty of anything. She seems to believe she's' responsible for what happened to the Cullens."

"So you're staying, where will you live while you're in San Antonio?"

"I'll get a room somewhere."

"I know of a loft apartment that's empty for now and it's not far from Bella's place, convenient."

"Really, and just who owns this loft?"

"Me. Its my bolt hole when the family gets a little too intense."

"OK, I'll rent it from you for a few weeks."

"Lets call it an open-ended lease for now shall we?"

He smiled over at me,

"Whatever you say Cade but don't get your hopes up too high, I haven't."

Bella

The next day seemed to fly by with Jasper there. He never pushed himself forward but he always seemed to be close by and when he was I felt so much lighter, more relaxed. Crystal seemed very interested in him and soon cornered him on the terrace as I was dragged in to the pool by the twins. I watched as she pulled a lounger close to his in the shelter of the pool house and sat down leaning close in and suddenly I wanted to pull her into the pool and hold her stupid head under water until she stopped struggling, a terrible thought but I struggled to push it away. Andy came out and seeing her sitting with Jasper went straight over to join in the conversation which relaxed me and I went back to playing the twins version of water volleyball although with my coordination I scored more for the opposition than my own team. When I next looked over Jasper was talking to Cade while Andy and Crystal were huddled together and seemed to be arguing. Lisa followed my gaze and grinned,

"I think Andy is jealous. Crystal was taking a lot of notice of Jasper, maybe she thinks he knows a few ghosts."

I laughed at that thought, if she only knew what she was talking to poor little Crystal might have a heart attack!

As if he heard my thoughts Jasper looked over and smiled and suddenly I wished he was closer, in the pool with me. I wondered what he'd look like in swim shorts and blushed glad that unlike Edward Jasper couldn't read my thoughts but he could feel my emotions and again he looked over, raising an eyebrow in question which I tried hard to ignore.

Later that evening I overheard an argument between Crystal and Andy and almost laughed out loud, just stopping myself in time for fear of discovery. I had decided to go to bed early after Cade and Jasper went out for a ride, read hunt in Jaspers case, although how he would get free of Cade I didn't know. As soon as he'd gone I missed him and that's why I made my excuses and went upstairs but at the turn of the stairs I heard two voices and stopped,

"Andy there's something really strange about your brother and his friend. Are you sure they aren't...well you know, together?"

"Cade and Jasper? What do you mean?"

"You know, as in...lovers."

"What? You're crazy Crystal. My brother's had lots of girlfriends, he's straight."

"Well he doesn't act like it and Jasper is...odd. He never even looked at your sister or me."

"He was showing a lot of interest in Marie."

"That's another thing, she's odd too. I get strange vibes from her, maybe she swings both ways too. It happens you know, especially with some people. It depends on their auras."

"Auras? You've lost me."

"Auras Andy. I told you its how I find ghosts. Everyone has an aura and the darker the colour the more strange they are, the closer to the spirit world, and that usually means they are strange in other areas too... like sex. Marie's is a dark purple, a sure sign she has a sexual strangeness about her."

"OK, So what about Cade and Jasper?"

I detected a trace of laughter in Andy's question although Crystal obviously didn't.

"Deep red, very deep red. They are very close to the darker side of the spirit world and I've seen the results of that before, deviations of a sexual nature. They probably practice sexual aberrations, I dread to think what. I think you should stay clear of them because their type is always looking for new blood."

Not able to control myself any longer I came round the corner and stopped dead as if surprised to see them,

"Oh, I didn't realise you were joining us tonight, still the more of us the greater the fun. See you in a while."

I winked at Andy and brushed past him looking back coyly before I went into my own room and rushed into the bathroom so I could hide my laughter by turning the shower on full.

Jasper

When I got back Cade was already asleep but there was a note on the desk and I recognised Bella's writing. I sat in the window to read it and saw she'd addressed it to both Cade and myself. It explained the conversation she'd heard between Crystal and Andy and what she'd said herself. I had to smile, I knew Crystal tried to hit on me at the poolside and hadn't been happy when I blew her out although I tried to be as kind as possible. Cade had scribbled a sentence below Bella's name.

"Lets make Crystals day!"

I wasn't sure what he had in mind and Bella was leaving mid morning, I Just hoped she wouldn't change her mind about seeing me once she got back to her apartment. Cade was awake early, showered and downstairs before me, I didn't want to crowd Bella so I waited a while before joining the rest, conveniently just after breakfast. Bella and Cade were sitting together, a little closer than I thought strictly necessary and I joined them sitting the other side of Bella and glaring at Cade who winked and motioned over to where Andy and Crystal sat the other end of the table finishing their coffee but watching us closely. Cade put an arm around Bella pulling her close while resting his hand on my shoulder. I did the same catching on quickly although still unhappy that he was touching Bella. Crystal's eyes almost popped out of her head and I heard her whisper to Andy,

"See I told you, a threesome."

Andy frowned over at us but didn't say anything and I thought he smelled a rat but couldn't say anything without upsetting someone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

Lisa and I headed back to San Antonio mid morning although driving away from her parents and seeing Jasper fade in the distance made me feel really uneasy. He had promised to let me know when he had somewhere to stay but I couldn't help thinking that I might not ever see him again, that he would fade back into just a memory. Lisa distracted me when she asked what was going on between Cade and Andy, they had words after breakfast when Crystal made a rather bitchy comment about our little group. I explained what I'd heard which had her gasping unbelievably.

"She thought you, Cade, and Jasper were a threesome?"

"Yes, and once I told the guys about it they decided to play her along. When Cade heard Crystals' comment to me he told her straight and Andy wasn't happy about that. I hope I haven't upset things in the family."

"Marie, Crystal is an idiot and if Andy is stupid enough to go along with her he deserves all he gets. He should know better anyway the fool! So to change the subject altogether, when are you meeting up with Jasper?"

I looked at her with an innocent expression or at least tried,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lisa."

"Don't try that with me Marie Swan, I saw the way you two looked at each other, it was almost smouldering. So?"

"I don't know Lisa. He's getting a place in town or at least that's the plan. Once he has somewhere he'll contact me. Who knows, maybe he'll think better of it and leave."

"No way Marie. You'll be seeing him pretty soon, I'd lay money on it."

I hoped she was right but I'd had my share of disappointments and I wasn't going to get my hopes up too high although I had to admit it would be painful if he didn't contact me. I gave him a week, if I hadn't heard anything by then I would stop hoping and just get on with things.

I tried really hard not to think about Jasper that night as I lay awake in bed but it was a hopeless task and in the end I got up and made myself a mug of coffee knowing I wouldn't be sleeping that night and tried to read but my brain had other ideas so in the end I turned the TV on but that didn't help either, all I could do was close my eyes and see him as he walked over to me in the lounge, the way he looked at me in the pool, the feel of his arm around my shoulder at the breakfast table.

Great move Bella you've got yourself involved again. Yet another Cullen to break what's left of your heart. You just never learn do you? You stupid girl!

The tears started to fall and I knew Jasper wouldn't be turning up, I'd just made a fool of myself yet again. I curled up on the sofa and cried myself to sleep, cursing Alice Cullen for getting my hopes up and me for believing her, even against my better judgement.

Jasper

I watched Bella drive away with Cade's sister and knew she didn't believe that she would see me again, or was it that she didn't want to? I felt the pain in my chest and knew that I had to, I had no choice. Alice had been right on my part anyway, she had told me that Bella was my mate and I hadn't believed her, I had tried to outrun the pain, the dragging sensation that wanted to pull me back to the States, back to Bella, but I didn't have the strength to stay away. Even if Cade hadn't found me I would have turned up one day on her doorstep like a stray dog looking for scraps, but would she allow me in or would she slam the door on me? I had told her I would contact her as soon as I had somewhere to stay, well I had somewhere to stay, Cade had given me the keys to his loft that morning after breakfast so why hadn't I told Bella before she left? Why was I still torturing myself by trying to stay away from her? A few hours after she left I said my thanks and goodbyes and Cade drove me into the city.

"There's a small compact in the loft parking space. The keys are in the kitchen drawer, feel free to use it and Jasper, don't make Bella wait too long, you know she's the one and you know she recognises something in you. The longer you make her wait the more painful it will be for both of you and while I don't care about your pain I do care about hers."

I nodded,

"I won't, I just need to get my head round it first."

"Bull shit! You're just scared she'll tell you to go to hell when she finds out you're in love with her."

He was right but I wasn't going to admit that.

I waited until I knew she had gone to work before checking out her apartment, I wasn't keen on the area of town it was in but the building itself was clean and tidy and the security seemed reasonable. Feeling guilty I broke in through the small bathroom window and was immediately surrounded by her scent making my head spin and my chest go tight. The bed didn't look as if it had been slept in but there was a pillow and blanket on the sofa, so she hadn't slept well, was that down to me? Had she spent the night thinking about me as I had spent mine thinking of her? I looked round the living area, she had books but no CDs. I remembered her liking music so why didn't she have any in her apartment? The place was tidy and clean and the kitchen was stocked with various jars of coffee, bread and cereal but not much else, did she eat out? I doubted it, I didn't see her as the kind who would eat alone in a restaurant so did she get take outs? I checked the bin but it was empty so no clue there and I suddenly felt guilty at snooping. I just wanted to know if my presence had made any difference to her before meeting up again but that wasn't a good enough excuse and I left, still unsure how to go about starting a relationship. I spent the day checking out the city. Although I knew Texas, it was my birthplace, I wasn't familiar with San Antonio coming from Houston myself. I marked a few places as interesting, possible outings for Bella and myself, I didn't feel comfortable calling them dates yet, it seemed a little presumptuous. I wondered if she would sense someone had been in her apartment and hoped not, I didn't want her thinking I was stalking her, even if I was in a way. I no longer trusted my own emotions let alone anyone else's!

Bella

When I got home I checked my messages but there was nothing from Jasper just a message from Charlie inviting me home for Christmas as if that was going to happen! There was no way I was going back to Forks especially with Sue there, I was sure she would have invited Jake, Sam, and the rest of the wolves for the festive season and Leah would be in her element if she thought I would be there, an easy target for more spiteful little digs. Sighing I returned my dads call and I was grateful that it was him who answered.

"Bella glad you rang back, I take it you got my message. I'm really sorry honey, I should have checked with Sue first. I just found out we've been invited to the Res for Christmas. I guess you wont come home for that?"

"No dad. Anyway I have plans of my own."

"Oh right, with Lisa?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a good Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah it was fun. How about you?"

"Jake and the guys came over and we watched some basketball, had a few beers...you know."

"Yeah I know. Look dad I have to go now. I'm just about to get myself some dinner."

"OK take care kiddo, love you."

"Love you to dad. Bye."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

I didn't sleep again tonight so after tossing and turning for an hour I got up, put the coffee on, and grabbed a book and again I spent the night thinking about Jasper and wondered where he was. I almost felt his presence when I got home this evening and I wondered if he had been to see where I was living, was he as nervous as I was? I wish I had some way of contacting him but I'd thrown away the number Alice gave me and I was sure Cade had left so I would just have to wait. Lisa had quizzed me when I got in to work and was disappointed I hadn't heard anything but she was still sure I would see Jasper soon, I just hoped she was right because the pain in my chest was building again, reminding me of the terrible pain I had felt when Edward had gone and I wasn't sure I could live through that again. What was I doing to myself? I almost wished I'd never seen him or listened to Alice, almost but not quite, and that was even more scary.

Jasper

I watched Bella's apartment just to make sure she was OK but she wasn't, she was very unsettled and I heard her moving about in the night, making coffee, turning the TV on, reading, doing everything except what she should be doing, sleeping. Was she waiting for me to contact her? Was I making her uneasy by keeping her waiting? I decided then that I would contact her after work the next day, we should talk. I watched her leave the apartment and followed her to work from a distance then went home to get showered and decide how I was going to approach her. The day passed too slowly even when I went to hunt, that was an effort in itself. I knew she finished work at about five and usually went straight home so I waited outside her apartment but she didn't come back so I went to see if she was at Lisa's and sure enough I could hear them talking as I approached the apartment.

"So you haven't heard anything from Jasper yet?"

"I'm not sure I will Lisa, we have a history and if he's got any sense he'll steer well clear of me, I'm a bit of a disaster zone he knows that."

"Marie I saw the way he looked at you and it wasn't like a dangerous adversary, give yourself a break girl. I'll bet he's waiting for you at your place now."

"I doubt it Lisa. My luck isn't that good."

"You like him though don't you?"

"Yes I do, but it's not as simple as that."

"Of course, I remember you were involved with his brother but he likes you a lot. Maybe he's nervous too."

"You think so? I can't imagine Jasper nervous, he's far too confident for that."

"Really? Are you sure of that? I don't suppose he has the faintest idea how you feel about him so why should he be confident?"

Bella

I had very little confidence of seeing Jasper again and it wasn't doing me any good health wise, I was so tired. Work was becoming a real drudge and that was a pity because I had always enjoyed going in every morning but now it was a real chore. The others did everything they could to keep my spirits up but it was difficult. On Thursday I walked out of work with the guys, Lisa had left earlier not feeling well and I promised to ring her later to see how she was and if she needed anything. She begged me to let her know the minute Jasper got in contact but I thought she might have a long wait even though I agreed. So I was staggered to see him standing there leaning against a black compact casually with his arms folded looking the epitome of a male movie star oozing sexuality. He stiffened when he saw me come out arm in arm with my two work mates and gave each a peck on the cheek before they looked over, unable to resist a glance at him.

"Well look at that. If I were single I'd be over there like a greyhound but I'll bet he's straight."

"Looking like that? Never, all the best looking ones incline our way."

"Sorry boys, this one is waiting for me."

They both looked at me agog, I had never shown the slightest interest in any guy since they'd known me and I was sure they suspected Lisa and I of having a sexual relationship. I walked across the road feeling their eyes burning with curiosity as Jasper opened the car door for me then walked slowly round and slid in himself.

"My friends are drooling you know."

"Yes I can feel it and its rather uncomfortable actually."

"Well if you're going to drape yourself over a car hood like that what do you expect. My poor friends will be quizzing me unmercifully in the morning."

"Drape myself? I wasn't aware I was draping myself anywhere but I'll remember in future."

He really had no idea how sexy he looked or how he affected people, of both sexes, putting it down to his vampire dazzle when it was far more than just that.

Jasper

I felt instantly relaxed and at peace, Alice hadn't lied after all, neither had Cade and now it was down to me to prove to Bella that Alice had been telling the truth.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me."

"Is this a date?"

"Yes I guess it is in a way. I'd like to talk to you and I thought you might be more relaxed in a restaurant than alone at your place or mine."

"So you've got somewhere?"

"Yes but I have to own up that Cade loaned it to me."

"Cade? Oh right. Is it close by?"

"Not far. Perhaps I'll show you sometime, if you'd like of course."

I was trying to be as casual as I could, allowing Bella to set the pace here and she seemed to realize this. She smiled at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Maybe after dinner? If our conversation doesn't have you running screaming from the restaurant of course."

"Of course."

I was glad I'd researched the local restaurants in preparation for this evening, somewhere intimate but not too romantic, quiet but where we could talk without being overheard.

"I hope you don't mind a drive out of the city?"

She shook her head and sat back turning slightly so she could watch me as I drove, it was a strange experience for me but not unpleasant,

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes, you may."

I waited then glanced over to see her grinning,

"I just said you may, not that I had any intention of answering you."

That threw me slightly so I drove in silence out of the city and pulled up eventually at the Grey Moss Inn Restaurant.

She looked around and nodded,

"I've heard of this place, it sounds really nice."

"I hope the food is as good as its reviews."

She waited for me to go round and open her door for her then took my arm and we walked in together to find the table I'd reserved, just in case! Our table was away from the main area and as we took our seats the server lit the candles on the table and handed us the menus.

"They have an extensive wine list, would you prefer red or white?"

She looked at me with a teasing smile,

"You choose."

"You know you're playing with fire here."

"I don't mind living dangerously."

I wasn't sure how to take that so I looked at the menu instead. When I glanced up again she was still watching me but she looked pensive until she caught me looking then she smiled,

"Any recommendations?"

She wasn't going to make the evening easy for me that was obvious!

Bella

I couldn't help baiting Jasper because I didn't know what was coming next and I hated feeling uneasy. I didn't mind what wine he ordered or what food we had, or I had, I was enjoying the feeling of being on a date with him.

"I hear the seafood is good."

I couldn't help smiling again and teasing him,

"Then I'll have the Grey Moss Oysters. I hear they have interesting effects on the body."

He went very still for a second then inclined his head,

"Yes I think I read that somewhere. Then white wine I think, the Texas Riesling, if that's OK with you?"

I nodded,

"What are you having to eat?"

This time he didn't hesitate but closed his menu with a smile,

"The salmon of course."

We didn't talk while we waited for our meal and it didn't feel awkward although the tension was rising as more and more questions filled my head.

When the meal arrived he poured me a glass of wine and one for himself which he sipped and then nodded,

"I think you'll like it Bella."

I took a sip and of course he was right, it was very nice and complimented the oysters perfectly. As I ate he pushed his food around the plate and it looked as if he had eaten some by the time I was finished although I hadn't seen the fork touch his lips and I had looked. Not so much to catch him out, more because they were nice to look at.

"Dessert?"

I thought about this then decided what the hell and ordered Strawberry Supreme which he watched me devour, smiling at my obvious delight.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your meal."

"I'm enjoying the company more."

"Well, thank you for that compliment, its reciprocated I assure you. I wasn't sure you'd want to come."

"And I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. What made you come this evening?"

"I couldn't stay away any longer I guess is the truthful answer to that question. Are you ready to leave?"

I wasn't sure where we went from here but I had enjoyed my date.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

By the time we left the restaurant Bella had drunk over half a bottle of wine but it didn't seem to have affected her in the slightest except perhaps to relax her a little. She took my arm and we walked back to the car in silence but once on the road again she spoke,

"Where now?"

"That's entirely up to you Bella."

I had to give her the opportunity to decide where we went from here. She leaned back and then touched my arm,

"Will you show me where you are staying?"

"Yes if you like."

"I do."

She didn't speak again just angled herself so she could watch me and that she did all the way back to Cade's loft apartment in the city. When I opened the door she walked in and stood looking around her,

"It's not what I expected."

"Really? What did you expect?"

"Well he travels a lot, I guess I expected to see carvings, photographs, travel posters, I don't know but it looks so ordinary. Anyone could be living here, any reasonable affluent working male anyway."

"Would you like coffee?"

She nodded and went to look out the huge picture window as I put the kettle on then startled me with a question.

"Why are we here Jasper?"

Bella

I wanted to startle him into an honest answer but of course that was easier said than done. I turned but he looked as cool as ever,

"You wanted to see where I was staying remember."

"You know what I mean, why are you here, here in San Antonio? Did you find Cade? How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't, and Cade found me not the other way round. Can I ask you a question in return?"

I nodded still working on his answer, Cade had found him? Why?

"You asked me if I'd spoken to Alice which makes me think you have. What did she say to you?"

"I don't think I'm willing to answer that just yet."

"OK."

He went and made the coffee then brought a mug over to me and handed it over standing close and looking out the window as I looked at him. Jasper was an enigma, there was so much more than you ever saw, I was certain of that.

"What did Alice say to you the last time you spoke to her?"

He hung his head with a frown,

"Bella this is...I'm not sure I...a lot actually...truth, lies, I don't really know."

I'd never heard him so unsure of himself.

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to find out...I'd tried to work things out alone but...Bella, I live with emotions crashing into me all the time, with no respite and sometimes its really hard to separate mine from those I'm experiencing from other people. Will you tell me what you're feeling right now?"

I considered refusing but it seemed petty and we were going round in circles as it was.

"Puzzled, confused, angry and excited."

"You sound like me now! OK I understand the confusion and puzzlement but the other two have me confused!"

"I'm angry, not at you but at Alice for playing games with our lives for her own amusement."

"OK I get that but excited?"

"Perhaps that's the wrong word, maybe happy would be better, happy that you came, happy that you didn't just disappear again."

Bella

He stood silent for so long that I was afraid he would never speak again as I sipped my coffee and waited.

"If I tell you why I'm here I'm afraid everything will fall apart."

I put the mug down and took his hand in mine, the cool fingers felt good on my skin,

"Please Jasper. I need to know why you are here."

"I'm here because I couldn't stay away any longer, not once I knew where you were. When I didn't know it was easier to fool myself that it didn't matter but once Cade found me..."

"Why did Cade look for you? I don't understand how he figures into things."

"Cade is a watcher. A very old and necessary race of beings who keep the balance between my world and yours, between all the different beings, including the wolves."

"I knew there was something strange about him, is he Dennis' son? His real son I mean?"

"No, Cade goes where he will be needed, instinct made his mother send him home with Dennis. She felt he would be needed in the future and it appears she was right."

"So you're telling me that Cade's mother not only knew what he was but that some time in the future he would be needed to put things back in balance and made sure he would be in the right place at the right time?"

"Basically yes."

"So, whatever he's here for concerns you?"

"Yes."

Jasper

I'd started to tell Bella and I couldn't stop now, she had the right to know the truth,

"You asked me what Alice told me, I think the same thing she told you. That we were meant to be together and she interfered in that. She told me you were my mate and that she had set things up to make Edward believe...well you've heard it all I'm sure. I left, I ran, and I kept running, hoping I would eventually leave her words behind, outrun the truth but you can't do that and once you know you can never unlearn."

"So, why did Cade bring you here? How did he know what Alice had done, what she'd told you?"

"He didn't, he only knew that something was wrong and the only way to put it right was to make sure I found you again."

"So you came back to do what? See if Alice had told the truth?"

"No, I knew she had, I'd struggled with the emotions you fostered in me when we were in Forks. I already knew the truth although I didn't want to admit to it."

"Then tell me why we are here, right now, having this conversation? What do you want Jasper? What do you expect to happen?"

"Expect? I expect you to laugh in my face and slam the door on your way out. What I want is something else entirely. Bella, my two experiences with women have both been poison, Maria and Alice. I have no idea how to make you feel for me what I feel for you."

"You can't."

I should have known it would end like this and I closed my eyes so she couldn't see the pain in them but then I felt her hand squeeze mine,

"Jasper listen to me. You can't make me love you if that's what you are talking about. Do you?"

I opened my eyes forcing myself to open my soul to her gaze, ready for the pain that I knew was coming,

"Yes Bella, I love you, I want you for myself. I want to be the only man in your life, the most important thing in your life. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be putting this pressure on you but you asked."

"You can't make me love you, well you could with your gift, at least I guess you could but that's beside the point."

She dropped my hand and put hers either side of my face burning my cheeks with her hot touch,

"Jasper, you don't need to because I already do...love you"

As her words thundered in my ears she pulled my face to hers and kissed me, a soft and gentle touch of her lips on mine and my whole body burst into flames.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

I waited to see how he would react to my words and the kiss, I was taking a terrible risk, I could end up hurt even worse than I had been by Edward but I didn't think I'd read the signs wrongly, not this time and there was no one else orchestrating our moves, not here, now, in this room. I felt his arms curl around me pulling me close and the kiss deepened into one filled with such sweet longing it made me want to cry. I felt his cold breath on my neck and heard his whispered words,

"Bella you have no idea how happy your words have just made me. Can I finally be so lucky? I need you with me, in my world, in my life for ever darlin'"

"I'm here and I'm never going anywhere without you again Jazz."

We stayed like that for the longest time wrapped up in the feel of each other before finally parting reluctantly and leaving me flushed and my head spinning excitedly.

"Shall we sit down?"

I nodded and he led me to the couch his arm around me holding me pressed close to him then he turned to look at me and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well I didn't quite expect this evening to go so well but I'm very glad that it has Bella. I don't want to push you into anything but will you please allow me to stay with you, at least tonight? I'm scared if I let you out of my sight I will find out it's all been a wonderful dream. I promise you I wont attempt to do anything inappropriate."

Jasper

I just couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye to Bella after just finding her again and not only finding her but finding out she loved me too. She put her arms around me and pulled me down onto the couch with her so our bodies were in contact down the whole length and kissed my neck,

"You nearly blew it there Mister."

I pulled back to look into her face,

"Blew it?"

"I was hoping you'd invite me to stay, if you hadn't I'd have had to invite myself and that seems a little forward."

Pulling her close again I allowed myself to become immersed in her scent, the feel of her soft warm body against mine then clamped down quickly as my own body started to react. I couldn't afford to frighten her off or disgust her, there would be time for the rest. For now I should be content to have her close. We stayed like this until she reluctantly wriggled out of my embrace.

"Sorry Jazz I need a few human moments, the wine."

I smiled as she went through to the bathroom then cleared up her coffee mug and made her a fresh one putting it down just as I heard her voice.

Bella

If he had any idea how I felt right now I couldn't see it in his face and for that I was thankful. I had felt him start to react to me before his iron will closed it down but I really wished he hadn't, either that or I had the same kind of control because what I wanted right now was to take him to bed and beg him to screw my brains out! I'd never felt like this before and it was exciting and embarrassing at the same time. I wondered how he would react if I came out with something like that? I used a new toothbrush and toothpaste in the cupboard and swilled my face trying desperately to cool myself down, what was that man doing to me? I sat on the toilet to calm myself taking deep breaths and watching my hands shake in front of me. I knew somehow that Jasper wouldn't make any first moves but would he, like Edward, push me away if I did so? I wasn't sure that I could do the ice queen keep very still and don't react when I kiss you thing again, not the way I felt at the moment. I needed to let Jazz know that I was interested in him in that way! I slipped out of the bathroom and peered in through the other door in the hall to see what I had hoped for, the bedroom, and in it was an enormous water-bed. I couldn't help a smile as I remembered the only other time I had laid on a water-bed. It was at the house of Hannah, a friend of Renee's when I was small and her daughter and I had a great time jumping around on her water-bed until we were hauled off. It was a full wave one and even at the time I thought I'd probably feel seasick trying to sleep on it so I tiptoed into the room and pushed on the bed, this was only a quarter wave one so I probably wouldn't need motion sickness tablets to sleep in it but it did make me wonder what it might feel like to make love in such a bed. Before I could stop myself I called Jaspers name and there he was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

Jasper

Bella stood just inside the bedroom with a grin on her face but the thing that hit me most was the emotion coming off her in waves, she was excited, the lust hit me so hard it almost brought me to my knees. I think she realized it because she flushed slightly then cleared her throat,

"So, this is our bed for the night?"

I grinned at her,

"It's the only bed in the apartment so yes, unless you'd rather go home."

She shook her head,

"Will you be joining me?"

I swallowed hard and nodded,

"If I'm invited but I wont sleep remember so I might bring a book with me."

She managed to look indignant,

"I was rather hoping you might find something more interesting to occupy you."

"Ah Bella, we don't have to go that fast, only when you are ready. To be with you, to hold you is enough for me...for now at least."

"Well Jasper you may have total control over you feelings and desires but I'm a poor weak human woman and I'm not at all sure I can control myself that well. I think we should get one thing very clear before we go any further."

I smiled at her, I liked this take charge Bella, she was much more exciting and spirited than the quiet girl Edward had brought home with him!

Bella

It would be good to get everything out in the open at the very beginning, that way we both knew where we stood.

"I don't want to rehash the whole Edward farce but there was one thing. He was very controlled, just like you but it did concern him that he might be shocked into acting like a hunter if I made any sudden movements or reacted too strongly to his actions...you know... like kissing...God this is embarrassing!"

"Bella you don't have to explain."

"Yes Jazz I do, or we'll never get things straight. I can't just sit there and pretend your kisses don't make me want to rip your clothes off, it's just not going to happen, not this time. Mind I never really felt like doing that exactly but you know what I mean don't you?"

He nodded looking very serious and walked slowly to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to whisper in my ear once more.

"Bella, when I kiss you I want to tear your clothes off too so if you feel that way...be my guest."


	29. Chapter 29

**You've been so patient I thought I'd give you an extra Chapter by way of thanks. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

It was the best offer I'd ever had and we fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs kissing and caressing each other hungrily then Jasper pulled back again his breath coming fast and his eyes full of desire,

"Bella, tell me you are one hundred per cent sure about this because I swear woman I'm going to have you unless you tell me to stop now."

I didn't answer him just slipped his shirt over his head bringing my lips to his cold chest and kissing him trailing my tongue over his collar-bone and up his throat as he gasped.

"Bella"

I found myself flat in the bed with him kneeling over me his hands ripping my jumper in his haste to remove it then he fell on to me his tongue and lips scorching my skin as he kissed his way down my neck to my bra ripping it off with an impatient gesture and fastening his mouth on my breasts. I moaned loudly pulling his face down crushing it against my breasts and raking his back with my nails but if course not leaving even a mark. As my fingers reached his waistband I wriggled my fingers in far enough to undo the button and slide the zip down to give me access to his erection which was straining against the material. It throbbed as I touched it, stroking up and down until he broke free and finished the job of removing my clothes then taking a second to regain control he removed his pants and joined me again.

Jasper

I had given Bella all the chances I could before reaching this point but now she was mine and I intended to take full advantage of her body to ease the sexual tension in my own. God she was so beautiful, so sexy and she was as eager for me as I was for her. As I eased inside her feeling her warmth grab me tightly I almost lost control but struggled not helped by her moans and movements trying to devour me. I had never felt this before, this depth of desire and need, it felt as if she were sucking everything out of my body, my bones turning to jelly and all my feelings in a whirl. We made love as if we might not see another day, unable to get enough to satisfy either of us until finally Bella slumped struggling for breath and shaking with yet another orgasm. I collapsed next to her still holding her tight and breathing her name as I continued to kiss her but more gently now. As the terrible hunger drained away a peaceful feeling spread over us and we simply held on and allowed it to flood us both.

Bella

After the terrible hunger came a feeling of satisfaction and lethargy which I allowed myself to float in just happy to be laying in Jaspers arms. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jasper and I were meant for each other, we were one and the same, two bodies with only one heart. I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I was next aware I was alone and I sat up too quickly making my head swim. I was hungry and thirsty but mostly I was missing Jazz. As my eyes focused again the door opened and there he was carrying a tray with toast and orange juice for me. He looked incredibly sexy dressed in just his jeans and I patted the bed for him to join me. He smiled and sat down kissing me before handing over the plate of hot buttered toast. As I took it I yawned then looked at the bedside clock. Seeing the time I cried out,

"I'm going to be late for work."

"I rang you in sick Bella. I don't think you're fit to go to work do you?"

I looked down but I couldn't see anything so I moved and felt the stiffness and sire spots.

"Oh. I see what you mean, I am a bit sore and stiff but its fine."

I said it quickly before he could tell me how we couldn't have sex again because I was hurting.

Jasper

I knew why she said what she did and leaned in to kiss her again, this time on the throat as she ate her breakfast,

"I'm sure you'll be fine soon but please don't worry, it wont put me off repeating the exercise...as long as you're willing of course. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was trying my best to control myself. You didn't make it easy though darlin'"

She smiled a little embarrassed,

"I was terrible wasn't I? I don't know what came over me, I couldn't stop myself but I'm not sorry and I really hope you do it again, God I love you Jazz"

My heart lurched hearing her words and she snuggled against me as she finished her breakfast and picked up the mug of coffee.

"I could get used to this treatment you know"

"I surely hope so darlin' because it's all I know. A lady needs treating like she's special and you are one hell of a lady."

When she finished she snuggled up and drifted off again and I checked her body but there were no bruises only a couple of sore spots where I had held her a little too firmly. More difficult to hide were her swollen lips which I leaned in to taste again. She moved closer to me as if wanting more and I pulled away reluctantly stroking her arm until she stilled once more. What was I going to do now? I needed Bella with me and I had the strangest feeling that she would find it difficult to be away from me, or was that just my ego talking?

Bella

When I finally woke up properly I was alone again and in panic I got up and ran through to the lounge to see Jasper at the stove, the smell of cooking wafting in the air and making my mouth water as did the sight of him still shirtless as he turned to smile,

"Are you getting dressed or eating naked? Personally I'd vote for the latter but it's up to you."

I looked down and groaned,

"Well I guess I'd better throw something on. How long do I have?"

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, will that give you long enough?"

I nodded but I couldn't resist another kiss and the sauce almost burned before I finally tore myself away long enough to shower and put on his shirt for ease. My shoulders and arms were stiff and sore as were various other parts of my anatomy but believe me, I wasn't complaining! While I ate he sat opposite playing with a glass of wine he had poured himself, out of habit I guessed.

"What are you thinking?"

He dazzled me with his smile and I almost missed his words my heart was beating so loudly,

"That's what I was thinking, what are you thinking? You looked pensive."

I sighed,

"I have a problem Jazz."

He looked concerned when I said that and his hand came across to take mine snake strike fast,

"What?"

"I have to go back to work soon."

"And that's a problem because?"

"It means hours away from you and that will be a torture I'm not sure I can stand."

The resulting smile was twice as bright and this time I swear I felt my heart battering at my rib cage in its desperate beating.

"I'm glad it's the same thing worrying both of us."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

He drove me back to my place the following night after another day spent almost exclusively in bed! Now I really was in need of a long hot soak, I'd pulled muscles I never knew existed and they ached. I had borrowed some clothes from Cade's wardrobe as neither of us had much left that was decent and didn't care enough to shop. Once in my apartment Jazz ran me a bath while I checked my messages, there was one from Charlie and Sue but it was too garbled to make out then another from Lisa equally distorted, my machine was obviously on the blink! Never mind, I promised myself I'd ring Lisa later and Charlie could wait until the next day. As I slipped in the bubble water and sighed in pleasure Jazz handed me a glass of milk,

"No wine?"

"I don't want you falling asleep in the bath. I have to pop out for a while Bella. I'm really sorry but I need to hunt, I'm running on fumes."

I nodded, I'd guessed as much, and much as I would miss him I knew he had to go.

"Don't be too long, I'm gonna miss you."

"If you're asleep when I get back I'll slip in beside you. Is that OK?"

"As long as you are here when I wake up that's fine."

He leaned in and kissed me slipping his hand round to cup my breast before leaving,

"How could I stay away from you my love."

As soon as he'd left I missed him, there was a terrible ache in my chest and I knew it would only disappear when he returned to me. After staying in the bath until the water got too cold I climbed out and grabbed my robe from the hook on the back of the door wrapping it around me. On the counter top was a cold supper and a single red rose which I took with me to the couch and picked up the phone ringing Lisa's number.

"Marie? Are you OK? I've been worried sick, where have you been? The guys said you called in sick the day after me, they also said you were picked up by a really hot stud, their words not mine by the way. I take it said stud was Jasper?"

"Yes. I've been at his place for a couple of days."

"So, its official. You and the Greek god are getting it on?"

I laughed and agreed,

"You could say that I guess."

"Where are you now?"

"Home alone."

"Ouch."

"No he'll be here soon. I've just had a long soak."

"I bet you needed it too. Did you get the message from your dad?"

"I got a garbled message on the phone. One from you too but I couldn't understand either."

"Oh I thought that's why you'd gone home. He and his new wife rang to say they'd be in San Antonio today and they'd call on you. When they couldn't get you they rang me and I covered for you. Said you were ill and probably didn't hear the phone."

"Oh God, when are they due?"

"Well if you're quick you just have time to get dressed."

In a panic I rang off and got dressed.

I finished my supper on the fly and I'd only just put the plate in the sink when the door buzzer went to announce my visitors. With a groan I buzzed them up and went back to the couch pulling a blanket over myself to remind them I wasn't well, and give me an excuse to be stiff. They came in and Sue rushed over in concern although I was sure I didn't look that bad, followed more slowly by Charlie,

"Why didn't you ring Bella. I'd have come to look after you, or sent Leah."

Yeah right I thought, the Angel of Death herself!

"I'm getting better now, it was just a bug."

She put her hand on my head and I pulled away a little too fast causing myself to wince.

"Did you have a fall Bella? You hurt yourself?"

"Yeah I got up too fast and made myself dizzy, fell against the dresser but its much better now."

"Did you see a doctor? Why don't you come back with us? You can't possibly go back to work in that state. Or we can stay a few days, well I can, your dad has to get back to work but I'd be happy to stay on a few days and help out."

I took a deep breath,

"Actually I already have some help but thanks for the offer."

"Oh who? Lisa hasn't seen you and I thought she was your only friend here. Is there someone we should know about?"

Charlie looked at me more closely when he heard that.

"Have you got a boyfriend Bella? Lisa never mentioned anyone when we spoke to her."

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Oh, so where is he?"

Sue looked at the red rose in the vase suspiciously.

"He had to go out this evening."

"Well we don't leave until tomorrow evening so why don't we all get together for lunch tomorrow? I'm sure your dad would like to meet him."

Charlie nodded,

"Yeah Bella. Lets meet your guy. I'd feel better if I at least met the guy whose been looking after you."

Oh no you won't I thought but I'd decided I wasn't hiding or running any more so I agreed to meet them the next day for lunch in town,

"I'll ask Jazz if he's free but he does work."

Sues eyes narrowed,

"Really? What does he do?"

"You can ask him yourself tomorrow Sue. He works with Lisa's brother Cade."

They stayed far too long, Sue fussing around me, tidying the apartment and putting the washer on, looking for signs that my boyfriend had moved in I thought, but she was out of luck. There was nothing here belonging to Jasper, not yet but I did thank my lucky stars that I'd already put Cade's borrowed clothes in the washer before she arrived. After realizing she wasn't going to get anything else from me she and Charlie left reluctantly and I closed the door with a sigh of relief. Tomorrow would be easier because Jazz would be with me and for now I was too up tight to go to bed so I pulled the cover back over me on the couch and turned the TV on low dozing as I waited for him to get back. I must have fallen asleep though because I woke up next morning in bed wrapped around his cold hard body and smiled,

"Now that's how I like to wake up."

He stroked my hair,

"You had visitors after I left?"

"You smelled them?"

"Yes. Charlie and I'm guessing his new wife."

"Yes we have a lunch date with them today but if you don't want to go I can always cancel."

"You agreed?"

"Yes because I'm sick of hiding things. I don't care if they know we are together, they'll get used to it eventually and if they don't then tough. I didn't go round telling them I didn't want them to get married and this is my life."

"Wow, my little tigress. OK where are we meeting them?"

"You'll come?"

"Hey I'm not hiding and I plan on being in your life so as you said they'll get used to it one way or another."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

Bella may have sounded like an Amazon ready for the battle but by the time we left to meet Charlie and Sue she was a nervous wreck,

"Just once I'd like to be like you, brave and confident."

"Then borrow mine."

"No, I have to face them, it's not Charlie really but Sue. She's going to have a fit when she realizes who you are and the phone lines to the wolf pack will be burning afterwards."

"Bella what are the wolves going to do? We are nowhere near Forks, we aren't breaking the treaty and you aren't a Quileute."

"That's easy for you to say,"

I smiled and kissed her then took her hand and we walked into the restaurant together, we were early purposefully so as to get a table out of the way. Bella was still worried Sue might start a scene although I doubted it. Once we sat down, Bella so she could see the door, I bought her a glass of wine to settle her nerves and stroked her hand sending her a little calmness to settle her more but I knew when they arrived because she stiffened before putting a welcoming smile on her face and waving to get their attention.

"Oh God, no."

"What Bella?"

"She's brought the bitch with her,"

"Bitch?"

"Leah."

As they reached the table I couldn't help being amused by their differing expressions, Charlie looked puzzled as if he should know me but couldn't put a name to the face. Sue looked at me with a suspicious air but Leah had a look that would kill a human at fifty paces and she smelled strongly of wolf.

Bella

As I watched Jasper stood with a smile and held out a hand to Charlie,

"Chief Swan its good to see you again. Jasper Hale, remember me?"

Charlie shook hands and I saw the penny drop.

"You're one of Dr Cullens foster kids, Edwards brother."

"Yes. That's right. But I hope you wont hold that against me."

"Your brother did a real number on my daughter Jasper."

"Yes I know, Bella and I have discussed that and made our peace. She's a very special person, your daughter, and I'm very much in love with her."

"Really? I think I heard that one before."

"Dad, Jasper and I are in love and he's not Edward, so please."

"Have you seen Edward? Or any of the others?"

"I saw Alice once but none of the others and Jasper isn't with them any longer either."

Sue had sat down but Leah still stood hovering, her face twisted with disgust,

"Leah sit down for heaven's sake."

She looked at Charlie then Sue and shook her head,

"I was right about you Bella Swan."

She turned on her heel and left followed by a rather embarrassed looking Sue.

"I don't know what's going on with that girl. She's so highly strung. I apologise for her behaviour, still shall we get a drink and wait for Sue to get back?"

Jasper and Charlie went to the bar, men talk I assumed, so I sat alone sipping my glass of wine until Sue came back in, her face like thunder. Leah had obviously filled her in.

"Bella how could you do this to your father again?"

"Do what precisely Sue?"

"Get involved with them again. I thought there was something when I saw him. Edwards own brother? Haven't the family ruined your life enough? Poor Charlie was beside himself with worry when you had that breakdown after Edward and the rest just dumped you."

"Sue, I don't really care what you think, or Leah, and as far as I'm concerned my dad doesn't need to know anything unless your daughter opens her big mouth and that would be dangerous for everyone. Ask Sam if you don't believe me. I'm happy and Jasper makes that possible so just plaster a smile on your face and be nice for the next hour then you need never see him or me again if you don't want to. Dad's on his way back by the way."

Her mouth snapped shut on the threatened retort and she managed a smile for Charlie and a really forced one for Jasper who returned it with a wide one of his own,

Charlie

I was very concerned when I discovered who Bella's boyfriend was but after a few straight words at the bar I was liking him a bit more than Edward who had always seemed a little devious to me. Jasper was very open about his regard for Bella and the fact he would be moving in with her or her with him soon and asked for my blessing, a little old-fashioned but I liked that. I thought Renee would be happy that Bella had found someone at last, even if he was Edwards brother, well foster-brother. When I found out he worked with Lisa's brother I felt a little better. To my shame I had run a search on the family when Bella got involved with them and they were eminently respectable with money and all had clean records so things couldn't be that bad. I would find out what Leah's problem was in good time. She was a miserable girl at the best of times and I did wonder if perhaps jealousy of Bella played a big part in her dislike of my daughter. The meal was very nice although Jasper didn't eat much, he said he'd been unwell himself and his appetite hadn't returned yet and I thought Sues snort in response was rather uncalled for but he didn't seem to take any notice. Bella seemed more upset with Sue though and I knew they were never going to be friends as I had hoped but then Bella didn't seem to get on with any of the Quileutes any longer, not since she and Jake had parted on bad terms, that was another mystery that I didn't seem to be able to solve, some police chief I was!

Jasper

Bella's sigh of relief when we parted from Charlie and Sue was audible and I had to smile,

"Torture over darlin', you don't have to see her again if you don't want to. Although I guess it might cause a problem when we get married."

She looked at me in astonishment,

"You'd marry me?"

"Of course, isn't that what you do when you fall in love with someone? Ask them to marry you?"

"Well yes but its different for you isn't it?"

"Bella darlin' nothing would give me greater pleasure than to make you my wife however..."

"I knew there was going to be a but."

I kissed her and laughed,

"You think I had a hard time at lunch, you haven't met my friends yet and I can tell you, Sue is a walk in the park compared to Peter. Charlotte can be difficult too but they are my best friends and I'd like you to meet them...soon."

"If you can put up with my step mother the wolf witch I'm sure I can put up with your friends."

"Brave last words Bella, Peter is a different creature altogether."

"Are you trying to scare me deliberately?"

"No, just telling you how it is Bella. How about next weekend if I can get hold of them?"

She nodded looking confident,

"Why not. Bring them on. Amazon Bella is ready for battle."

I just hoped she meant that, and that Peter was in a good mood. He had hated Alice and that would automatically make him even more not less critical of Bella, it's just the way he was.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Peter

When the phone went I ignored it, Charlotte always said I was too abrasive on the phone anyway so fuck it let her get the call. She took this one and my ears pricked up when I heard her greeting,

"Major its been too long but its good to hear from you. What have you been up to? Any chance of a visit?"

Yeah just what I needed right now! Alice Cullen the wicked witch of the west to cheer me up, God I hated that bitch! What he saw in her I really didn't understand. Charlotte wandered out with the phone so I wasn't going to get the news if there were any, first hand. Instead I went out to the paddock to talk to the horses, they never argued with me! My stallion came over for an apple and a pet and as I stroked his mane I told him all my woes, always made me feel better.

"You know something Major, your name sake is an ass hole. He tied himself to the biggest fucking witch in our world and thinks the sun shines out of her ass. One of these days he's gonna wake up with a dagger between his shoulder blades and a stupid dumb look on his face. He just doesn't see it. I tried telling him she's just stringing him along, she cares as much about him as a farmer does about cow shit. Hey maybe she's shafted him at last and he wants to come home. Of course I'd let him crawl back here to lick his wounds, putting the boot in a few times just so he remembers how much it hurts, tough love they call it."

He nodded his head sagely then wandered off down the field towards the other horses as if to say right you've had your bitch Peter now get back in there and find out what's going on with the poor bastard.

Charlotte

I wasn't too sure how to approach the subject with Peter, he was very touchy on the subject of The Major but I couldn't just spring the visit on him, Peter hated surprises unless he was in on them! When he came in he tried to look disinterested and I waited to see how long he could hold out before he had to ask what the call had been about. He lasted longer than I thought, it wasn't until that evening that he caved in, while we were sitting by the fire listening to music,

"OK I give in, what did he want?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who. He's not bringing Alice the Emasculator here is he?"

"No."

"So why'd he ring?"

"To ask if he could visit next weekend."

"He needs permission to visit his friends? Fuck me Char, we're family, or we were."

"Peter don't start."

"Start? Have I started? No. So he's coming alone? What happened? He slip his leash?"

"No, I never said he was coming alone."

"You said she wasn't coming."

"That's right Alice isn't, he isn't with her any more."

"Glory be! So, he's got himself a new woman, great! She can't be any worse, that is for sure."

Peter

I could feel there was more to this than she'd told me and I waited, wondering how heavy the hammer blow would be.

"Go on then, tell me the worst. Is it one of the Volturi?"

"No."

"One of the Denali nympho's?"

"No"

I relaxed back into my chair with a sigh of relief,

"Then whatever it is I can cope..."

Charlotte smiled briefly then straightened her face and told me. At first I thought I'd misheard her,

"A what?"

"A human, Bella Swan."

I jumped up, close to tearing my hair out,

"A what? Has he lost his fucking mind? A human! And just what are we supposed to do with her when she gets here?"

"How about giving her a chance Peter? That would be novel from you."

"Hey, I care, that's why I want to see him with a decent woman just for a change. You'd have thought after Maria and Alice he'd have learned. Shit!"

Charlotte

I watched him stomp out of the house and knew he wasn't going to make it easy for The Major or his new partner but from what I heard it sounded like the real thing, he would hardly put himself through the hell of introducing Peter to this Bella if it wasn't, no one was crazy enough or masochistic enough to put themselves through that unless it was. Thinking ahead I made a shopping list, Peter grumbling when he realized what I was doing,

"Great, we're gonna have a house that stinks of human food and a human. Think I'll move into the barn."

"Good idea, I won't have to listen to your constant bitching then."

"You just wait till she gets here, all tit and no brains."

"Peter that is a wild supposition and very rude. Neither Alice or Maria were like that."

"Exactly, so you can bet this time he'll have gone for the opposite. Even The Major will get it after being bitten twice. I'm telling you now Charlotte that if she's anything like the other two I'm out of here. You can play happy families with them by yourself."

"Peter if you were here I'd still be playing the same game. I can't remember the last time you were polite to a guest."

"We don't have guests Charlotte."

"My point exactly. In the last five years the only one mad enough to put up with you has been Garrett and you even upset him last time he visited."

"Well, that old story about almost getting Custer is so boring."

"You asked him about it, what was he supposed to do?"

"Tell me to go screw myself, I would have."

I grabbed the keys and went down the steps to the car.

"Where you going?"

"Shopping Peter, unless you are going to fill the list."

Peter

I'd had enough of my own company and I could carry the bags,

"Just a minute, I'll come with you."

"One comment, just one, and I warn you I'll leave you to walk home."

"OK, message received and understood. I'm on best behaviour."

"I wish"

I picked up the list off the back seat and read it,

"Eggs? Char we have chickens at home. Remember them? Small brown coloured birds, cluck a lot. That's where eggs come from."

"Yeah and who uses them for target practise?"

"Bella could always help me with that. Hold them for me to fire at."

I ducked and avoided the slap but the look was enough so I sat back,

"Milk, apples, cereal, bacon, steaks, coffee,...shit how long are they coming for? Just buy some bread and cheese, I don't want her thinking she's welcome. And why are we buying new towels and bedding? We have plenty."

"Peter, ours won't fit the bed in the guest room, anyway it would be nice for her to have fresh linen, more comfortable."

"I'll make her a straw mattress she can sleep in the barn with the horses, that way there'll be no confusion over whether she's welcome or not."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Carlisle

When my phone rang I wasn't sure who to expect, it was an Italian number but not one I recognised so not Aro. Luckily I was at work so it would be private as I'm sure it would need to be coming from Volturi territory.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle you don't know me but I'm Cai, Edwards mate and I have a problem. It has been suggested that I might get some help from you."

"Really? Well, why don't you tell me your problem and we'll see if I can."

"Aro is using me to lure Edward to Volterra. He wants Edward and thinks once here he will be able to bind him using Chelsea."

"I thought you were a member of the Volturi yourself so why should Edward need to be bound to them?"

"Aro doesn't know that Edward really is my mate. He sent me to trap Edward into a relationship, a lie."

"But it isn't?"

"No and as a result I need to find a way to keep Edward safe."

"And you?"

"I'm not important Carlisle, Edward is."

"But if Aro finds out you have deceived him won't you be in terrible danger?"

"I have been in danger for centuries Carlisle."

I hesitated as a memory hit me,

"I thought I recognised your voice..."

"No names please, it's too dangerous and please don't tell Edward my secret. Promise me Carlisle."

"Very well but I don't see how I can help. How much time do I have?"

"Not long. Please Carlisle keep your son safe. Find a way for me."

The phone went dead, there must be other ears nearby and I sat in my office pondering on the call, I hadn't recognised the voice at first but then I hadn't heard it very much. I knew Aro was dedicated to the Volturi and its strength but even he had overstepped the mark on this occasion. I needed to find a way to thwart his attempt but it would be difficult, I needed help and I could think of only one person who might, just might, have the information I needed so taking a deep breath to brace myself I rang his number.

"Carlisle?"

"Jasper I'm sorry but I need help and I don't know anyone other than you who might be able to help me."

"Really? So I'm still useful, that's nice. You must be really desperate."

"I am I'll be honest. Aro has found a way to ensnare Edward and I need a way to keep him out of Volturi hands."

"And you think I might help you? Can you give me one good reason why I should after all that's happened?"

"I can't give you one so I'm going to beg."

"How has Aro done it?"

I explained the phone call I just received.

"Before you say anything else I need to ask you what exactly is it you want from me?"

"A safe refuge for Edward and Cai."

"There's no such thing Carlisle."

"That's what I would say Jasper but I'm hoping for more from you."

"I don't see why you think I would help you let alone Edward and I need to tell you that I have found my mate."

"I'm pleased to hear it Jasper."

"Carlisle, I don't care about Edward, all I care about is my mate, Bella Swan."

I was so shocked that I couldn't speak for a few seconds,

"Bella?...You and Bella Swan?"

"Yes, and it would seem Alice knew all about it Carlisle so please don't expect me to be too worried about the Cullens."

"I didn't know Jasper and I'm so sorry but I'm happy that you have found your mate despite everything I'm still asking for your help though."

"Yes I thought you would, Edward is all that really matters. I found that out while living with you. I'll call you back."

"Please don't be too long."

He put the phone down on me and in all honesty I couldn't find it in my heart to blame him. If what he said was true then there was no reason why he should help me but all I could do was hope. Alice, if he were right, was responsible for much of the pain this family was still experiencing so I rang her next, her phone rang for a while before she picked up,

"Carlisle? Is everything OK? I haven't been watching the others but I have some exciting news for you. I'm so close to finding my mate."

"Alice where are you?"

"Spain, in the mountains, but I know he's close, very close. As soon as I make contact I'll let you know."

"Alice I have a problem and I need your help. Edward is being trapped into joining the Volturi, did you see that?"

"What? No of course not, how?"

"That's not important but I need to know if we can save him. Can you see his future? Please Alice, it's very important to me, to Esme and I."

Alice

I was hurt that Carlisle wasn't more excited about me finding my mate but I guess Edward being in danger trumped that. I closed my eyes and tried to see him then gasped,

"Carlisle I see Edward in Volterra and he's very unhappy."

"Is there any way round it Alice?"

I looked again,

"Have you spoken to Jasper?"

"Yes but I'm not confident he will help me. Did you know about Bella Swan and him?"

I knew that question would come up eventually but I still hesitated.

"Yes I did. I told him and I've spoken to Bella too, only trying to put things right. He's your only hope Carlisle. If he refuses to help then Edward goes to Volterra. I wish I could help more Carlisle but I'm busy sorting out my own life at the moment."

"Thank you Alice. I hope you aren't being played by the Volturi as well, if Aro is working to get Edward to Italy then there's a chance he might be doing the same for you."

"I'll be careful. I have to go now. Give my love to Esme."

I thought carefully about Edwards predicament, I would need to be extra careful checking out my mate. I knew he was the real thing but that didn't mean he wasn't working with the Volturi as well.

Carlisle

When I got home I tried to explain everything to Esme but it was difficult, she started to panic straight away, the thought of losing the only two of her children who were still with us was more than she could stand.

"Carlisle Jasper has to help us. Do you think he will ring back?"

"I don't know Esme. I could only ask and to be fair to him I can see his point of view. We weren't exactly supportive to him were we?"

"And he told you that Bella Swan is his mate? They're together now?"

"Yes as far as I know."

She picked up the phone and without any explanation rang Jasper herself.

"Carlisle?"

"No its Esme. Carlisle told me he'd rung you for help Jasper."

"Yes he did and I told him I would ring him back when I had decided."

"Jasper I won't lose the only two children I still have. If the Volturi are looking for Edward to join them I'm sure they'll be trying the same with Alice. You have to help us."

"Esme with the utmost respect for your feelings I don't have to do anything. Edward has never done anything for me, in fact I was too lowly for him to take any notice of but now I'm the only one who can help. So, the past is forgotten by all of you. My memory is still crystal clear, I remember the things that were said, the emotions I felt. I'm not inclined to help him or Alice for that matter."

There was a short silence then Esme spoke again,

"Then you leave me no choice Jasper but to resort to threats."

I looked at her in astonishment,

"If you refuse to help us I will ring Aro and tell him about Bella Swan. I'm sure he'll be very interested to hear about a human girl with knowledge of our world."

"Esme no"

She glared at me,

"Well one of us had to do something Carlisle and its pretty obvious that you don't have the guts for it. I mean it Jasper, help me or I will carry out my threat without a seconds hesitation."

**Just to warn everyone that posts next week may be sporadic as I will be away on an errand of mercy! Jules x**


	34. Chapter 34

**I have to thank Fakin'it for the suggestion about Maria! Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Four

Jasper

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, Esme threatening an innocent, a girl she had once treated as a daughter. I could have prevented this by not telling Carlisle about Bella and myself but I knew he would find out sooner rather than later and this way I knew what he knew rather than waiting for something to drop on me out of the sky when he finally did find out but this had thrown me totally.

"What exactly do you think I can do Esme? I can't fight the Volturi, no one can, not with any hope of a victory."

"Then you'd better think of something Jasper, and fast."

"Why don't you tell him to head south, I'm sure Maria would keep him safe from the Volturi, provided he proves his worth but then I guess he'd have a job doing that now wouldn't he?"

"Jasper, Edward is my life and I will keep him safe, you're a fighter, you're the tough one so think of something sensible. You know Aro will see Bella as a threat to our world and even if you change her it may make no difference. If it does he's going to want her in Volterra. She may even bye gifted, after all she can keep Edward out if her mind. That will make him curious don't you think? If you can't fight the Volturi to save Edward then you can't keep her safe from them either and don't forget if Aro gets Edward then he'll learn about Bella anyway. You have no choice so think of something now."

My mind was whirling with options but all were doomed to failure, we couldn't fight the Volturi neither could we hide from them so what?

"Give me a few hours, I need time to work through the options."

"You have until Edward leaves for Volterra Jasper but no longer and I expect to hear from you quickly."

She put the phone down and left me with the problem. There was no way I was putting Bella in danger which meant getting her away from me. There was only one person I trusted to keep her safe but Peter hadn't even met her yet and I had no doubt he was going to be difficult as it was. I was glad Bella was at work today because it gave me time to organise things. With a sigh and a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach I rang Peter's number.

Peter

I was riding when my phone went off and at the same moment I got a bad feeling, something was going down and when I saw the caller I knew I'd been right.

"What's up Major you feel like slumming?"

"Peter I don't have time for your shit today so save it for a more convenient time and listen."

"I see your people skills haven't improved, what do you want?"

"I need your help to keep Bella safe. Being around me isn't a good idea right now."

"This may come as a shock to you but its never been a good time to be around you. Which particular people have you fucked off this time?"

"Esme Cullen,"

I laughed out loud,

"Good one Major, I mean she's really scary, too much for a single guy like you. Now stop fucking about and give it to me straight."

"Condensed version, Edward Cullen is deep in the shit and if I don't find a way to get him out of it Esme Cullen is threatening to tell the Volturi about Bella."

"Devious bitch, but you gotta give her something just for the balls she's showing. So you reckon to foist the human on us, let us deal with the Volturi while you hold Edwards hand? You know something Major I'm disappointed in you. Find another patsy."

I disconnected fuming. What a fucking nerve! All these years and he only rings because his precious human is in trouble. The last thing we needed was the Volturi on our backs, we weren't Aro's favourite people as it was. I turned my horse for home still seething but knowing when Charlotte found out she was going to boil my balls with the rest of me still attached!

Jasper

Well it was nothing more than I had expected but where did it leave me? I had to find somewhere safe for Bella and I had no idea where else to turn. The problem of keeping Edward safe was a mere incidental but still a huge problem. I hesitated then rang Cade who was probably back in the Amazon basin by now. I wasn't even sure I would be able to get through to him.

"Jasper is there a problem?"

"You could say that, I have the Volturi on my tail and I need some help."

I explained the situation to him and waited as patiently as I could for his answer.

"You want me to look after Bella for you or find a place for Edward Cullen and his mate?"

"Well I was thinking of Bella but if you could help with the other it would be even better."

"Is this a permanent disappearance or just a temporary thing?"

"Permanent, I have no choice but to try and help him, its that or possibly lose Bella."

"Could you not change her?"

"Yes but I'm not sure it would make any difference, she knew beforehand and stayed human a long time, besides if Edward gets taken to Volterra then Aro will find out about her anyway. Esme is right about her possible gift too, if it exists Aro will be on to it like a bloodhound. I cant fight the Volturi Cade, not so quickly, there just isn't time to get anything organised."

"Very well. There is a way, a place that I know, once there they will become invisible to the Volturi trackers, its a guardian village deep in the rainforest but I have to get permission to use it. Its a secret location so I will have to take them alone. Its a one way trip though and it means living the rest of their days in the Amazon, not a luxury apartment or house which I'm sure Edward is used to."

"To save his mate and his own skin I'm sure he will see the necessity for a new way of life. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing yet. Let me get back to you but you can explain, as simply as possible without giving too much away what the plan is. We need to get Edward and his mate to Brazil. Is that going to be possible?"

"I'll make it possible and thank you Cade."

"Wait until its done before thanking me, I don't have permission yet and you have to keep Bella safe for now."

When I picked Bella up from work she knew there was something in the wind but she didn't ask me any questions until we were back in the loft. She showered and I prepared dinner for her but she shook her head,

"I can't eat while I'm this tense, are we in trouble?"

"Yes."

I explained everything that had happened and Bella was shocked by Esmes threat,

"She's going to set the Volturi on me if you don't save Edward? But she was like a mother to me, how could she?"

"Esme, like Carlisle, would do just about anything for Edward. I'm sorry you got involved Bella, I would do anything to keep you safe but I'm not sure how. I have to get Edward and Cai to Brazil but I don't want you with me, its too dangerous."

"I don't know what to say. I really don't want to be away from you. What about your friends we were going to visit?"

I shook my head,

"I've already been turned down by Peter and I don't blame him. Standing up against the Volturi isn't very healthy."

I could see her thinking, going through all the options,

"What about Alice?"

"NO."

My voice was louder than I intended but there was no way my ex was getting anywhere near Bella. It did give me a thought though,

"I could try Emmett and Rose. I think they would help all they can but how do you feel about the idea?"

"Will it stop you worrying about me?"

"It would certainly help."

"Then try them."

Emmett

Rose and I were bored here in Vancouver and getting ready to move further north but not anywhere near Denali, I couldn't stand the girls, they never left me alone and it only made Rose angry although I did nothing to encourage them, hell they didn't need encouragement they needed neutering! When the phone went we were getting ready to hunt and I was happy to leave it ring but Rose shook her head,

"I have a feeling we should take that Em."

I picked up the receiver and when I heard Jaspers voice I almost put it back down but then I heard his words and Rose flew to my side,

"Emmett, Bella needs your help."

"Bella Swan? Where is she? What's happening?"

"In brief, Esme has threatened to tell the Volturi about her if I don't save Edward from ending up in Volterra. I need Bella safe while I sort the mess out and I know she'll be OK with you and Rose."

"Hang on, how do you know what's going on with Bella and why is the threat aimed at you?"

"Bella and I are together Em. Look I need an answer now please."

Rose took the receiver from me,

"When and where Jazz?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

I hated the idea of leaving Jazz but I did understand that he couldn't help Edward and his mate and look after me at the same time.

"Promise me you'll keep in contact Jazz. I need to know you are safe too."

He smiled and nodded,

"I have something for you. Just so you know I intend coming back for you."

He took a box out of his pocket and opened it, inside was a two tone gold chain with half a heart suspended from it. He took it out and fixed it round my neck then opened his own shirt to reveal the other half.

"I won't be whole until we are back together."

I kissed him this time desperately.

"I'm so scared Jazz. Things always seem to go wrong for me. Don't you dare go missing or worse."

"I wont, I have you to come back to and that's the best incentive ever. I don't have time to wait for Rose and Emmett to get here so I'm going to put you on the plane this end and they'll meet you the other, OK?"

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes as I did so.

"What about work?"

"I'll think of something but I need you away from here as fast as possible."

I didn't realize just how fast that was going to be until he told me to pack quickly. Rose rang back with the flight details and we had three hours before take off so he drove me straight to the airport and stood with me until my flight was called. I would have lingered longer but he walked me to passport control and kissed me again.

"Be careful Jazz"

"You too. Don't worry Bella I'm tougher than I look."

"I'm not, so you make sure you come home."

He smiled and stroked my cheek,

"I will, after all home is wherever you are Bella. Now go please."

I offered up my passport and turned to say a final farewell only to find he had already left, perhaps it was better that way. I didn't think I could have made my feet move if he'd still been there.

Jasper

I waited out of sight until the plane took off, taking with it the only thing that meant anything to me and I vowed to get this over with as quickly as possible and be reunited with my mate. Once Bella's plane had taken off I drove to meet up with Cade at a private airfield just outside the city.

"I've spoken with those in control and they are willing to help, for your sake and Bella's, not Edwards. You didn't tell me who his mate was, that will make things more dangerous."

"It wasn't my secret to reveal Cade. What's the plan?"

"You ring Esme. Let her contact Edward, hes back in Vienna I take it?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"He must contact his mate and arrange for them to meet in Vienna, he can tell her he wants to go to Volterra but needs just a little time to make arrangements. He has business interests in London I understand. Get his address and I'll have two tickets for a flight to London delivered. Once they get there they will be met by one of our representatives and fly out to Brazil. You'll be waiting there for them, they'll trust you more than me. Bring them to the village in the rainforest and I'll take it from there. Make sure you aren't followed because any hint that the Volturi know we are involved then we pull out. We can't afford to be seen taking sides, I'm sorry but that's how it has to be."

"I understand, thanks Cade."

He nodded,

"Make your call and then we fly out. I have some arrangements of my own to sort out."

I rang the Cullens and Carlisle answered the phone.

"Jasper I am very sorry about Esme's ultimatum, I can only say she is blinded by panic."

"I don't want to discuss it Carlisle. Tell Edward to get Cai to Vienna as fast as possible, there will be tickets for a London flight delivered, in London they will be met."

"London? Why there?"

I doubt Aro will want her travelling outside Europe, she's too remote from him if she does and Edward has business interests there so he has an excuse to fly there. He is to tell no one, or you, any sign that the plan is compromised and its over. This is his only chance make sure he knows that. Oh and Carlisle, I suggest you keep Esme as far from me as possible because once this is over, if I see her again, she's dead."

I put the phone down and Cade nodded.

"Lets fly."

Bella

The flight was long and boring and took me further and further from Jasper which hurt in itself. I clutched my necklace like a good luck charm and the elderly lady sitting next to me patted my arm.

"I used to be like you."

"Sorry?"

"Afraid of flying like you. Don't worry my dear, planes are very safe these days."

I nodded biting my lip to stop myself crying and when the cabin crew came round with drinks she insisted on buying me a brandy and soda.

"Its the best thing for nerves, never fails."

It made my throat burn and my eyes water but afterwards I did feel a little calmer and the lady, "Call me Edith", smiled

"See I told you it would work. Better than all those travel pills and sedatives. The old remedies are often the best. Now tell me about your young man."

I looked at her puzzled,

"My dear, I can see you're upset and its more than a fear of flying so you're either leaving someone special behind for some pressing reason or you just broke up, which is it?"

I found myself chatting generally to Edith and the flight was over much more quickly. I hadn't told her much but she didn't seem bothered and we parted friends.

"Best of luck with whatever is going on Bella. Goodbye."

"Bye Edith and thank you."

I didn't have to look very hard to see Emmett, he towered a good head and shoulders above everyone else and I heard my name boomed out making everyone turn round and I knew by the time he got to me I was blushing furiously. He stopped a few feet away suddenly aware of the way we had parted last time.

"Bella, its really good to see you again. I missed you."

I was so relieved to see him I forgot all about the past and threw myself into his arms for a comforting hug. Standing by his side was Rose and she smiled at me and took my case,

"Em put her down you're crushing her rib cage."

Emmett put me down and stood back to look at me,

"You're looking good Bella. Come on lets get you home then you can tell us all about you and Jazz. Sly dog!"

Outside the cold made me gasp, I'd forgotten about the change in temperature and Emmett seeing my shiver wrapped his jacket round me almost drowning me in fur and material which made him laugh again.

The drive to their place didn't take too long, it was a small log cabin on the outskirts of the city but inside it was warm with a huge log fire burning and within minutes I was settled by the fire with a steaming mug of hot chocolate while Emmett stood impatiently waiting for Rose's permission to question me but I insisted on speaking to Jazz first.

"So, you safe and warm? Is Emmett being a pest?"

"No, I'm fine and Emmett's being watched by Rose but he's itching to hear about you and I. Where are you?"

"On a plane with Cade. He sends his love by the way, should I let that worry me?"

"No, Cade's like a brother, like Emmett."

Emmett beamed at that and sat down beside me putting one huge arm around my shoulders and leaned in close,

"Hey bro' I'll keep Bells safe for you, be careful whatever shit you got yourself into."

Jasper's voice started to fade then so I shouted,

"I love you"

Before I lost him altogether.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Edward

Carlisle sounded really worried when he rang to tell me that I was in terrible danger and gave me some instructions to follow.

"But why? What's going on Carlisle? I have plans, to bring Cai to meet you then go with her to Volterra. I know it's not what you wanted for me but it's where I belong, at her side."

"Edward, just do as I say, Cai will explain everything but you are in grave danger son. I'm sorry I can't do any more to help you. Good luck."

"I'll speak to you again Carlisle, don't worry. Cai is Volturi and I'm sure whatever the problem is we can sort it out soon."

Cai had already told me she was on her way back to Vienna and I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again. Whatever the problem was I knew we could overcome it. I'd already bought her an engagement ring and as soon as she landed I was determined to ask her to marry me.

I drove out to the airport in great excitement but confused and worried too but as I saw her walk towards me I couldn't help myself running over to take her bag and kiss her in welcome. As I did so I read her thoughts and stiffened but she put an arm around my waist.

"Let's talk when we get in the car Edward."

I nodded more worried now and as soon as we got in the car I turned to her,

"Do you know what danger we are in? Why do we have to leave Cai? Carlisle sounded very troubled, and why London?"

"Because it's as far as I can go without alerting the Volturi that something is wrong. Edward you need to hear the truth, I was sent initially to ensnare you for the guard but I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you and I have to keep you safe, that's why I rang Carlisle."

"Why didn't I hear your thoughts then? Can you shield them Cai? Who are you? Are you in the guard? Does Carlisle know about all this?"

"No, I'm not in the guard although I know that's what I told you. I've had centuries to find ways to keep my thoughts to myself. Edward its time you heard my story and I hope at the end of it all you can forgive me. I love you and I am trying to keep you safe my love."

She stretched out her hand and stroked my cheek as I parked up at a rest stop and switched the engine off then turned to her,

"Go on then Cai, I'm listening, but nothing you say will change the way I feel about you."

She smiled a little sadly then patted my hand before she started,

"I was born in Greece in 1340 BC to a very poor family and my father was murdered when I was only four. My mother remarried to save us from starvation but my step father hated me, he said I was strange and arranged for me to be brought up in a temple with the priestesses of Hestia the goddess of the hearth. Because I rarely spoke and never interested myself in the world he thought I was touched by her. I was happy there for some years until a man started to visit the temple, he spent a lot of time worshipping but I was afraid of him. He gave expensive offerings and asked to meet the strange young girl who lived in the temple. How he heard of me I have no idea but the priestess was greedy and so I met the man who became my husband. He was charismatic, handsome and brave and yet I was afraid of him because I knew that he really had been touched by the Gods, by Hades in fact. He talked of many things, he was fascinating but I knew he had a dark purpose here and so I held my peace.

He offered the priestess a large sum in gold if he could take me for his wife and so I was sold to him. He had never touched me until the night I was given to him in marriage by the priestess. I was so frightened and I hid behind the only protection I ever had. No one knew of it and it was what had made me appear strange to outsiders. In my brain I had a secret chamber and when scared I would retreat there, my body acting without conscious thought. My husband thought I was an empty vessel that he could fill as he liked and I let him. I discovered I had been right about him, he was one of Hades puppets, a vampire and he turned me into one to be his companion for eternity. I have spent the centuries living a lie with a man I hated and feared. I was sent to do his bidding on occasion but most of my life was spent a virtual prisoner in Volterra. I have seen the evil my husband is capable of and I thought I would spend the rest of eternity trapped there. Then he sent me to ensnare you and as soon as I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one, my real mate. I couldn't tell you the truth until I found a way to keep you safe from my husbands wrath. I enlisted Carlisle's help and he found a way."

"So you do know Carlisle? And he knows who you really are?"

"Yes Edward and now I must tell you and beg your forgiveness for keeping my identity from you. My real name is Sulpicia, I am Aro Volturi's wife."

Edward

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this beautiful creature was Aros wife? Not only that but she was willing to leave him, run away despite the danger such an action would bring in order to be with me. She waited and I could hear her thoughts now, she wasn't hiding in her secret space but allowing me to read her. When I didn't speak she bowed her head,

"You don't have to say anything Edward, I understand. I will go back to Volterra and you can go on your way. Aro will never find out what passed between us from me, you will be safe."

I lifted her chin and smiled at her,

"It makes no difference who you are, only that you are my mate and I will do all I can to keep us safe. I love you Cai. Should I use you're real name?"

"No, it wasn't my real name in any case, Aro chose it for me. My real name is Callisto."

"It's a beautiful name and if memory serves me it means most beautiful, which you are. So we are travelling to London?"

"Yes at first. Then we will fly on to Brazil."

"Why Brazil?"

"That's where we will find help to hide from the Volturi."

"I didn't think it was possible to hide from them."

"Carlisle has found a way, we just have to trust him."

It didn't take long to pack and we returned to the airport. I knew once we left Vienna for London our movements would be watched more closely, so how would we fly to Brazil without having a Volturi reception committee waiting for us in Rio? I had to put my faith and trust in Carlisle and Cai or stop in London and then go home, back to Vienna, but that would leave Cai in danger because she would have failed in her mission. I thought about it long and hard as we flew out of Vienna but there was no turning back. I was in love with Cai and I wouldn't let her go back to Aro whatever the cost, she was mine and I hers. She sat quietly beside me holding my hand and I could hear her thoughts, at first she was terrified but it slowly faded to be replaced by a quiet serenity and I couldn't help but question this.

"Edward, I have finally taken the decision to be free of Aro. If we are killed as a result then for me it will have been worth it. I finally found true love. If you die it will be the only thing that hurts me, my own life is of no value without you."

"We will survive Cai, somehow we will. I promise you I will never let Aro near you again."

"You would give up everything for me Edward? Even if it means living in the rain forest?"

"I never thought I would ever say this but finally I have discovered what true love really means and I will do anything to stay with you. Who knows we may even find a way out of this in time."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

I hated the waiting, the not knowing what was happening to Jasper, and Emmett and Rose realising this tried to keep my spirits up. They were fascinated by my life between Edward and Jazz and filled me in on their adventures although I knew they too had been running from the consequences of their actions in Forks.

"Have you seen Alice?"

"No, we haven't seen or spoken to any of the others since we left the family, Emmett couldn't stand to be a party to the way we treated you any longer. He's been trying to find a way to apologise and then all of a sudden here you are, Jaspers mate and looking as good as new. I hope you can truly forgive us for what we did, following Edwards lead although we knew in our hearts it was the wrong thing to do."

I took her hands,

"Forget it Rose. It's all in the past and I found Jazz, or he found me. I just don't like being so far from him, it hurts."

"That's the mating pull Bella, you'll get used to it. Can I ask you something though?"

I nodded "Sure"

"Jazz has gone to Brazil with this Cade guy?"

"Yes, he's a watcher or something."

"Never heard of them myself. Why isn't Peter with him? If Jazz is going into trouble he always has Peter at his side."

"I don't think Peter likes the idea of me. Jazz rang and arranged for us to meet but even he was nervous. Do you know Peter and Charlotte?"

"We met just the once, before Alice put the boot in. I don't think she liked the idea of sharing Jazz with anyone, least of all such a close friend and Peter is...a little earthy shall we say. He and Char were Jaspers only friends for many years and they were very close."

"But not now?"

"It would seem not, I'm surprised though. I just hope Cade is as good a fighter as Peter, Jazz will need all the help he can get."

"We could go meet him in Brazil, help even."

"Bella, he'd go ballistic if he found out we put you in danger and I'm not going up against a rage fuelled Jasper Hale."

Peter

Well, they hadn't turned up and that should tell us something, perhaps Lady Swan decided against the trip. If she was anything like "Alice my shit doesn't stink Cullen" that was more than likely. Charlotte kept looking at me as if I were supposed to say something but I was keeping my mouth shut, I knew it was the only safe option although I was getting that bad stuff is on its way feeling. I'd tried to squash it but I may as well have asked the tide to stop. Something bad was coming down or someone was in danger. Fuck it! I knew what it was much as I tried to ignore it, this feeling meant The Major needed help. In the end Charlotte threw the phone at me,

"Ring him you stubborn idiot."

I sighed heavily and muttered as I dialled his number only to find it switched off. Something was definitely wrong and now I'd have to track him down, why was nothing ever easy with The Major?

"Its your own fault Peter. If you'd stopped to think before acting childish and refusing to speak to him after he met Alice and you two had that little tiff..."

"Little tiff? Are you mad woman? She virtually told me I was an ignorant fucking hill billy, the bitch."

"You could have risen above it Peter. Been a bigger person than her."

"Yeah and I could have knocked her teeth down her throat but I didn't. I thought I was very restrained especially as he didn't exactly back me up."

"So you think he should have said yeah Peter you're right. My mate is an evil bitch with horns and a forked tail?"

"Yeah, it was the truth."

She wrung her hands in frustration and marched out, she always did that when I upset her, she'd soon come round.

In the meantime I rang Garrett, Eleazer, and even Alistair, but none if them had heard anything of him in some years.

"You need help Peter?"

"Thanks Garrett. I think he does but his phone is off and I've no fucking idea where he is."

"You tried Carlisle or Emmett?"

"I would but I'm not their favourite person as you should know."

"Why do you think there's something wrong anyway?

"Have you ever known him to have his phone switched off? Besides he's got himself tied up with some human. Did you know he'd split up with Alice Cullen?"

"No, but like I said I haven't heard from him in a long time. I can ring Carlisle if you like."

"Cheers Garrett. I'll wait to hear from you. I got a bad feeling."

"You do? Right I'll be back to you as soon as I can."

I waited impatiently cursing as I paced,

"What the hell are you doing Peter? It's over, history, so why are you worrying about him? You never fucking learn do you? Ass hole!"

I grabbed the phone before it finished the first ring,

"Peter you were right. The Major is on his way to Brazil."

"Brazil? What the hell for?"

"He's helping Edward. It would seem Edward has got himself in a spot of bother with the Volturi."

"I thought he said it was all over with the Cullens, was he giving me a load of crap?"

"Well that may be, Carlisle sounded mighty nervous and guilty but that's what he said. You going?"

"To Brazil? Now my geography might be a tad rusty but as far as I remember it's a huge fucking place Garrett. How are we supposed to find him when we get there?"

Garrett

Peter had a point, once they got off the plane The Major and his companion would be impossible to trace quickly. Then I had a thought.

"Let me try something Peter. I'll be back in touch soon."

I looked out the window then dialled another number, now this would go one of two ways, I'd either be told precisely where to go or we'd get some help, there were no grey areas with Darius.

"What the hell do you want Garrett?"

"Hello to you too Darius. Information, why else would I speak to you?"

"True enough, well you caught me in a good mood so what do you need?"

"Peter and I are trying to track The Major."

He laughed loudly at that,

"Yeah right, well good luck with that one. If he hasn't told you where he's going why the fuck do you think I will?"

"He's in trouble Darius, he might need us."

"Then why didn't he ask you before he left? Besides trouble's his middle name. Come on spill the beans, just what the fuck is going on?"

"Its complicated."

"It always is with that bastard."

"He's got himself roped in to helping Edward Cullen who seems to have got into a spot of trouble."

"With who?"

"The Volturi."

"Bye Garrett."

"Darius" I almost shouted down the receiver "Come on man, I know you owe him."

"Not enough to get those creepy fuckers on my tail and if you got any sense you'll stay well out of it too."

"You owe him."

There was a long silence and I had my fingers crossed that he wouldn't put the phone down.

"OK, What do you need?"

"A location and any info you have on his companion, a Cade Williams of San Antonio, Texas."

"Hey just a minute, what's Cade got to do with Edward Cullen?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah I know him, or of him. He'll be a good man to have at your side in a fight provided he's on the same team, if not then the shit will really hit the fan. Well that makes it interesting, you planning on flying to Brazil to join them?"

"I guess so."

"Where are you now?"

"New York and Peter's in Boulder."

"Right, I'll pick you up first then tell Peter to get his butt to the airport and wait, we'll land and grab him too."

"We?"

"Sure, life's been boring here lately and I'm curious about what's going on. You got three hours so get your shit together Garrett."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

The flight to Manaus wasn't long but it gave us time to discuss the next move,

"You probably worked out that the village where I found you is my birthplace."

"I did wonder, is the chief your father?"

"No, my uncle. My father was killed by a jaguar shortly after I was born. My mother was an elder with the sight, she saw what would happen and arranged for me to be taken by Dennis. I think her idea was that I should reunite Bella and yourself but it seems there was more to it. There are parts of the rainforest that are invisible to the outside world, or perhaps it's that people who inhabit them are like ghosts, not seen or heard by the rest of humanity. It's a safe haven for those the guardians cannot help without causing danger to the rest. Such a place should keep Edward and Cai safe from the Volturi but if Aro finds out you helped he will have you killed."

"He can try."

"Brave words Jasper but how can you hope to defeat his guard? No, I think this could be your last task my friend and that saddens me for Bella's sake."

"Never write me off too soon Cade, there are a lot of corpses who did that in life."

He smiled at me and nodded,

"Very well but I hope you have Bella well guarded because Aro will soon find out she is your mate and therefore a legitimate target."

I knew Cade was right and I trusted Emmett and Rose to look after Bella but they weren't warriors and stood no chance against the Volturi. I would ring them when we landed and tell them to move and keep moving until this was over. It was their only chance if Aro did go looking for Bella. I just wished I had asked Peter but he was just as likely to tell me where to go, he didn't want trouble with the Volturi either. As soon as we landed I left Cade to arrange transport while I rang Emmett. He understood what I was talking about but he had news of his own,

"We acquired a couple of "friends" a few of hours ago, Jose and Timo, they said they're friends of yours sent by Darius to help us."

How the hell had Darius found out what was going on?

"They're on patrol now."

"I still want you on the move, as soon as they get back Em."

"Sure thing, oh yeah, you want to talk to Bella only she's jumping up and down trying to get the phone off me."

It made me feel good that she was as eager to hear my voice as I was to hear hers.

"Whoa there Bell's, here you go"

I heard the receiver change hands then heard the angels voice speak my name,

"Jazz? Is everything OK? I'm worried about you. Did you send the two giants who appeared a few hours ago?"

"No but I know them and the guy who sent them. They're good men Bella, they'll keep you safe for me."

"How long will you be away?"

"I don't know. We have to wait for Edwards plane to land and it hasn't taken off yet. I'll ring you again later if I can but you'll be on the move yourself so it might be a little more difficult."

"Please take care, remember I love you Jazz."

"Love you too darlin'"

Cade appeared then shaking a set of car keys and we left the airport to find the car in the rental compound,

"Hows Bella?"

"It would seem someone else knows what's going on. Darius has sent two body guards for her, that makes me feel a little better, I know the two of them and they are very tough."

"Good. It seems you have more friends than you thought Jasper...and not just in Canada."

I looked up at his tone to see four figures leaning against a huge monster truck watching us approach,

"Somehow I don't think I'm going to be needing these keys after all."

I recognised Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett but it took a few seconds for the fourth face to register. It had been decades since I saw Darius so what the hell was he doing here? He pushed off from the truck and limped over, a sardonic smile on his face,

"Well now Major, you about to have a party and not invite me? That's very unfriendly, its been far too long."

He turned to my companion and held out his hand,

"Cade, we haven't met but I've heard a lot about you. Darius at your service."

"I thought your fees were too high for information, so who the hell is bankrolling this little enterprise?"

Darius laughed and the two shook hands briefly then I introduced Cade to the other two, still hardly believing their presence myself.

Peter

I could see The Major was shocked to see us, me especially, and while the others were busy introducing themselves I pulled him to one side.

"Let me get one thing very clear Major. I'm here under duress, personally I'd be happy to see your hide nailed to Aros study wall but Charlotte thinks I'm being unreasonable. She's wrong but it's never wise to tell a woman that so I'm here. Oh yeah and I'm very upset that you get rid of one fucking witch only to pick up with another, and a human at that. Are you stark raving mad? You're not safe to be out on your own you know? Still at least you left her at home. We've got enough on our plate without watching over some pathetic human girl. One day you're going to come to your senses and I for one cannot fucking wait."

I could see it was like water off a ducks back but I'd had my say and felt better for it. What I really wanted to do was put an arm around him and pull him close, tell him how good it was to see him again but I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Jasper

I listened to Peter in silence knowing a great deal of it was relief at seeing me again, I knew he hated Alice but it was unfair tarring Bella with the same brush, I wouldn't try to defend her for now, it was pointless. He was here and that was all I cared about, I felt better with him at my shoulder once more.

"Understood Peter. For now can we just work together? Later you can take your best shot, OK?"

He nodded and wandered back to Garrett who looked at me questioningly and I answered with a shrug. I trusted Peter not to let any problem between us get in the way of the job in hand. Cade was explaining the situation to the others when I rejoined them and when he finished Darius turned to me,

"So you decided to go for the full Monty, take on Aro Volturi? Well Major you never did do things by halves did you? So, we pick Edward Cullen and his mate up from the airport and deliver them to Cade's village? Sounds simple enough but I'm betting something is going to happen to make it a bit more tricky, in fact I'm banking on it. Just as a matter of interest, if we do accomplish this how do we placate Aro? I mean, I'm pretty sure he's not going to be happy to lose not only Edward Cullen but his wife too. Are we hoping that in true Disney fashion he'll shrug and go home with a tear in his eye?"

"So far there's no indication he knows that his wife and Edward are anything more than a honey trap and her subject. If they get away safely there's no reason why he should suspect they had help, especially from me."

"Yeah sure Major and we turn back into little white rats and scatter, fuck me you are an idiot sometimes. We all know Aro will be on our tails as soon as he discovers them gone. Still, life's been far too boring of late, maybe we can all go through the looking-glass, that way Aro can hunt as long as he likes. I guess the only problem with that scenario is it leaves Bella the wrong side of the mirror. Which brings me back to another little problem. Its pretty fucking obvious that Aro will make a bee line for the Cullens and I don't suppose it will take him more than about two seconds to get the truth from them. Emmett and Rose will find themselves holding a live grenade with slippery fingers, what a fucking mess."

"I understand I owe you for sending some reinforcements to watch over her."

Darius grinned,

"Yeah well it'll be on your bill never fear, besides it wasn't my idea now was it Peter?"

"I haven't the faintest fucking idea what you are referring to."

Peter walked off but I knew my friend had suggested the security however much he said otherwise.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

Once the two giants came back Emmett told them what Jazz had said and they nodded in agreement with him so we piled into Emmett's truck with our bags and took off headed south. Emmett had suggested going north but I just couldn't bear the thought of moving further away from Jasper and Jose agreed,

"I think Bella's right Emmett. If we keep moving north we will be putting ourselves in danger with our backs to the sea and it will get very cold, too cold for her."

As a result we passed through the border back into the United States and turned east, headed towards more highly populated areas,

"Aro won't be making a scene in a city, he can't afford to. So, we stay among the humans at least for now."

Although they stopped every few hours for me I was getting heartily sick of sitting in the truck watching the scenery through the side window and listening to Emmett chat away to the other two guys. Rose did her best to keep me entertained and I was grateful but I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that we should be heading south, closer to Jasper not headed for New York or wherever. I tried explaining this to the others but they just smiled and carried on and it frustrated the living daylights out of me. I just couldn't put my feeling into words that they could understand.

Aro

I was pleased that things were going so well with my plan, my dear wife had used her feminine wiles on Edward Cullen and was slowly reeling him in. When she told me she was going back to Vienna to spend more time with him and hoped to persuade him to join her here in Italy by the time of her return I was delighted, I even gave her extra money to treat herself, my dear wife liked pretty baubles and why not, they enhanced her already plentiful charms. I knew Marcus was scandalized by my actions but we needed Edward, it made me very nervous having such a talent out in the world, prey to anyone who wished to overthrow us. Once he and his dear sister were in Italy I would feel much more comfortable. Carlisle was stupid, he could have used their talents to make himself powerful but it seemed he wasn't interested in power, I suppose there were those who didn't find it exciting and stimulating although personally I found that attitude hard to understand. Alice was already in Spain and moving ever closer, blinded by her love and unaware of the trap ready to slam shut on her pretty little head.

Sulpicia's message that she was flying to London with Edward to wind up his affairs there before coming to Italy with her was good news although her being so distant made me uneasy. I would make sure I spoke to her often, just to remind her that I was watching. The trouble was that we had several incidents going on so the remote viewers and spare guard were already busy so I couldn't have her watched but then why should I? I trusted my little wife to deliver as she always had done. Edward must be fascinated by a woman whose thoughts he couldn't hear. Once he and Alice were safe in Volterra I would inform Carlisle, he wouldn't like it but there was little he could do but accept the situation.

Edward

I was very nervous as we flew to London but even more so when we took the flight on to Brazil, if Aro had seen our intentions he would be waiting and both of us would be prisoners or dead. The crazy thing was that even if they were waiting for us I wouldn't regret the actions we'd taken. I had finally found my hearts desire after so long alone.

"Edward I am so sorry about all this, you having to leave your family, become a fugitive, all for me."

I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek,

"Cai, I'm where I want to be and I'm happier than I've ever been, any sacrifice is small in comparison. I love you and I intend keeping you safe."

"Once we get to Manaus what happens?"

"There will be people waiting there to escort us to safety."

"Do you know who?"

"No, Carlisle didn't say. I got the impression that Esme was responsible for most of the arrangements."

"Your mother must love you very much Edward."

"Yes she does, and losing me will be just another blow but I have every confidence in her, we will be safe although I have no idea where or how."

We didn't speak much after that, I would have liked to make plans for our life together but until we were safe there was no point. Neither of us had any idea where safety lay or what was ahead for us.

When the plane landed it was dark and there was no sign of any cloaked figures but then I doubted they would make a scene at the airport, no they would wait until we were well away from people. I was hoping for a few fighting men to help keep Cai safe but what I saw staggered me. Waiting just outside the terminal were the toughest fighters our world had to offer, led by Jasper Hale. He came forward and nodded a greeting to Cai then addressed me,

"Two things Edward.

1. Keep your mouth shut.

2. Do exactly as we say when we say.

You do that and we'll get you to a place of safety but any deviations from those two rules and we walk away and leave you to your fate. Understood?"

I nodded knowing he meant every word, I knew he didn't like me after what I'd done to Bella and his friend Peter hated me even more, so what had made them agree to help us? I wanted to ask but I remembered the two rules and kept my mouth shut. A stranger came up to us then and spoke,

"Edward, Sulpicia, I want it understood that once we leave here there is no going back so be sure its what you want."

"It is, I have no choice, if Aro finds me he will kill me and Edward for daring to run away with me. We are in your hands."

"Very well, my name is Cade and I will be the one escorting you to a place of safety but Jasper is in charge of our security so remember what he said."

"Is it far?"

"Far enough Edward, now just get in the truck, we have to get away from here immediately."

We climbed in and Garrett, Charlotte, and Peter took the two sides squeezing us in the middle while Cade, Jasper, and a stranger who hadn't introduced himself got in up front with Cade driving.

As we pulled away from the lights of the airport I looked back just once, saying a silent farewell to Carlisle and Esme then turned my head towards the future and a life with Cai. Peter looked at me once then back out the window and I could hear his thoughts, he didn't think I was worth the trouble, he was doing it for Jasper and my mate. Garrett didn't dislike me, he just didn't care, he was here for Jasper too. They were here for Jasper because his mate was threatened. Esme, dear sweet Esme, had threatened to tell the Volturi about Jaspers human mate if he didn't help me! Human mate, Bella, my Bella? The stranger studied me in the mirror,

"Edward, if you want me to throw you out the truck just keep pushing it. None of us are here for you, believe me. We'd rather see you run for your life or burn but there is someone else involved and she deserves a chance although what she sees in you is beyond me. Keep out of our thoughts."

I closed my mind to the thoughts of the others seeing in his eyes that he meant his threat, these weren't allies they were doing this because they had to.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

I still felt this was all wrong, I needed to be with Jazz, there was something going down and he needed my help but Emmett was proving very stubborn and Rose refused to discuss it further so I would have to act alone. Jose and Timo didn't speak much at all, they just watched. I had some money and my clothes were in an easily carried rucksack so all I needed was a little while alone, just long enough to get transport to the closest airport. The next time we stopped for the night I suggested the pair of them went to hunt but that was a no go.

"Bella if Jazz found out we'd left you alone in order to hunt he'd have both of us chopped into very small pieces and burned. I need to go but Em can stay here with you. Jose and Timo are on patrol outside somewhere."

That suited my purpose for now. I could shut myself in the bedroom and none of the guys were likely to check on me until Rose got back but I tried not to look too happy. When she left after dinner Emmett checked the guys then settled himself into an arm-chair and plugged in his lap top ready to play a game. I got up and yawned then stretched,

"I'm really tired Em, I think I'll go to bed early, try to catch up on some sleep if that's OK with you. I've got a really bad headache so I'm going to take a couple of pain killers and they always knock me out so don't worry if you make a bit of noise."

He nodded,

"Sure Bells. You carry on, I'll be here so you can sleep soundly."

I made some noise in the bedroom and came out for a glass of water for my medication then said goodnight again but Em was engrossed now, killing some alien, or at least that's what it looked like on the screen. I wasn't sure how long Rose would be so I gave it a few more minutes then slipped out of the bedroom window, checking for the other two but seeing nothing, and across the street to a payphone. Luckily there were plenty of cab firm adverts and I soon got picked up relieved we weren't too far from O'Hare in Chicago. My luck held because I got the last seat on the next flight to Panama City where I could pick up an onward flight to Manaus. It was going to take some time but at least I was headed in the right direction at last. I hid until the flight was called then took my seat and kept my fingers crossed until we took off when I finally let out a sigh of relief. I was free for now, I just hoped Rose and Emmett wouldn't be too cross, or Jazz too angry with them. As for Jose and Timo I had no idea what their boss might say or do when he found out they'd lost me.

Jasper

We drove into the rain forest on guard for any ambush by the Volturi when my phone started ringing insistently.

"I think you'd better answer that."

I looked at Peter,

"Trouble?"

He nodded and I took it out becoming concerned when I saw it was Emmett.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Bella gave us the slip. She told me she was going to bed early with a headache but when I went in later to take her a hot drink she'd gone."

"Where are you? Did she leave a message?"

"Fuck me, you'd think they could manage a simple babysitting job!"

I glared at Peter who shrugged and sat back.

"Nothing but I think I know where she's going."

"Where?"

"She's been bugging us to head south back towards you. We headed for New York thinking the Volturi were less likely to try anything among a heap of humans. Jazz I think she's trying to get back to you, I'm really sorry."

"Where's Rose and the others?"

"She went to hunt and they were patrolling the area."

"Leave her a note and head to the airport, we'll check the flights and if she's on one I'll get you a ticket, You find her Em and you stick to her like glue."

Darius took out his computer and started tapping away,

"Cade you have to stop, I'm losing the signal"

Cade pulled over looking at his watch,

"You have ten minutes then we go on. I don't like hanging around here."

Darius ignored him, his fingers a blur across the keys looking for something as the web pages flew across the screen. Then he smiled,

"Got you Miss Swan. Em's right, she's booked on a flight to Panama city leaving in an hour. There are no spare seats, you want me to bump someone?"

"Get Em on that flight. I don't care how you do it Darius."

He nodded and his fingers started their magic again then he shut the lid,

"Tell Emmett he's down on the manifest as Homeland security it was the only way to get him on so close to flight time. I bumped a business man as a possible terrorist suspect, they'll haul him off."

I passed on Darius message to Emmett,

"Oh yeah. A friend in Chicago will meet Em at the airport information desk with the necessary I.D. Meanwhile I'll be talking to Jose and Timo."

"Hell Darius, you can hardly blame them for not watching their backs, Bella's supposed to be cooperating not taking off on her own. I knew there would be trouble, a fucking human!"

Peter looked at the laptop then, rolling his eyes,

"Its amazing what you can do with those fucking things when they play nicely, mine just wants to piss me off most of the time."

"You just don't know how to treat it Peter. It's like a beautiful woman, you have to treat it right."

Peter snorted but didn't say anything else.

"Can we go now?"

I nodded and Cade took off once more, faster than before,

"We're on a deadline and we don't have much wriggle room so no more stops for any reason."

Emmett

I scribbled a quick note for Rose and decided that running would be quicker than driving so headed for the airport and arrived with only a few minutes to spare before the flight closed. Darius friend handed me an envelope,

"The guy Darius bumped is hitting the roof. Get through fast Emmett."

I ran for the gate going a little too fast but unable to slow myself. Luckily the staff were aware of my late arrival and I was bundled onto the plane, business class, and the door slammed behind me. If I were lucky Bella hadn't seen my arrival but either way she couldn't get away. As soon as the seat belt light went off I got up and went to speak to the cabin crew who knew who I was supposed to be,

"Could you ask the passenger, Bella Swan to come up and give us a quiet area to talk for a minute?"

"Oh yes. You can use the kitchen area for a few minutes if that would be OK?"

I nodded and gave the pretty young girl a broad smile as she blushed then went through to the economy compartment.

Bella

I was just relaxing when one of the cabin crew leaned over to speak to me,

"Could you come with me Miss Swan?"

I wanted to ask her why but she had already turned and was waiting in the aisle so I joined her and felt the eyes of my neighbours on my back as she led me through the doors to business class and stopped at the kitchen area.

"Miss Swan"

I looked in and groaned, Emmett looked annoyed, an expression that didn't sit well on his normally sunny face. He crooked a finger and I moved in next to him feeling rather nervous. He waited until she had moved away before speaking,

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry Em, but you just wouldn't listen to me. I need to be with Jazz."

"Have you any idea how worried and angry Jazz is right now? With us and you."

"He knows?"

"Of course. How else do you think I got on this flight? Rose is going to be furious when she gets my message. You are going to have some major grovelling to do Bells. For now go back to your seat and don't move. If you try to get off the plane before I join you I'll have you detained by the airport police. Is that clear?"

I nodded,

"Yes I understand. I'm sorry Emmett."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

I didn't like the idea of Bella anywhere near the Volturi but she was already on her way so there was little I could do except hope Emmett was in time and hooked up with her. I knew if he had then he wouldn't let her out of his sight again. I didn't blame him, none of us knew how headstrong Bella was these days. If anyone should have known that she might come after me, I should. Edward and Cai sat quietly rather intimidated by Peters lowering presence. I still wasn't sure why he had come because he was still very angry with me and I understood his anger at least to a degree. Cade wasn't talking as the trail we were following got more and more narrow, the trees closing in around us. As if he had heard my thoughts he looked at me,

"We're on foot soon Jasper and were on a very tight schedule. If there is any trouble I need you and the others to create a diversion. I'll take Edward and Cai on to the rendezvous."

"Fine Cade. We should be able to hold up any pursuit, how long will you need?"

"From the time we leave the truck? About an hour, if those meeting us smell trouble though they won't wait."

"OK I'll stay behind with Peter and Charlotte, you take Darius and Garrett with you just in case. If there's no trouble we'll wait for your return by the truck, if there's trouble we'll try to keep it away. Don't wait for us, get the truck and get the hell out."

He nodded and smiled at Darius,

"Looks like you drew the lucky straw."

"No Cade. The lucky straw would have me staying with The Major. Instead I have to nursemaid Edward Cullen, not a pleasant thought."

He turned to me,

You get yourself killed and I'll coming after you. No one avoids paying my fees, not even you Major."

Cade pulled up a few miles further on as the trees almost met across the trail. We all piled out and Edward and Cai disappeared with Garrett, Darius and Cade seconds later. He had said his thanks but I wasn't interested, I was doing this because I had no other choice, personally I didn't care whether he got away or not. Peter waited until they had disappeared into the undergrowth before turning to me,

"What the fuck have you got yourself into this time? I really thought once you got shot of the devil woman you'd be OK but no, what was I thinking? This is The Major we're talking about, he has to go and find a mate in a human woman! Talk about staggering from one fucking nightmare to another."

He shook his head and turned away,

"I'm going back up the track a little, keep watch for the Volturi, at least you know where you stand with those fuckers."

He was gone without another word and I looked at Charlotte,

"I take it my latest news didn't go down too well?"

"You know Peter Major. He thinks you are mad and I have to say I can't argue the fact. A human? And not only that but Edwards ex girlfriend."

"I'll bet that started him off"

"Are you kidding? I didn't tell him that, being human was bad enough for Peter. I hope she's worth it."

"She is."

"You sound sure, what's she like?"

We sat on a fallen, moss-covered tree and I told her about Bella. She listened patiently with just an occasional sigh.

"You've got it bad. I just hope we get out of here so I can meet her."

Cade and the others had been gone about three-quarters of an hour when Peter came running into view.

"We've got company folks. Five Volturi on their way and I don't think it's with a party invitation."

"Did you see who?"

"I was on fucking watch, of course I saw who Major. Felix, Jane, Demetri, and a couple of disposables. My guess is they'll send them in first, check out our strength."

"You're probably right Peter."

"Well thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

His words dripped sarcasm but there wasn't time for words now, they would wait until we'd won the fight.

We stood together waiting for the guard and knowing we had to keep them occupied for about fifteen minutes which wasn't going to be easy with Jane here. She came into view flanked by Felix and Demetri with the other guard behind them watchful and wary.

"Major, where are Edward Cullen and Aro's wife?"

"Aro's wife? In Volterra with him I guess."

She sneered at Peter's answer,

"We all know better than that now don't we? Aro is most anxious to have his wife back and Edward has some explaining to do."

"Well, what makes you think he's gonna be in the middle of the fucking Amazon? It's a little rough and rugged for the likes of him."

"Why are you here then Peter?"

Peter smiled at Demetri,

"You know me, I like a challenge. I came here to wrestle a few Anacondas, get some exercise, some fresh air."

"Very good Peter, very quick. Now answer Jane's question please."

"I would if I could but I don't have the faintest idea where they are but I'm not surprised she's run away from Aro. Fancy being married to that creep."

I lifted a hand to quieten Peter and he subsided muttering under his breath,

"We can't help you I'm afraid but I'm really sorry if Aro's lost his wife."

"Fucking careless I call it"

I rolled my eyes, nothing shut Peter up!

"You do know its just a case of how long before you tell me Major"

The pain was excruciating and I fell to my knees before she turned her attention to Peter and Charlotte. When she turned back to me, all three of us were kneeling.

"I'll ask you again Major. Where are they?"

I shook my head and the pain started again but this time I found myself held by Felix when the pain stopped while Charlotte and Peter were still suffering.

"You want to stop this just let me know where they are."

I shook my head and Demetri sighed,

"Don't be stubborn Major you know you can't win, you will tell her."

He was right but for now we had to hang on and I tried to close my ears to Charlotte's screams although I couldn't stop my mind feeling their emotions, mainly agony. If not for Felix holding my arms I would have fallen to the ground again with the cumulative pain, as it was I felt bones creak as he held tight.

Jane stopped suddenly and turned to the grey cloaked figures,

"Kill her."

They stepped forward ready to carry out her command when I stopped her,

"They went to the native village, it's about ten miles further on."

Peter looked at me with relief, he knew if I needed more time I might have had to make a tough decision. Jane smiled at me,

"Thank you Major. Stay here, if they try anything kill the woman and incapacitate the other two."

She and Demetri went on towards the village while the two grey cloaked figures held on to Charlotte and Peter, Felix keeping a good hold on me watching warily, ready to act if any of us tried to escape. I just hoped I'd won enough time for Darius, Garrett and Cade to get Edward and Cai to safety. If we had then we could hope for help if they managed to evade Jane and Demetri. Cade knew the rain forest very well so that gave them the advantage. I also hoped that by the time Bella and Emmett arrived in Manaus we were out of this place and back there to meet them. How Aro had discovered where we were I couldn't begin to understand, perhaps he had someone watching for the flight manifests in London being as suspicious as he was.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Cade

Edward and Cai moved fast through the trees aware that we were running out of time, my friends from the village would leave if we weren't there in about ten minutes and that would be the end for both of them. As it was I saw my friends ready to leave in the canoe and called for them to wait. They jumped back out standing watchful as we appeared through the thick vegetation. The taller of the two canoeists came to meet us holding out his hand to me,

"We thought you weren't coming brother."

"We were delayed and there may be others in pursuit so you need to go now."

He clasped my hand firmly for a moment

"Ser seguro o meu irmão até nos encontrarmos novamente."

"I will brother, now go"

Edward helped Cai into the canoe then turned to me,

"Thank Jasper for us."

I nodded and motioned for him to join his mate in the canoe then watched as they disappeared silently down the river to a new life, safe from the Volturi.

Garrett

I looked at Darius,

"What did that guy say to Cade?"

"Be safe my brother till we meet again, I think they are blood brothers. So, Edward and Cai are out of the way, let's get back to the Major. I have a sneaky feeling there might be trouble on the way."

Cade turned to us as another figure appeared like a ghost from the trees and ran to him speaking quietly in the same language the canoeist had used and Darius stiffened,

"We need to go now, fast, the Volturi are here, they are catching up with The Major. He'll try playing for time but its going to cost him."

"How the hell did they know where we are?"

"That remains to be seen."

I nodded and as Cade gestured to us we started back at a run, saving words for later. We ran much faster going back and outstripped Cade, leaving him behind. Having done the route once I knew Darius could find his way again blindfolded. As we got closer we stopped and hid in the lush undergrowth, not wanting to give ourselves away to the Volturi as we heard someone approaching. Looking through a gap we saw two cloaked figures moving fast,

"Jane and Demetri"

I nodded agreement with Darius identification.

"Let them go on for now, we'll get the others first."

He shook his head,

"We can't let them go on just in case they are able to track Edward and Cai."

"You want to take them on? Are you mad Garrett?"

We waited until they had travelled a few hundred metres beyond our hiding place then doubled back behind them, the sounds of the forest hiding our passage. It was soon apparent they had no idea where they were or where they were going, in short they were lost.

"Now what?"

I listened, worried Cade might come across them but there was nothing apart from the sounds of animals.

"Leave them, with a bit of luck they'll get really lost, eaten by some wild animal or something"

He nodded and we turned back once more but moving more quietly for a while before speeding up again then stopping when we heard voices ahead. I recognised Peter's and he seemed to be baiting someone, no surprises there then!

Peter

I knew perfectly well there was no way we were getting out of this with our lives, if Jane were in time to capture Edward and Cai then we'd be killed as witnesses to Aro's wife's treachery and if they weren't then we were in the same boat although he might want us taken to Volterra so he could rip our heads off personally.

"Hey Major, stop fucking about there and throw that ugly bastard into the undergrowth along with all the other reptiles, he'll fit right in."

I saw Felix tense, I doubted he heard many comments from his prisoners normally, he was pretty intimidating but I was just too fucking stupid to be scared of him or anyone else for that matter, especially when I had nothing to lose.

"I was waiting for you to do it Peter. I thought you might try the same throw you used on Nathan that time, pretty impressive."

The Major caught on quickly, so he wanted me to try getting free of my captor using the move that pissed Nathan off so much all those years ago. I smiled to myself,

"He's not as pretty as Nathan but if you say so, you ready to double date?"

He nodded and we both twisted round as I kissed the guard holding me smack on the lips, he roared his disgust and pulled away giving me enough room to manoeuvre and get free of his grip, The Major did the same to Felix and I was just disappointed that I missed seeing his expression but it worked, and once free we soon got the better of our captors, Charlotte's guard turned to see what was happening and she pulled free taking his arm, with her, she was a real wildcat when annoyed! I snapped the neck of my guard and pulled off both arms for good measure, enough to incapacitate him long enough to help The Major. After all he had the real hard man holding him and although Felix had reacted the same way the others did he didn't let go. While he was wrestling The Major to the ground I jumped on his back and put both my arms around his neck trying to snap it but he was just too powerful and it took Charlotte's help before we were able to get him down and remove enough parts to keep him out of the fight for a while. Char and I lit a pyre made up of the guards then went to collect Felix limbs we'd torn off and added them to it. This was going to really piss the Volturi off, Felix was their best fighter.

Jasper

I turned fast hearing a movement then stood up again as Garrett and Darius walked into view both clapping loudly,

"Well I always knew there was something a little strange about you two, but kissing the Volturi guard is a bit over the top don't you think Peter?"

"Hey, it worked. Next time we'll stand in the shadows and let you two sort out the fucking Volturi. I take it since your ugly faces are here that Eddie boy got away. Did you run into Jane and Demetri?"

"We avoided them, they were busy going round in circles when we left but there wont be anyone there if and when they reach the river."

"Great! We take out man mountain and his friends and you two hide like a couple of big girls from the other two. Where's Cade?"

"He's slower but remember he knows his way round so he'll join us soon enough. I suggest we get the hell out of here before big bad Jane gets back because she is gonna be like a grizzly with toothache."

We waited until the last of the smoke drifted into the trees then set off, slightly concerned that Cade hadn't joined us but as Darius said, this was his playground not ours and he knew it like the back of his hand. I just hoped he was right.

We needed to get out of this forest before Jane and Demetri did, although with his tracking skills our chances of staying free were poor. The Volturi would be interested in Peter and myself most of all because they would assume we had arranged this so if the others were to get out of Brazil quickly they might just be home free. Darius looked at me with a smile,

"Don't even think about it Major, we're all in this together, if one goes down we all go down, besides I haven't enjoyed myself this much in decades. That's one thing I'll always give you, you know how to throw a good party. Lets all get out of here and wait to see what Jane decides when she appears, after all she can hardly take us all out."

"She doesn't need to, she can whistle up reinforcements and take us out individually over time."

"Thanks for that little ray of sunshine Garrett, try a little optimism."

"Well that's good coming from you Peter, the original prophet of gloom and despondency."

"I like to think of myself as practical, besides knowing our luck we'll all be struck by lightning as we leave the fucking jungle."

"Rain forest Peter."

"It's all the same fucking thing Garrett."

I shut them all up,

"Just get moving girls, you can squabble later."

I got a glare from Charlotte but I could live with that for now, I had bigger problems to worry about.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Emmett

True to her word Bella waited for me before leaving the plane and with my credentials we were out of the airport very quickly. I rented a car and once she was in and belted up I turned to her,

"Right Sherlock what now?"

She shook her head,

"I've no idea, I just know I need to be here. Can we ring Jazz?"

I took my phone out and saw I'd got a heap of texts from Rose who was a little miffed to say the least,

"You can speak to Rose in a few minutes, get me out of the crap but first..."

I rang Jaspers phone and was relieved when he answered,

"Emmett tell me you've got Bella."

"I have, strapped in the car and I've told her she tries anything else I'm stapling her feet to the floor."

I handed the phone to Bella,

"Jazz? Jazz I'm so sorry but I couldn't bear to be away from you. I know you're going to need me soon."

"Really? So keeping you safe was a complete waste of time?"

"No, I'm really sorry about that but where are you?"

"Why? You think your coming to find us? I don't think so Bella. The Volturi are around and I don't want you anywhere near them. You go with Emmett, find a hotel and stay there. I'll find you when its safe."

"No."

"No? Bella I need you to stay safe, I don't want to be distracted worrying about where you are, please darlin'"

Bella

I understood what Jazz was saying but I had this strong feeling in my gut that I needed to be with him and I couldn't explain why. I handed the phone back to Emmett biting my lip so I didn't start crying,

"Jazz, Bella's really upset. What do you want me to do? I'm beginning to think maybe she feels something. If she thinks she should be with you so strongly that she risked her life getting here maybe you should listen to her."

I looked at Emmett in amazement, this was totally unexpected. He listened a few minutes grunting here and there,

"OK. We'll meet you there."

"Yeah I know, if you don't show in an hour get the hell out of Brazil. Will do."

He turned his phone off and sighed,

"Bella you'd better be right about this or I'm gonna have Jazz ripping pieces out of me as well as Rose. We're to meet them on the edge of the city at a roadside café. We wait an hour once we get there and if they don't show I'm taking you back to the States if I have to hog tie you first, right?"

I nodded, it was much more than I had hoped for and I would deal with whatever came our way.

Jasper

We headed back towards the city on foot, leaving the truck for Cade who still hadn't showed.

"This Bella? We're meeting up with her?"

"Yes Peter."

"This one has you on a shorter leash than the Cullen witch and I thought that was impossible, talk about being pussy whipped Major."

I tried hard to ignore him, I knew he was baiting me as a way of dissipating his own nervous energy but it was hard.

"What the fuck are we going to do with her if Jane and Demetri show up? I can see it now, Excuse us just a second while we get our little human friend out of the firing line. Yeah that'll do it, sure to."

"Peter why don't you shut the fuck up for a few minutes, give us peace to think."

"Fuck you too Darius."

Darius laughed but gave Peter a look, his fuse was much shorter than mine and Peter was close to lighting the touch paper!

"How far to the café Major?"

"About half an hour if we keep up a steady run but I'm concerned about Cade. He should have caught us up by now."

"Maybe he's leading the Volturi out of the forest and straight towards us. How well do you know him anyway Major?"

"Well enough Peter."

Peter snorted and started running backwards,

"I just want to make sure when I get stabbed in the back I see who the fuck is responsible."

Charlotte slapped his arm but he ignored her, he really was in a strange mood.

Bella

We reached a run down shack with a dirt lot in front and Emmett parked up,

"Right, we have an hour so lets get you something to eat and drink while we wait."

He got out and came round opening my door for me but as I got out he took my arm and pulled me close,

"I like you Bella, like a sister, but if you play up, try to run or any funny business I'll forget that and put you over my knee, you got that?"

I nodded seeing he was in deadly earnest, I'd never seen him so serious or alert and he walked me into the café and blocked me on the inside of a booth close to the window so he could see the road in both directions. I looked at the menu and ordered a burger and a soda for both of us getting a hint of a grin from my big brother. As I ate he rang Rose and I could hear her anger clearly. Emmett grimaced then passed the phone over,

"You speak to her, she's already torn me off a few strips"

"Rose?"

"Bella what the hell were you thinking? Timo and Jose were worried sick, they are fuming now and both ready for a tongue lashing from Darius when he gets back. You should have talked to us not just run off. Do you realize you could have been snatched by the Volturi? Tortured to get Aro's wife back?"

There was no stopping her so I put the phone down on the table and carried on eating waiting for her to run out of steam.

She had started to slow down when Emmett stiffened at my side and cut her off suddenly,

"Bella get in the rest room and stay there until I come for you."

"Why what's going on?"

I looked out to see three tall muscular figures standing looking at the café,

"GO."

I did as I was told knowing well who they were, but had they come for us or were they waiting for Jazz and the others to reappear? Once in the rest room I saw there was a small window that looked out on the side of the parking area and by craning my neck I could just see the figures still standing there. So they weren't looking for us but for Jazz and the others. I waited, my mouth dry to see what would happen, would Emmett confront them or wait to warn the others? There was a movement through the trees and I saw Jasper and the others appear only to stop suddenly when confronted by the silent unmoving figures then there was another movement and I saw two more figures this time in black cloaks step out into the open, the taller of the two holding Cade by the arm. The Volturi had captured him and it looked as if he had been roughly treated. Looking round I saw there was no other way out of the rest rooms except the door I'd entered by or the window which was high up and very small but I had to get out and unseen. The window was my only hope so I stood on a waste bin and pulled myself up to try wriggling through it as quietly as I could, not knowing what I could do to help but determined not to stand idly by while the others were tortured or killed by the Volturi guard.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Emmett

I ran out as I saw the guard turn to walk towards the café, I wanted to keep them away from Bella if possible. It was likely they knew nothing about her and were only here for Jazz and the others and I wanted it to stay that way as long as possible. As I ran into view I saw the others break out of the trees and the guard turned as one, ready for a fight. I skidded to a halt as if I belonged with our party hoping they would see things the same way, then three other figures appeared, Jane and Demetri Volturi along with a guy I didn't know but the others obviously did as I hear low curses from Garrett and Peter. Jane stopped and smiled at Jazz,

"Major we meet again but this time I have a little more leverage. Your friend here refuses to say where Edward and Sulpicia have gone, he is a stubborn fool but I'm sure a short time longer and he'll tell us anything we want to know. Where are the guards we left with you?"

"Guards? What guards? Did you see any guards Garrett?"

"Nope, can't say as I did Peter."

Jane's brow creased in a frown and she turned her eyes to the two jokers who went down screaming. The noise caught the attention of the few humans in the café who came out to see what was going on. Jane motioned to Demetri and he ordered the three guards to kill the witnesses. It wasn't a long job or even messy as the guards simply caught the fleeing humans and drained their bodies then threw them back into the building. It was only when they set light to the wooden shack that I thought of Bella trapped in the rest room but I couldn't do anything. If I shouted or moved Jane would know someone was inside. I just had to hope that Bella had found a way out.

Jasper

I wondered where Bella was hiding but as Emmett kept still I didn't think she could be in the now burning shack. Jane turned back to us,

"Well Major, are we going to continue with the torture or are you going to tell me where the fugitives have gone?"

I shook my head, I didn't know where they were and I doubted it would stop her in any case, Jane enjoyed her job far too much to stop now. She turned her eyes to Cade again and his body writhed in agony as we were forced to watch. We outnumbered the Volturi but Jane could incapacitate some of us at once making the odds more in their favour and Demetri was an excellent fighter himself. I saw a movement from the corner of the burning building and my heart sank, it was Bella. Before I could call to her to run she came forward, fury on her face and her hair whipping around her,

"Stop."

Jane turned to her and laughed,

" Who are you human to tell me what to do? Guard kill her."

I stepped forward but Cade who had staggered to his feet shook his head in warning, did he know something I didn't?

Bella didn't answer, she continued moving forward, one hand held out to me, ignoring the guard who walked towards her grinning. That is until he stopped dead some feet away when she seemed to notice him for the first time. It worried me that her eyes were unfocused but Cade continued to stare at me so I hesitated, then she looked back at Jane,

"There has been enough torture and pain. Go home Jane and tell Aro he's lost."

Jane laughed again, louder this time and focused on Bella but nothing happened, Bella just gazed back placidly then she raised an eyebrow,

"Was that suppose to frighten me? Now see what I can do."

She raised her other hand and flicked her wrist. Jane shot backwards as if thrown by a strong wind straight into the trees hitting one trunk with a loud crack.

Bella

I had no idea what was happening to me but something deep inside had taken control of my body and was determined to help my friends. When Jane went flying I was as amazed as everyone else but I knew whatever force or power in me had performed the miracle I could control it so shaking my head to clear my thoughts I braced myself in case the others decided to try attacking me. Everyone was frozen to the spot looking amazed except Jasper who smiled slowly and Cade who winked at me. Jane came back fast and I could see she was still trying to hurt me but her gift just couldn't get to me so her eyes roamed over the others and they all went down screaming in agony one after the other but there was no way I was letting her get away with that. I concentrated, wrapping her tightly in an invisible blanket that kept her gift within, so whatever she was trying to do to the others rebounded on herself and she dropped like a stone. I ran to Jaspers side holding him close.

"I'm so sorry Jazz but I couldn't stay away."

"I'm glad you didn't as it turns out Bella. That is some power you have but be careful the others are coming."

"You take care of them, I'll watch the blonde bitch."

Jasper threw himself on Demetri as the others took on the guards who had stood rooted to the spot in surprise. As the fire burned down the Volturi were added as they fell until there was only Jane left, held in place by my gift and unable to fight or run. I watched as the others gathered together watching me warily too, Cade and Emmett were the only two I recognised, the others were obviously friends of Jazz and I thought the couple standing together might be Peter and Charlotte. Jazz took my hand and walked me over to introduce me to the strangers while Emmett stayed with Cade who was still recovering from his ordeal.

"Garrett, Darius, I'd like to introduce you to my mate Bella Swan."

They came forward and shook my hand,

"Well done Bella, you arrived just in time. It's good to meet you. It's about time The Major had a mate and you seem perfect"

I felt a little shy and just nodded blushing furiously which made Darius laugh,

"Well, well, shy? I don't believe it. Not after taking out Jane Volturi."

Peter

I waited but he didn't introduce us just walked back to Cade and Emmett. He must have asked Emmett to go back for Cade's truck because he took off into the forest followed by Garrett and Darius. That left just us and Cade who was sitting against a tree, eyes closed and arms wrapped around him, I could only imagine how much Jane's gift must have hurt him as a human. Charlotte nudged me and I turned on her,

"What?"

"Go over and apologise to him."

"Apologise for what? I haven't done anything wrong woman."

"Peter I'm sick of this. You get your butt over there and make things right between you and The Major or you go home alone."

"What? You want me to grovel?"

"If you have to yes, but I suggest you try apologising first, you might be surprised."

I shrugged free of her hand watching the human girl, Bella. I had to admit she had come in very useful and he seemed smitten but was she going to be another Alice Cullen? Charlotte nudged me again and I hissed at her angrily, this was going to be painful! I went over reluctantly watched by a wary Bella then stopping at a distance from her I sighed,

"You must be Peter. It's nice to finally have a face to put the name to."

Great, she was just making it harder and harder, she was nothing like the Cullen bitch. I took a deep breath and spoke rapidly addressing The Major.

"OK I admit it, I was wrong. She isn't anything like the Cullen witch. She'd have laughed and watched us burn, but you can't blame me for being sceptical, your track record isn't too good. At least Bella is on the same side as the rest of us."

He didn't crack a smile as he answered,

"That's very magnanimous of you Peter."

"Hey, don't you fucking start Major. You know I was right about the Cullen bitch. You could have told me Bella wasn't anything like that."

"I would have if you'd given me half a chance. Are you willing to listen now or do we have to endure to more of your bitching first?"

I rolled my eyes at him then turned my attention to the human,

"Bella I'm Peter. The Majors only friend and you can probably tell why. Now you may have heard rumours to the effect that I'm difficult to get on with. Ignore them, I'm like a cuddly teddy bear when you get to know me."

I held out my hand and Bella took it, surprising me by pulling me close and whispering in my ear,

"Peter, I haven't heard anything about you yet but if you ever let Jazz down you'll find out just how difficult I can be to get along with."

The Major couldn't help a chuckle but I decided, much against my better judgement, that I liked this kick ass new mate he'd found, she might do nicely.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Darius

Bella Swan fascinated me as a human with no fear of vampires even the most dangerous like The Major and Peter Whitlock. As a human with a powerful gift she was even more unique, how much more lethal it would be when the Major changed her and I knew he would, the look in his eyes was enough proof.

"We've killed Aro's best guard so I guess we're as deep in the shit as its possible to be and still breathe. Its my guess he'll be more than a little upset at our actions and if he hears about Bella's gift he's going to be looking for a way of getting her to Volterra."

Peter smiled at me,

"Well put Darius but what I think you meant was that we now have to find a way to extricate ourselves from the fucking mess we are now in."

"What I want to know is how he found out where we were so quickly."

We looked at Cade, his question was a valid one,

"He has remote viewers as well as a few other watchers."

"Yes but it was my information that they were all busy Peter. We should have had a safe window to act. The fact we didn't worries me."

"You think he's picked up a new gift Cade?"

"It's a distinct possibility Darius and if he has not only are we in trouble but my brothers in the rain forest too. I know what the Volturi are capable of if they think they have been outsmarted."

"You mean the children of the moon?"

"Yes my friend I do. Look what happened to them when Caius decided they were too dangerous to live. I think we may have just declared war on our most deadly opponents."

"So what are we going to do with our prisoners?"

Jasper

I knew they were all looking to me for answers and I knew Cade and Darius were right, we now had a war on our hands courtesy of Esme Cullen. I looked at Bella and the answer to at least one of our questions stared me in the face.

"I think I know who informed on us to the Volturi and if I'm right it also explains why they didn't get here earlier. Someone was working to a careful timetable, we needed to seen as party to this little expedition but not before Edward and Cai escaped."

Darius eyes widened and he spat out a name,

"Cullen."

I nodded and Peter laughed bitterly,

"Well Major that fucking family never cease to amaze me, present company excepted Emmett. You mean Carlisle?"

"No Peter, I mean Esme Cullen. She was solving a problem she'd caused for herself. She knows I'll be looking for her after threatening Bella so she gets me to help her save Edward and then tells Aro so he can find us and hopefully kill us."

"So far as it goes good, but how did she get her timing so accurate Major? I mean we're talking precision work here."

"Now I think I might be able to answer that one Garrett, at a guess and I might be a little fucking prejudiced here but I'd say I see the taloned hand of a certain Alice Cullen."

"Alice, Peter?"

"Yes my little sparrow hawk, who else? She's the only person who could have timed it just right giving Edward time to escape first. So now we have two rabid bitches to put down, and not before fucking time if you ask me."

"Well if its war then we need all the advantages we can get, which means our prisoners have to die."

Bella

I was horrified at the idea of killing in cold blood but I could see Jaspers point, they were two of Aros best guard, or at least Jane was, Emmett had explained her to me. He looked at me hoping I think that I would understand why this was so necessary and I closed my eyes nodding slightly.

"Right, lets take our friends for a one way walk shall we Darius, Garrett?"

Jasper joined them as they disappeared into the undergrowth and I knew it was being done out of sight for my benefit. Cade came over and put an arm around me.

"You were very brave back there and now we know why I was keeping such a close eye on you."

"Why?"

"Because you are talented and it was probably better for all our worlds if you didn't end up in Aros sphere of influence. I think with your help Jasper and the others have a chance to change things for the better."

"I hope you are right Cade but just now I'm feeling pretty sick and scared."

He pulled me closer for a hug then stepped back as Jasper appeared again with his friends and above the trees beyond them lay a pall of purple smoke, their task accomplished.

Jasper

We decided that we should get back to the States and plan from there so Darius worked some more of his computer magic and we had first class to ourselves on the flight back from Brazil. Bella had spoken to Darius on Jose And Timo's behalf and made him promise to go easy on them although I didn't see him just letting them off with a rap on the knuckles. Cade spent most of the flight asleep, his torture at Jane's hands had really taken it out of him in fact I thought he was very strong to have withstood it, especially his heart. Bella didn't speak much, just sat with me holding my hand tightly, and dozing peacefully relaxing me at the same time. I had no idea what she planned to do when we landed but whatever was fine by me, we were together again and that was all that mattered in the short-term. In the long-term we had a war brewing and no way of knowing if we would still be standing at the conclusion.

When we landed back in San Antonio we decided it would be better if we didn't split up, make it much more difficult for the Volturi to pick us off.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I've got a thirst so I guess Charlotte and I will leave you for a while."

"Garrett, Darius go with them."

"I don't need a fucking nursemaid Major."

"I want you back here in a few hours so stop bitching and go. Bella will be fine here with Emmett, Cade and I."

I watched as the others ran off into the trees then turned to Cade,

"Your job is over Cade, you want to go be my guest and thank you."

"I'm not sure my job is over yet Jasper. The fight is still to come so I'll stick around a little longer if you don't mind."

"Not at all, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you, I will if Bella doesn't mind."

Bella took his hand and squeezed it,

"I'd love it but I need to shower first."

Cade and Emmett who had rung Rose to tell her what had happened and where to meet us stayed at the loft while I went out to get Bella some fresh clothes and booked a table for dinner with a smile.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Alice

I saw Esmes gamble had failed and knew Jazz and his friends would soon work out who was responsible so while Esme made her own plans I decided Volterra was my safest bet so Christian and I headed there. He still didn't know I was aware of his plan to join the guard using me as his ticket in but it didn't matter, I loved him and I was happy to be going there now. We would make a good life for ourselves in Italy. As soon as we arrived he was whisked away by Alec, there was serious trouble brewing and every guard would be needed for the fight, I wondered where it would take place and closed my eyes calling up visions of the future. Heidi came to ask me if I would follow her to meet Aro and I knew he would be only too happy to use my gift but I wouldn't sell my loyalty cheaply.

"Alice, it's so nice to see you here at last. You are just in time to help us with a small problem, one I think you may already know about. Your ex mate has killed several of the guard and helped Edward Cullen evade us taking with him a valuable member of the Volturi."

I didn't say anything, just waited to see what he would say next."

"We need to know where they are and what their plans are."

"Do I get a reward if I can help you?"

"I would have thought safety here in Volterra was reward enough but I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, would it be money you wanted?"

"Oh no, nothing so sordid. Just a little freedom to visit outside Volterra when I want to and the truth about my past."

"Do you think that will be safe?"

"Oh I have great faith in the Volturi's ability to beat Jasper and the others. They plan on confronting you here which to my mind is a little foolish, after all you have the advantage of home territory."

"I see, yes that will work to our advantage. If you see anything else..."

"Such as?"

"When they decide to travel perhaps..."

"Certainly, now if you don't mind I need to contact Esme and Carlisle, they'll be worried about me".

Aro

Alice was a very clever girl, too clever sometimes but she had a weakness, she trusted in her own visions too much, the idea of The Major bringing his fight to us here on Volturi territory was preposterous, it would give us overwhelming advantages still she seemed sure of herself so we would keep a close watch on his little party using whoever wasn't tied up in quashing a rebellion in Russia by a group of very dangerous nomads with their own newborn army. If only all such armies were led by Maria, someone who knew where her best interests lie. She had been a good ally to us in the past keeping the peace in Central and South America. Perhaps I could persuade her to deal with our little problem in Russia and free up our resources here. I would speak to Caius and Marcus about the possibility. I couldn't afford to go over their heads now, not with serious trouble brewing. They were already worried because Jane, Demetri and even Felix had gone missing, were they dead or merely prisoners? I should have asked Alice, I would next time we spoke. In the meantime it might be as well to sound out a few of our supporters, see if we could increase our numbers somewhat. I had just picked up the phone when Caius came crashing through the door,

"Well?"

"Caius please, that is no way to enter a room, sit down and calm yourself."

He sat down impatiently and I smiled,

"What is it brother?"

"Did you find out where the guard are? Felix, Jane and Demetri, they can't have just disappeared and I seriously doubt that The Major could have taken them all prisoner."

"What is it that you think then?"

"They are dead, destroyed by The Major and his allies. This means war Aro and I don't like the odds."

"Caius, we have the rest of the guard, including Alec plus I was just about to call in a few favours, I really don't think we have very much to fear. Alice has told me that they plan to bring the fight to us here which would play into our hands, after all its our territory and we know it so much better than they possibly can."

"I think you are underestimating The Major and his friends Aro, they are the most dangerous and destructive vampires in our world, you forget I have seen them in action and they are more than good, they are deadly."

"Were Caius, that was years ago, The Major hasn't fought in decades, neither have his friends, not a determined enemy with the resources of the Volturi. Now please calm yourself, we wait and see."

Marcus

When Caius came to see me he looked worried, something he rarely did these days, not since the children of the moon were wiped out.

"Caius you look troubled."

"I am. Aro has dragged us into a war with The Major and his friends."

"A war? So Sulpicia managed it, she got herself and her mate to safety."

"You knew? Why didn't you say something?"

"To whom? Do you really think I would lift a finger to help Aro? I may not be able to work against him but I can by my inaction cause him problems. I did warn you there was trouble coming."

"You've known a long while haven't you?"

"Of course. I may not say very much and I know you think I am oblivious to Aros machinations and the general activities of the Volturi but if that were true I would have been killed years ago. I know everything that happens within these walls, I just choose not to share my knowledge. You and Aro both have collected enemies like small boys collect stamps. Did you really think that you would get away with it for ever? Didn't it ever occur to you that one day these debts would come due? I think this may well be the end for the Volturi as we know it."

He looked at me shocked,

"They can't beat us here."

"Oh I think if The Major makes the decision to travel to Italy and bring the fight to us then it will be because he is confident he can win such a war, do not confuse courage with stupidity Caius, The Major is a very clever man."

Aro

I had called in a few favours to bolster the Volturi guard and I was fairly confident that we could not be beaten on our home territory although I still doubted it would come to that. The Major would think of coming here certainly but he would see it was a gamble he couldn't win and change his plans, his tactics even. The Volturi would overcome him as we had overcome others who tried to force our downfall. When the first report came in Caius had joined me again having spoken to Marcus and still not looking any happier. I read the message out loud,

"It would seem The Major has enlisted a few of our old friends brother, we always expected he would have Peter Whitlock's support and Garrett isn't exactly a surprise but Darius, I thought he had retired years ago."

"Darius is backing The Major? How did that happen?"

"I have no idea but don't let it worry you Caius."

He stood up his face contorted with anger,

"Don't let it worry me? The Major has three of the best fighting men standing with him while we are short not only Demetri and Felix but Jane too and you tell me not to worry? Who have you managed to bring to our side?"

"There are several small covens who owe their safety, an allegiance, to us and they are on their way here."

"Nomads, not fighters Aro."

"Caius they will never get inside our fortifications so stop worrying but if it makes you feel better I should tell you that Maria has agreed to take over quashing the rebellion in Russia so we can bring our guard members home, unfortunately she still requires the remote viewers as she doesn't know the territory but at least our fighting strength will be even more powerful."

"Good, although she might have been better here with her army."

"I don't think a rabble of newborns however well-disciplined could take The Major Caius and neither, if you think about it, do you."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

I brought back some clothes for Bella and once Cade had tidied up we set of for dinner, Em accompanying us to the restaurant where he would leave us to hunt. I'd told him there was plenty of game close by and Emmett was looking forward to a good feed. When Bella saw the restaurant she smiled, it was the one I'd taken her to dinner when we first dated and she was even happier when she saw I had booked the same table. Cade looked around approvingly before sitting down but after a few minutes I noticed him stiffen looking across the room.

"Is there a problem?"

"Its Crystal and Andy and they've recognized me."

Bella looked up then and saw the other two approaching but she just smiled warmly,

"Crystal, Andy, what a coincidence."

"Oh not really I think I always knew you would use this place with all its vibes."

"Sorry?"

"Please don't act ignorant Bella I'm sure you know all about this place."

"No...why don't you tell us."

Crystal sat down beside me, a little closer than I was comfortable with but I noticed with a smile that Andy wasn't thrilled about it either. She leaned forward and started in a very low voice so Bella had to lean forward to hear,

"There was an investigation here some time ago after rumours of hauntings. The area has a very bloody history you know, in 1723, Apaches killed a Spaniard looking for stray horses nearby and when a scouting party returned, they found the Spaniard scalped, his body riddled with arrows. There is little doubt that the spirits of our Native American predecessors and early pioneers linger amongst the ancient oaks in the vicinity of the Inn, but the most dominant spirit is that of its original

owner Mary Howell, herself a descendant of Cherokees She died in 1976 just eleven days after selling her beloved

Restaurant. Her strong attachment to the Grey Moss Inn, however, could not be dissolved by death. Mary's spirit lingers on at the Grey Moss Inn, revealing itself in poltergeist activity, and in more subtle ways like the scent of the rose fragrance she always wore and in the periodic apparitions."

She sounded like a guide book and I was sure she'd memorized this passage from a book or article.

"Strange things happen here too if Mary is upset with the way things are being done, she dropped a clock on the head of a server who used to kick the door as he came in. Sometimes spoons and forks hanging from hooks on the wall will suddenly fly

off, or wine glasses hung from their stems will fall off and break when nobody is near them."

Bella

I thought she had really flipped out this time, I'd never heard such rubbish but Andy seemed to hang on her every word.

"I have been here when the place is closed and seen Mary's ghost, I've seen ghostly orbs hang in the air and heard banging sounds from empty rooms. That's why I knew you would come here. You are a strange person Bella, you are drawn to ghostly spirits and strange occurrences, that's why you told the story of the werewolves to the children, passing on your special knowledge."

"Special knowledge? It was a well known Quileute legend and they were shape shifters not werewolves Crystal."

"See, you can tell the difference, you know the other world, the world of the dark spirits, demons and those who appear as men but are not."

"Do you believe in all the monsters Crystal? Devil worship, all that kind of thing?"

She sat back looking outraged,

"Now you are making fun of me Bella and that's very unkind. I have never done anything to you so why are you so unkind? You know I told Andy he should be careful around you, your aura is too dark, I think you are touched by the demons and I for one refuse to stay here any longer, come on Andy we're leaving."

She pulled Andy to his feet although to his credit he did stand up for her, telling us all we should be ashamed of ourselves making fun of her before following her out. When they'd gone Cade and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, we couldn't help ourselves,

"Well that told me I guess. I wonder what she'd say if she knew she was in the presence of real monsters?"

The meal was a slight anticlimax after that but the food was still excellent and as we left Emmett joined us again.

We drove back to the loft but Cade and Emmett decided they would give us a little space so they went for a "walk" but wouldn't be far away just in case. Rose would be flying in the next day and Em was missing her so Cade was trying to keep his mind occupied. It felt like we had been apart for ever and we both felt the same way because as soon as they left we tumbled into bed with clothes dropping to the floor as we threw them off. The sensation of being close to Jazz once more and the feelings as we made love just underlined how much I loved him. It was early morning before we were sated enough to talk, still in a tangle of arms and legs.

"So, my mate has a secret kick ass power as Peter puts it."

"Will it be enough though Jazz? Do you think it will help us beat the Volturi?"

"I don't know Bella but it can't hurt and at the very least it will keep you safe."

"That's not good enough Jasper. I need to be able to keep us all safe so I'm going to see if I can find a way to extend it, or at least think about it. What about Esme and Carlisle?"

"Carlisle doesn't bother me, he hasn't really done anything, this is down to Alice and Esme and both of them will pay for putting you in danger."

"So what do we do? Visit them?"

"I think so, but lets get our forces together first. We need to be strong if we are to have any chance of beating the Volturi."

"Do you have other friends who might join us?"

"Some but Darius is the one with the contacts so I'll work on him when he gets back."

"I like him."

"Really? Then I shall watch him carefully."

"No I mean he seems honest, like Peter."

"Peters OK he just lets his mouth run away with him sometimes but he's a good friend and he'll be overjoyed at the thought of getting revenge on Alice. Darius is a little different, he was a warrior but he stopped fighting after he lost a leg to the Volturi."

"A leg? Is that why he limps?"

"Yes he commandeered one from a Volturi guard before he burned him but its shorter than his was, hence the limp. After that he got into electronics, computers all that stuff. I don't think there's a web site he can't hack into or manipulate."

"Yeah, that's how he got Emmett on the plane as Homeland Security I guess."

"He's extremely good at what he does but he does it for very few people, mainly for his own entertainment."

"But he's staying on to fight this time."

"Yes he is, for the chance to take out Caius more than anything."

"It was Caius who took his leg?"

"Yes and burned it in front of him, Darius hates Caius with a vengeance."


	48. Chapter 48

**Many apologies for the late posting, I was expecting to be back to normal today but it looks like Wednesday before the regular posting resumes. Thanks for bearing with me. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

We finally rolled out of bed when Cade hammered on the door telling Bella that breakfast was ready and while she sat with him to eat I showered then waited as the others appeared all looking as if the hunting had been good. Darius commandeered the desk and his fingers were soon flying over the keys while the rest of us discussed how we were going to take the fight forward.

"Emmett you collect Rose from the airport and take Garrett with you, no one travels alone. Bella and I are going to visit the Cullens while Darius rounds up the troops. Peter, you and Charlotte come with us. Cade stick close to Darius."

"Yeah the old fucker will need someone to carry him out if there's trouble. He's a slow old thing these days."

A stapler whizzed past his head but Peter snatched it out of the air,

"See, I rest my case, slow."

Deciding it would be better to get out before we started a war in the loft I grabbed Peters arm and hauled him out, Bella and Charlotte following us more sedately,

"Peter, he's on our side. Lets try to keep it that way shall we."

He laughed,

"That vindictive fuck wouldn't give up the chance to stick it to Aro, he's not gonna change sides. Besides he knows I'm only joking."

"I think his fuse is a little shorter these days Peter so ease up."

"OK, but you're no fun any more Major"

Bella

I was very nervous at the thought of meeting Carlisle and Esme again although my anger at the way Esme had blackmailed Jazz into helping Edward over rode it and by the time the four of us arrived at their house I was seething inside.

"You want us to come in with you Major?"

"No Peter, its OK you wait here I don't think we'll be long."

We walked to the front door hand in hand and Jazz banged on it loudly then waited. He must have heard something because he stepped back putting me slightly behind him for protection as the door opened slowly to reveal Carlisle and it seemed he was alone. He looked weary and sad and I almost felt sorry for him until I remembered what had happened,

"Come in."

As we hesitated he smiled wanly,

"I'm alone as I know you can tell Jasper. There is no threat here."

We followed him back into the sitting room and sat down waiting for him to speak.

"Well as you can see you are too late Jasper, Esme left as soon as she heard you were flying hack from Brazil."

"Alice?"

"I believe so yes. They are all in Volterra now and Emmett and Rose are with you so I'm alone. I didn't condone what Esme did and it was not my idea but I should have stopped her or at least tried and I didn't. If you feel I deserve death for that I won't fight you son."

"I'm not your son Carlisle. A father would never have allowed what happened to me and you never spoke up for Bella either against Edward."

No and for that also I am sorry. Bella I'm glad you found happiness eventually. I should have refused to run out on you but I have always been blinded by my love for Edward, it's not an excuse just the truth. Thank you for saving him by the way. I know I will never see him again and if Aro finds out I asked you to help, that I knew about Sulpicia then I'm a dead man in any case. It seems my life has collapsed around me."

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you Carlisle because it's not going to happen. Where you stand now is where you deserve to stand. You are responsible for all of it."

"I take it you are going to Volterra, to kill Esme."

"You left us no choice Carlisle, you started this and if we don't finish it then we are dead."

"I understand that and I also understand there is no point in begging you to spare my mate."

"No there isn't, she put my mate at risk and I will not allow her to do that again. I'm sorry for the extra pain it will bring you but remember Carlisle she has already left you. Why didn't you go with her by the way?"

"She never asked me and I doubt I would have gone anyway. I have lived in Volterra and I don't think I could bear to do it again. Too much violence, anger, spite, all the vices. Do you intend killing the brothers too? If so I suggest you think about their replacements because nature abhors a vacuum and someone will soon come to snatch the reins of power if left vacant."

"You mean the Romanians?"

"Possibly, or perhaps Amun, he would see it as a way to keep his coven safe, who knows. I can't wish you success for what it means to me personally but I promise I will not disclose this meeting to anyone."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure Aro already knows about it from Alice, besides he knows we have no other choice."

Jasper

I don't think I'd ever seen Carlisle so depressed and lost, without Esme he was indeed only half a man and without Edward no man at all. Bella held my hand tightly as Peter drove us away from the house,

"So you decided to leave him alive?"

"Not really Peter, Carlisle Cullen is dead already, it's just a shade inhabiting his body now."

"Fucking good job too, that family has been nothing but trouble for you Major and you finally woke up and smelled the roses. Darius rang, he sounded excited which always worries me and he asked if you would ring him as soon as you got time."

"OK let's get back to the airport and back to San Antonio I don't like us being split up, it's too dangerous."

I took out my phone and rang Darius wondering what he'd got for me."

"Major, you finished with the Cullens?"

"Yes we're headed back on the next flight."

"Wrong, you are headed for Alaska, Denali in fact."

"Denali? Why?"

"Well I had a rather interesting conversation with Eleazer, words had got around that we are taking on the Volturi and he had information regarding the Volturi stronghold, some kind of map or something but he'll only give it to you. I checked via satellite and I don't see any danger so I suggest you get your ass there double-quick before Aro remembers Eleazer may be able to help us and sends someone to shut him up. I've booked the four of you on a flight which leaves in two hours so hustle."

Peter looked over his shoulder at me,

"Good on Eleazer, its amazing how quickly shit gets around."

I nodded and smiled at Bella who had fallen asleep, her head on my shoulder.

Charlotte

I know they had important things on their minds but I thought the guys were neglecting Bella's welfare in all the excitement. Although they made sure she was fed and watered they didn't stop to think she would become exhausted with all this travelling. I wanted to suggest we stay overnight in a motel or hotel close to the airport and fly out tomorrow but I'd only be over ridden so I would keep an eye on the girl. At the airport Bella woke up yawning and stretching wincing as something cracked,

"I'm so stiff."

"You can sleep on the plane Bella, for now wakey wakey."

I glared at Peter who looked at me mystified,

"What's your problem now woman? You look like you've been sucking a lemon."

I dug him in the ribs but the others didn't notice, Bella was trudging along beside The Major who was walking a little quickly for her. I'd seen him in this zone before, his mind was totally occupied with making sure he had the best chance of winning and to be fair to him he'd never had to consider a human female before but I thought I was going to have to say something soon. Bella excused herself to use the rest room so I took the opportunity for a few private words with her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

When I came out of the cubicle and went to wash my hands I saw Charlotte leaning against the wall,

"Keeping an eye on me?"

"Well someone needs to Bella"

"I'm sorry?"

"The guys aren't doing a good job are they? Racing you around from place to place, you look exhausted."

"I am tired but I understand the urgency. After all we have a war to fight."

"If they don't start looking after you then you wont be involved in anything. You need to ask Jasper to slow down. Remind him you're human. You need more than a quick meal break and a doze on a plane or in the back of a car. Listen Bella I know its none of my business, we hardly know each other but I do know The Major and believe me if he had the slightest idea how worn out you were he'd stop everything now. The only reason he's missing the signals is because you are hiding them."

"I'm not."

"Maybe not consciously but he's not reading them, he's busy working out how to keep us all alive. When we get to Denali you tell him you need to rest for a couple of days. If you don't... then I will."

I looked at her angrily, didn't she know how serious the situation was? Didn't she know I was struggling on just because I didn't want to be responsible for any deaths? I could see she was in earnest though so I nodded.

"OK I'll speak to him when we get to Denali but don't threaten me Charlotte, it makes me nervous and that he will pick up on."

She agreed and we walked back out together but I felt a gulf opening up between us, while I liked Peter I wasn't at all sure I liked his bossy wife. I saw Peter shoot her a questioning look but she ignored him so maybe he didn't know what she'd said.

The flight was finally called and I stumbled almost asleep on my feet to the plane and sank gratefully into a comfortable seat. Jasper and Peter sat together to talk leaving me to look out of the window and doze off holding his hand but aware that, at least for a little while, his attention was elsewhere. My dreams were chaotic, the rain forest, the humans killed and burned by the Volturi, Cade taking Edward and Sulpicia to safety, Emmett's grim face when he caught me on the plane to Brazil. So much had happened in such a small space of time. When I came to Jasper had his arm around me and he looked concerned.

"You were dreaming and they weren't very pleasant. You look tired Bella."

"I'm fine but a nights sleep in a real bed would be nice."

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead,

"I think I've neglected you Bella and I want to apologise. When we land we'll drive straight to Eleazer's, pick you up a hot meal on the way then I can talk to him while you get a good nights sleep."

I nodded,

"Sounds good to me"

Jasper

When we landed Peter went to get the rental car while I took Bella into the restaurant and bought her a meal to go then we drove straight to Denali but of course it was a longer journey for a human than I realised and Bella had to eat on the journey rather than eat a cold meal when we arrived. I noticed Charlotte watching Bella, was I missing something? As we drove up to the Denali house I could see the girls waiting all excited to see the human girl I had taken as my mate. Bella stumbled getting out of the car and I saw Tanya smile a little smugly. It looked as if she had already decided Bella wasn't worth bothering about and she went back inside followed by Irina but Carmen came down to take Bella's hand and lead her into the house.

"Come Bella you must be exhausted, I've prepared a bedroom for you so you can sleep while the men talk."

Bella let go of my hand reluctantly but I smiled encouragingly and she disappeared with Carmen while Eleazer came to speak to us.

"Welcome Charlotte, Peter, its good to see you again, its been a long time,"

"Yeah as I remember you were travelling to Volterra at the time. Do we need to watch our backs Eleazer."

I groaned and rolled my eyes wanting to strangle him but Eleazer merely smiled,

"No, you don't. My work for the Volturi finished a long time ago, I was merely going to use their library when we met. It's where I found the map I'm about to show you, I don't think Aro even knows it exists so it should give you an advantage, a way into the heart of the citadel. Please come in."

Peter followed Eleazer and I into his study while Charlotte went to say hello to the girls and check Bella I assumed. In his study Eleazer had a snow drift of paper and scrolls littering every surface and seeing my stare he laughed,

"Yes not as neat as usual I'm afraid but I wasn't sure exactly where I'd hidden the map. Never mind, here it is."

He lifted some scrolls to expose a slab of granite about six inches thick and two foot tall.

"If you look you will see a map of the citadel etched into the stone. You'll understand why I said you would have to come here to see it. I could have copied it but I think it's better seen as it was meant to be."

Looking down on the huge slab I saw that not only was there an outline of the city and its mighty fortress entered by the clock tower but also many passages and hidden entrances as well as much Greek and Italian writing so thick it covered the face of the slab not etched with the map.

"Many of these passages have caved in over the centuries and others are known to the guard and used regularly but there are some I know are unknown to them, or were last time I was there and without the map and instructions some couldn't be opened in any case. They are very cleverly constructed with booby traps and special shaped stone keys needed to render them safe. As far as I am aware this is the only copy of the builders map in existence."

Bella

Carmen was very sweet, she didn't question me about anything except the flight here and made me coffee then the other girls came through. They were beautiful of course in the same icy way Rosalie was but none could match her particular beauty. I could tell from the way they watched me that I had been judged and found wanting, I was a human, not pretty by their standards and I could imagine their thoughts, what does Jasper see in her? Tanya slid into the seat next to me as Carmen excused herself.

"So Isabella, you captured Jasper's heart from Alice. A difficult thing to believe."

"Really? How well do you know Alice?"

"Oh well enough not to be surprised that she couldn't hold him. Our Jasper is a free spirit, he likes new experiences, new tastes and textures and you certainly provide those. Has he mentioned changing you yet?"

"Why?"

I thought not. See Bella, Jasper is just playing, he's done it with us all and I have to say its well worth it don't you agree?"

I got up in disgust,

"You know Tanya I heard what an alley cat you were from Edward and I didn't believe him. I guess I was wrong."

Her tinkling laughter followed me out of the room as I wandered up the stairs with no idea where I was going. At the top I suddenly felt sick and dizzy, I hadn't been eating or sleeping properly that was the problem. Carmen came through a door and stopped on seeing me,

"Are you all right Bella? You look so pale. I've just finished your room please..."

She gestured for me to follow her and I stepped into a small slice of paradise, an oasis of peace and comfort. The room was a delicate shade of pink with lilac accessories and a really comfortable looking bed. I yawned just looking at it and she laughed.

"I'll leave you to sleep. If you need anything I will be downstairs."

I nodded and grabbing a quick shower literally fell into bed and was asleep in seconds.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

The map was a God send showing us various ways into the citadel, many of them starting some way from the city walls which was even better for our purposes.

"Why would they make all these passages with entrances so far from the city itself? I'd have thought they'd be a security risk."

"If they were known to anyone other than the builders yes, but the humans who were employed to build them were not allowed to spread their knowledge, they were entombed in some of the false passages. The only people who knew the entrances to the tunnels are long since dead. Don't forget this was not built by vampires just colonised by them. It was built by an ancient race also long since dead and forgotten. I just hope the map will be of use to you because its all I can offer you. I cannot not help you in any other way, I have the girls to think of, their safety is the most important thing to me but I understand Darius is building up an army for you. What will you do with the human girl Bella? You can leave her here with us if you wish, she will be safe with the girls."

"No, Bella goes with us. She has already proved her worth and besides I rather think she might find a way to join us in any case."

"Really? I must study her, you think she has a gift?"

"We've seen it in action. Jane was unable to reach her and Bella also sent her gift back on her."

"So, a powerful gift. I did wonder when Edward told me he couldn't read her mind if she might be a mildly gifted shield, perhaps I underestimated her powers."

"Talking of Bella I should go and make sure she's OK."

Before I could move I heard snarls from the other room and a struggle on the stairs and as I opened the door I could smell blood. Tanya and Irina were struggling with Charlotte while Carmen dragged Kate out of the front door into the fresh air.

"What happened?"

Charlotte turned to me as Peter threw Irina after Kate,

"Its Bella. At the same time I smelled the blood and came out to see what the problem was I found Tanya and Irina running up the stairs. I stopped them but I don't know what's happened. Peter and I will keep the others outside if you can cope with the smell and see what's going on."

I didn't stop to answer her taking the stairs four at a time, as I reached the landing the smell of blood got stronger and I crashed through the bedroom door splintering it from its hinges in the process. At first it looked like Bella was sleeping peacefully but then I saw the red staining the counterpane and ran over ripping it off. I don't know what I expected to see, a wound or something, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight that met me and I sank to my knees lifting her up and holding her close. I had no idea what to do, I needed help and I shouted for Charlotte.

Charlotte

I heard The Majors cry and leaving the girls to Peter and Eleazer who had the strength to keep the girls away without giving in to the temptation of the human blood I ran up to join him. When I saw her I knew what had happened and what we needed to do.

"Major. I need you to go downstairs and help the guys, leave Bella to me please."

He looked at me with haunted eyes,

"I had no idea Charlotte. What have I done?"

"Go."

I didn't have time to give him any attention, Bella needed my help and I took her from him pushing him out the door and slamming it to jam in its frame. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me dazed and weak but mostly frightened.

"Charlotte what's happening? I'm in such pain."

"Shh, Bella. Its going to be all right. I'll look after you. Don't worry honey we'll get through this I promise."

She grabbed my arm as another pain shot through her and I saw the truth dawn on her and her eyes widen with horror so I stroked her face,

"Bella listen to me. I haven't done anything like this in a long time but I know what to do. You're going to be fine, trust me please."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, her shoulders heaving as she tried to keep herself together and she went up in my estimation.

Peter

When the Major came running down the stairs he looked like he'd been in a slaughterhouse, with blood on his clothes and hands,

"Fuck, what's happened up there?"

He shook his head and ran out into the snow ignoring the screams and snarls of the girls who were sitting on the snow covered porch under Eleazer's glare looking thirsty and horrified by turns.

"Eleazer, Carmen take the girls to hunt now. Char and I have this under control."

Eleazer nodded and taking Irina and Tanya by the hands he dragged them off into the darkness while Carmen hesitated just a second before following him with Kate in tow. I groaned, I'd no idea what was wrong but from the blood it wasn't going to be anything good. I waited sitting on the porch steps for The Major to come back hoping that whatever was wrong, Charlotte could cope. The smell of blood was still strong so gritting my teeth and swallowing down the venom that threatened to choke me I went round opening all the windows and doors allowing the wind to blow the smell out of the house then taking a deep breath of cold Arctic air I went slowly up the stairs. Half way up I was joined by The Major and he looked terrible.

"Are you gonna tell me why it stinks like an abattoir?"

"Bella"

He was having a problem forming words,

"Bella what?"

"She... she was pregnant Peter. Bella was pregnant with my child and I dragged her round the country, into Brazil, back to Texas then here with no rest, no thought for her and she's lost it."

"Fuck!"

"Yes. How am I ever going to make this right Peter? How can I expect her to forgive me? Its my fault, all my fault. I should have known, she was tired I knew that but she never complained, not once."

"That's because she didn't know Jasper."

We both turned to see Charlotte coming towards us on the stairs a bundle of stained bedding in her arms.

"Go see her Jasper, she needs you."

I'd never heard Charlotte call The Major by his given name or seen her stroke his cheek,

"She's waiting for you and believe me she's more upset and nervous than you, she feels she's let you down."

He nodded and hugged her quickly before going into the bedroom as Charlotte took my hand with her free one.

"You know Peter, times like this I'm glad I'm a vampire."

I didn't understand her but I followed her back downstairs turning back once to look back at the bedroom and wondering how this would affect my friend.

Jasper

I walked into the room slowly, I had no idea what to say or do but then I saw her, laying there so pale, tears still running down her cheeks and instinct took over. I knelt by the bed and took her face in my hands kissing her very gently.

"I'm so sorry Bella, if I could I would change things. Look after you better. I wouldn't have dragged you round the country. Can you forgive me darlin'?"

She looked at me and the pain in her eyes, the guilt she was feeling hit me so hard I rocked back with a cry of distress before steeling myself against her emotions so I could continue to speak,

"Bella I am sorry darlin' I had no idea. Its all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

She struggled to sit upright and put a shaking hand to my cheek,

"Jasper it was no ones fault. I didn't know either, it just wasn't supposed to be. Just stay here with me for a while while I sleep."

I climbed on the bed careful not to jostle her and put my arms around her holding her closer and rocking her gently, kissing her forehead and allowed her emotional pain to flood into me once more. As her breathing slowed, as she dozed off, I vowed I would never ignore her or treat her so unkindly again, she was still human and I had to remember that. Her gift had fooled me into thinking of her as one of us but this had underlined cruelly how wrong I was.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

I woke up thinking I'd had a terrible nightmare but then I remembered it had been a waking nightmare, how could I not have known something was happening to me? How could I have missed the signs? I never wanted to open my eyes, admit I was awake and have to face Jasper but I felt his cool hand in mine and I knew he was aware that I was. I opened them slowly feeling the prick of soreness, I had been crying in my sleep too. He leaned close and kissed me very tenderly then I heard his angels voice,

"Bella, I hope you can forgive me for neglecting you and for putting you through such an ordeal. We'll stay here until you get your strength back, never mind about anything else. I love you darlin', please believe that."

He was apologising to me? I lifted my free hand to touch his face,

"It was no ones fault Jasper. We did what we had to do and neither of us could have known I was pregnant. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to hold on, that I wasn't stronger. But we can't afford any delays, the Volturi will be on us soon and we have to be ready. Did you work out a strategy?"

"Bella there's time to discuss this when you are stronger."

"No, now. If I blame anyone for what happened its the Volturi, them and Esme Cullen and I want to see them pay for it."

"Bella you can't come with us if we go, you aren't strong enough."

"Then change me."

"Even if I did and I want to, believe me, you wouldn't be any help. Don't forget as a newborn you would be more likely to attack us than help, it's just how it is."

"Jasper, one way or another I'm going with you, either you take me or I'll find a way to follow you."

Jasper

I heard the determination in her voice and knew she meant her threat, she'd already proved she was more than capable but I was worried about her physical condition, she looked so weak, so pale.

"Bella the only way to do this is to catch the Volturi unaware which means an attack on their citadel in Volterra. Eleazer has shown us it can be done but it means a lot of travelling and hard physical effort getting inside through tunnels under the mountain, you won't make it."

"I will, because I want to look Esme in the eye and tell her what she's done to us, then I want to see her die and Aro Volturi and his evil regime. Take me with you, I promise I wont slow you down but I have to go."

Her tears fell faster and I had no idea what to say to the girl who lay here, who was killing me with her pain and sadness but making me stronger with her determination and iron will.

There was a knock on the door and Charlotte put her head round,

"I've got you something to eat Bella if you're ready."

Bella nodded and I helped her to sit up, propping her with pillows as she took a mug of coffee smiling at Charlotte,

"Thank you Charlotte...for everything. If it hadn't been for you..."

"Hey, I did what needed doing, how are you feeling?"

"Weak but I'm getting there."

"Good. Major, Peter wants you down stairs."

I nodded looking at Bella who smiled at me,

"Charlotte and I will be fine, you go."

I kissed her and went out reluctant to leave her for even a few minutes.

Bella

Once he'd gone I pulled myself up to sit straighter,

"Charlotte they have to go on, Jasper told me about storming the Volturi stronghold."

"I think he has other things on his mind at the moment Bella."

"Yes but I told him we have to go on, we have to finish this before they come for us."

Charlotte just looked at me waiting for me to continue but Jasper walked back in followed by Peter who was very upset about something,

"Major I understand how you feel, it was a terrible thing to happen but we can't stop now or we're all dead and you know it."

Jasper turned on him looking murderous,

"Back off Peter, Bella is more important, she needs me and I'm not going anywhere without her. It's over, we'll find some way to avoid a fight for now."

"How? Just tell me how the fuck you intend to do that? You know Aro will come and he'll kill us all including Bella, that's if he doesn't decide to keep her, change her and put her in the guard under Chelsea? Get your head out of your ass and fucking think."

Jasper moved blindingly fast and Peter was on the ground Jasper's hands around his throat twisting as Peter struggled to get free.

"Stop it now."

They ignored Charlotte so I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up until I stood looking down on them,

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW"

Both men went still instantly at my shout and Jasper let go of Peter allowing him up.

"Right now you both listen to me, Peter's right Jasper we can't stop now. You have to finish this one way or the other."

"I'm not leaving you and I'm not dragging you off to Italy. You aren't strong enough."

I was about to answer him when Charlotte spoke up,

"I'll look after Bella. She's strong enough, let me worry about her. If I were her I'd want to see those responsible pay for what they've done. Now stop fighting among yourselves and get ready to move out tomorrow evening. That gives Bella time to rest and me to make arrangements for her on route. Now get out before I kick you both out the window. How dare you make such a spectacle of yourselves in front of her. I'm ashamed of both of you".

They were stunned by Charlotte's pronouncement and Jasper put a hand out to Peter,

"She's right. I'm sorry."

He nodded shaking Jaspers hand then turned to me,

"I apologise Bella."

I smiled at him,

"Go both of you. I need to rest."

Once they'd left, Jasper reluctantly, ushered out by Charlotte and Carmen who had come to see what was going on I took Charlotte's hand

"Thank you Charlotte."

"Don't thank me, I might well be transporting a corpse by the time we get to Volterra but I'm with you all the way and if you are still breathing when we get there I'll drag Esme Cullen to you personally. You deserve some measure of revenge. You know Bella I wasn't sure about you but you really are something else. You remind me of Peter and The Major, you don't give up do you?"

"I can't afford to Charlotte or I lose everything and I've already lost too much."

"OK, now you sleep and you listen to me, whatever I say goes. You are my responsibility now and if anything happens to you its my ass in the wringer."

She patted my cheek and went out shutting the door very quietly but I doubted she'd left, she'd be outside my door making sure I rested and wasn't disturbed.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Cade

When they arrived back I could see something had happened, Bella looked pale and strained and Jasper hovered over her until she was settled on the couch when he collected us together and told us what had happened. I felt sorry for them both, it was a devastating event even when neither had known she was pregnant. Rose went to join Charlotte and Bella while Jasper explained the situation and spread out the plan he and Peter had drawn from the map Eleazer had shown them.

"We're going to use two tunnels, both are booby-trapped and require keys, we will need to find them hidden by the doors, to open them. I know we need more help but we don't have a lot of time. Aro will act soon I'm sure."

"While you've been in Denali I did a little P.R work and we have some reinforcements meeting us in Italy, just give the word Major. I might have a little surprise too but I don't know for sure at the moment"

"Thanks Darius, I'm hoping we wont need too big a force if we can surprise the Volturi using the passages."

"I hate to be picky but just how do we accomplish that when we've got the Cullen bitch working with the opposition Major.?As soon as she sees our plans she'll be scurrying to drip information into Aro's ear, surprise over."

"I think I may be able to help there Peter. Since we are now implicated in Sulpicia's escape we will be on the Volturi's destroy list. As a result I have persuaded our leaders to give me the use of a Confunde."

"A what?"

"A confuser, one who can block people and actions from another's sight."

"So, this Confunde person can stop Alice seeing what we are up to?"

"She already is. Alice hasn't seen anything of our actions since we left Brazil, she is as sightless as everyone else and that includes the remote viewers Aro has."

"Now that's what I call a gift."

"I'm glad you appreciate it Peter. So, are we going to Italy?"

"Yes Cade, how long will it take for you to marshal your friends Darius?"

"Tell me where and when to meet and they'll be there Major."

"On the road out of Pisa there is a small picnic area in the woods, we'll meet up there, its close to one of the passages so the first group can go in there with Peter and Emmett while Darius, you and I will take the second tunnel."

"And us?"

I turned to see Rose standing, hands on hips.

"Bella isn't getting anywhere near Volterra and that's an end to it."

"Really? Well I think you might have a mutiny on your hands Major and you more than anyone should know how determined your mate can be. Either we come with you or we'll make our own way and crash around until we find you or the Volturi, its your choice."

Rose

I watched as the guys thought about this, they knew there was no way of keeping us in the States once they left, Jazz had seen the lengths Bella would go to in order to be at his side. He sighed heavily cursing under his breath,

"Rose, Bella isn't strong enough for this. After all she's been through she needs to rest."

"You're wrong Jazz, what she needs now is some justice and she's going to get it one way or another. Charlotte and I will look after her but one way or another we will be in Volterra when Aro goes up in flames. Whether we go with you or make our own way. Well that's your choice."

"I think Rosalie is right Jasper."

I was surprised it was Cade who backed me but I would take it anywhere I could.

"She's not strong enough, I won't be responsible for her capture or death. I need to know she's safe."

"Then take me with you Jasper."

We all turned to see Bella standing in the doorway Charlotte hovering at her side.

Jazz strode over and took her in his arms,

"Bella I need to keep you safe and I can't guarantee it in Italy."

"And I need to keep you safe, something I can't do from here. Jasper face it, we stay together, we do this together and if we die then we do that together too."

I could tell from the look on his face that she'd won, there was no way he could argue with that.

Cade

Darius booked us a flight to Italy the next morning, giving him time to make some arrangements of his own,

"Leave the logistics to me Major. You concentrate on finalising your plan."

"OK. The first passage leads to a cellar under the main audience chamber, the other to a store room close to Aro's study. Neither of these passages are known to the Volturi because the ancients who built them destroyed all records with the exception of the stone tablet in Eleazer's possession and their work was so good the passages can't be detected by sight or smell."

"What about ground penetrating radar?"

"The rock is so thick it would need to be very powerful and there's no records of such a device being used in Volterra."

"Let's hope the records are up to date then."

"If not they'll be waiting for us and we're all dead Emmett."

"Cheerful fucker aren't you Major. Right, well I suggest we split up into three groups, two hunt, the other stays here with Bella then we swap out."

"Good enough Peter. I'll go with you and Jose. Cade you go fetch something for Bella with Rose and Timo, and Charlotte, Emmett and I will wait for you to get back."

Jasper

The others dispersed and I took Bella back to bed, she knew what I was going to say before I did and stopped me with a kiss,

"Jasper save your breath. I'm going with you, I won't slow you down and I won't hinder anything. I'll stay with Rose and Charlotte and don't forget I can defend myself and them if it comes to it but Esme owes me and so does Aro. They are the ones responsible for the death of our little one and they will pay for it."

I nodded knowing she was right and wondering at her inner strength, the loss of our baby, even one we hadn't known about, was tearing me apart and how much worse must it be for Bella. She pulled me down with her and cuddled into me,

"I love you Jasper. If we win there will be time to try again, if not then perhaps it happened for the best. Stay with me, hold me and talk to me."

"About what Bella?"

"The future, our future, where we are going, what we'll do when we get there, anything."

I started to talk haltingly but as I visualised a future with Bella the words came faster, tumbling out one over another until I heard her breathing slow and her heart rate drop and knew she was finally asleep then I continued the conversation in my head, a dream life that I had no way of knowing would, or could, ever be except in a vision in my head.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

We left the following evening by which time I felt a lot stronger, a new vampire had joined us Elspeth a friend of Charlotte's whose gift was physical healing and it certainly worked on me. Even Jasper had to agree I was looking better but we didn't tell him that Elspeth's gift wasn't a cure just an alleviation of symptoms for a short while but my body was recovering and I knew I would cope with whatever the next few days threw at me. During the flight I rested against Jaspers shoulder and I knew he was helping me all he could. What he didn't know was that since Brazil there had been an even closer connection, I could feel his own emotions as he felt mine so I knew just how much the loss of our baby had affected him, there was a deep gaping wound inside his chest as if his heart were torn open again. I guess it was the knowledge that he had the ability to father a child only for that innocent to be snatched from him that hurt him so much, after all neither of us had dreamed of such a thing happening. I wondered if we would get another chance or if I should ask him to change me if we made it out alive. Throughout the flight he ignored everyone but me as if feeling guilty that he had missed the signals before, he felt terrible guilt and there was nothing I could say that would make that go away, only time could heal such a feeling. The others were relaxing as if on a holiday not on their way to possible death and I realized that to them death wasn't something to fear, they had already died once and they felt the cause was just, the Volturi had held sway over their world for too long becoming increasingly corrupt with the centuries. It was time for a new beginning.

Once out of the airport we found our minibus and Peter drove us out to meet up with the allies Darius had arranged and there were more than I had imagined so I listened hard to their names and tried to remember each one as they were introduced. I'd heard of Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, from Edward when he told me about the smaller covens in existence but the others were all new although Jasper seemed to know most of them.

"Hawke and his two friends Lacey and Wilhelm have an agenda of their own Major."

"Yes I heard about Heidi. Does she have any idea you are her real mate Wilhelm?"

"Not any longer, she joined the Volturi to survive and since then she has been under Chelsea's thrall. I would like a chance to speak to her so if there is an opportunity to save her life..."

"Fuck!, don't tell me we're gonna have a kill and don't kill list. Its going to be chaotic enough as it is."

"I understand Peter. It's only a hope I suppose, if she dies there is little I can do about it but I would appreciate any help in saving her."

"We'll see what we can do Wilhelm but no promises."

He nodded his agreement then stepped back to his friends.

"Garrett, Corey, and Rouke, need no introduction to you Major but it might be as well to tell the others of their gifts, Garrett is a fighter, an excellent one I may add,"

"You pay him to say that Garrett?"

"I love you too Peter."

So they were friends!

"Corey has the ability to cause a vortex, a tornado which he can control so keep that in mind and Rouke can move stones so any problems in the passages his gift might just come in useful."

"Lets' just hope he's in the right fucker then."

Everyone laughed at that except for the six men standing in a small group watching the proceedings nervously.

"Major I know you have met the Fraternidad before but I don't think any of the others have so let me explain, they are a Spanish brotherhood who have their own reasons for hating the Volturi. Their wives and sweethearts were killed by Caius Volturi when he mistakenly attacked their village thinking it harboured children of the moon."

"Sorry?"

I couldn't help asking, I hadn't heard this before,

"Sorry Bella, Antonio and his brothers lived in a small mountain village that was mistaken for a refuge for werewolves and Caius Volturi has a hatred and fear for the Children of the Moon so he killed everyone in the village with the exception of these brave men who were themselves hunting the werewolves."

"Oh right. Thank you Darius."

The leader of the group spoke to Jasper in rapid Spanish I assumed,

¿Quién es esta chica humana y por qué está aquí?"

He answered as fluently,

"Ella es mi compañera y ella está aquí como tú, de venganza."

"Ella nos hará perder tiempo, ser un peligro."

"No, Ella es mi responsabilidad, ella tiene su propio don to mantenerla a salvo."

The leader of the group looked at the others then shrugged and nodded,

Muy bien Mayor, si tú lo dices."

Charlotte saw my puzzled look and whispered in my ear,

"The Fraternidad is worried that you will slow them down, be a hindrance but The Major has said you are his responsibility and you have a gift to keep you safe."

"Thanks Charlotte. I didn't know Jasper spoke Spanish."

"That's what comes of living in Mexico for so long but he speaks many languages."

Something else I didn't know about my mate!

"Right lets see the map, then we can decide on the make up of the two groups."

They crowded round a picnic table where Peter laid the map out and explained the strategy to the others while Jasper stood talking to the Fraternidad who still looked over at me uneasily.

"Ignore them Bella, they don't like anyone very much. They tend to keep to themselves and distrust strangers."

"Then why did they come?"

"They couldn't do anything else, it might be their only chance to get Caius Volturi. They know The Majors reputation and if he thinks he had a way in then they'll follow him."

I nodded,

"He certainly inspires belief in others doesn't he?"

"It's what makes him the man he is, you've never seen The Major Bella only Jasper, his alter ego is a very different person so be prepared to see the Mr Hyde, there isn't a warrior in our world who doesn't shudder when they hear his name. Many will cross oceans to avoid a confrontation with him."

I could see she meant what she said but I found it hard to believe that my tender loving Jasper could be the fighting machine she described.

Jasper

It took a little more explanation but when I told the Fraternidad why Bella was here they understood, vengeance was something they were very familiar with and we went over to join Peter who was outlining the plan he, Darius and I had put together.

"Right, group one consisting of Corey, Rouke, Darius, Timo, Jose, and The Major will go down the first passage that leads underneath the audience chamber. The plan was for you to blow the chamber up hoping that the brothers might be in there, their wives almost certainly will be and some of the guard plus Corin. Now we have Corey with us I think we'll still blow it, but then Corey you clear up with a vortex then collect all the pieces and burn them. If you get the brothers or any of them you let us know by radio."

Group two, the Fraternidad, Garrett, Emmett, Hawke, Lacey, Wilhelm, and I will take the second passage. It comes out near Aro's study which is also close to Caius so we spread out, if we find any of the brothers we radio the other team, with these very nice fashion accessories Darius is handing out."

"Better than your idea of tin cans and wet string Peter."

"Bollocks Garrett. If these fucking things work in the citadel I'll be amazed. Kill all resistance, especially keep a look out for Chelsea or she'll cause havoc. She's usually close to the brothers so if she's not in the audience chamber she will be our responsibility so watch each other too. There will be a second wave following us so if we get into difficulties we'll have fresh support coming. Bella, Rose, Cade and Elspeth follow The Majors party, Charlotte, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie follow my party. Everyone got it? Oh yes a little gift for you all, Jane, Demetri, Felix and a couple of minor guards are already dead so our biggest danger will be Alec but he can only keep a certain number in limbo, hence the second wave. Lets get set folks."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

I hated the thought of leaving Bella behind but she would be well protected by the others until she joined us in the audience chamber. I checked with Darius that we were ready and he patted the small rucksack he carried,

"I have all we need in here, enough to rip the floor from under their feet with a nice loud noise. The confusion will give us plenty of time to get among the pieces and look for identification."

"It's a good job Alice can't see all this or they'd be ready and waiting."

"Oh yes Major, speaking of which I thought we might give them a little show, just to make sure they are looking the wrong way."

I looked at Darius,

"Go on."

"Remember I told you I might have a little surprise well its come off, it occurred to me that a little ruse might be helpful and having a trap door into one of the NATO computers used during their war games I set up a little accident. The army and navy are on manoeuvres in the Mediterranean at the moment so one of their little toys is going on a little sight-seeing tour, right into the clock tower in..."

he looked at his watch,

"One hour so its time we were gone or we'll miss all the fun. Oh yes, Peter already knows so he'll be expecting the big bang."

I saw his grin, the boys were going to enjoy themselves today while not losing sight of our serious purpose. I kissed Bella once more, glad that she didn't try to cling to me or I couldn't have left, then turned and entered the passage way into the dark heart of the mountain.

Bella

My heart lurched as the guys disappeared and I was suddenly scared that I would never see Jasper again but Rose patted my arm,

"Don't worry too much Bella, Jazz knows what he's doing."

I nodded unable to speak for fear of crying, instead I sat down with Elspeth and watched as the minutes ticked by wishing it was all over and I was back in his arms again. Fifteen minutes later Cade nodded and we too entered the passage, it was cold and damp, water trickled down the stone walls to lay in puddles on the floor and I could see the wet footprints of our companions who had gone before us by the light of the small torch Cade had provided me with. He and I were at a disadvantage now, we couldn't see in the pitch black of the passage like the others could so we stayed together following Rose and Elspeth, our narrow beam of light bobbing along like a miniature search beam. I pulled my coat round me to keep out the cold but my hands were turning to blocks of ice within minutes and I wished I thought about bringing some gloves.

"Give me the torch and put your hands in your pockets."

Cade held out his hand and I passed the torch over, glad of the warmth in my pockets and feeling my fingers start to ache as the blood warmed the flesh once more. We should get to the entry point some ten minutes after the others entered and I hoped they took out the brothers there and then. I hated the thought of a pitched battle in the Volturi stronghold because I knew some of our allies might not survive if it came to that. I would do my best to shield everyone I could but I would be limited as the fighting was likely to spread out through the citadel.

Jasper

We were minutes from our target when the ground shook violently and Darius turned to me with a smile,

"I think that should keep them occupied for a while, if I know Aro he'll be scurrying for cover about now and where is the safest place inside the citadel? The audience chamber, exactly where we want him."

I nodded hoping he was right and wondering of any of the human inhabitants of Volterra had been hurt or killed by Darius ruse. Once sure of our position we spread out giving Darius room to work his magic with the explosives. There was an acute turn just before the spot we wanted and we sheltered from the explosion as Darius hit his remote control. The sound was deafening and the passage filled with acrid smoke and powdered stone as Corey stepped round the corner and sent a vortex spinning up into the chamber above, sucking with it the smoke and clouds of dust giving us good visibility once more. We followed him round to see a huge gaping hole in the roof of the passage and all jumped up into the room above.

Aro

I was in my study when Heidi came in warning me that she had heard what sounded like a missile approaching the town,

"A missile?"

Then I thought of Alice's words, that The Major was bringing the fight to Volterra, had he obtained a missile to blast his way into the citadel? It was a good plan but the building had thick stone walls and was built to withstand most things so I didn't think a missile would penetrate too far, the inner chambers should be safe enough.

"Tell the others and ask them to meet me in the audience chamber then warn as many of the guard as you can."

I knew we only had a short window to warn people but I wanted as many of the guard with us as possible if it came to a fight inside the building. She nodded and ran back out while I grabbed my most precious books and made for the door. The explosion when it came shook the ground and the noise was terrific but as I expected the citadel stood firm. Sending a guard I found standing in the corridor to check on the damage I made my way quickly into the central chamber and found Marcus already there along with a good number of the guard although Caius and his wife were both missing as was Heidi. Perhaps she hadn't made it away from the explosion in time.

Caius

I heard the oncoming weapon before I heard a warning cry and Heidi's orders from Aro but I was suspicious. This wasn't the work of the Major. It might be down to his allies but he was a fighter and he would want to be sure he had got his targets so I expected his attack to come from another quarter. Where was the most heavily fortified area of the building? The central chamber and that's where Aro was headed with the guard. It would be like shooting fish in a goldfish bowl if they had some way of penetrating that far into the citadel. Instead I found Athenadora and sent her out into the town,

"Find somewhere safe to lay low and stay there. I will find you when this is over and remember I love you."

I kissed her and watched as she struggled over the collapsed stonework and out into the main square which was a jumble of shattered stone and water which gushed from the cracked fountain running down the streets to the lower part of the town. As I turned to make my way back I heard a strange muffled sound, an underground explosion this time and knew I'd been right, The Major had found a way into the heart of the citadel, from beneath. Alec came running over covered in dust and wiping his eyes free of it,

"What do we do Caius?"

"Stay with me and keep your eyes open, they are inside the building. If you see any movement, use your gift until we can establish friend from foe."

He nodded and we made our way back into the gloomy corridors.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five.

Jasper

Inside the central chamber it was chaos with furniture and bodies joining shattered stone in a whirlwind controlled by Corey who on seeing my signal lowered his hands and the wind dropped as quickly as it had risen with everything that had been suspended within the funnel crashing to the ground in a heap. I nodded again and our party started rounding up the bodies, some intact, others in pieces, caught in the first explosion or battered by the debris in the vortex. Rouke and Darius were fighting Marcus who didn't seem to be trying very hard against our party and I saw him go down under the assault. There were a number of guard soon dismembered and burned by our group and then I saw Aro trying to force a way out between huge stone blocks that were making his exit into the corridor impassable. I ran at him crashing into his back and crushing him between my self and the wall. He turned like a cornered rat teeth bared and hands clawing at my face forcing me back slightly but I was quicker and stronger only desperation giving him an edge initially. I saw in his face that he knew he couldn't win but he was going to fight me all the way and the others joined us in a semi circle watching as the leader of the Volturi fought The Major and lost. Only when his dismembered body lay on the floor did they close in and picking up all the pieces threw them to join the others on the still burning pyre. I whirled hearing a sound behind me to see Chelsea appear and felt her gift working its magic on our group as she strove to turn us into an army she could use against our friends to escape. She would have succeeded too if Bella hadn't arrived at that moment with the others. She seemed to understand what was going on as we turned to attack her party because I heard her cry and suddenly everything was as it had been except that Chelsea was bound by invisible chains, Bella staring at her and shouting her defiance,

"No way are you turning us against each other bitch. Now you die."

Chelsea staggered as her chains seemed to pull her from her feet and drag her unwilling body into the flames of the same pyre that had consumed her leader.

Bella

There was chaos in the chamber when Rose and Elspeth helped me up from the passage but I could see something was wrong as the eyes of our friends, my mate, were glazed and angry as they stared at us.

"Its Chelsea, she's binding them to her."

Rose's shout told me what the problem was.

"No she's not, the bitch"

I turned on her, first throwing my shield about our party to stop her influence touching them any longer and once I saw that succeed I turned my power on her, wrapping her tightly in it, much as I had Jane in Brazil. I knew she needed to die and seeing one pyre still burning I used my power to drag her into it only letting go when I heard her screams as the flames set her vampire flesh alight. As I sagged exhausted Jasper ran over and pulled me into his arms kissing me and holding the terrible fire from my sight.

"Well done Bella. Aro and Marcus are both gone and a good number of the guard with him but there's no sign of Caius yet. We need to join up with the others but keep your eyes peeled, there will be Alec and other guard still alive and ready to fight."

Everyone nodded and Jasper put my hand in Rose's,

"Look after Bella for me Rose, she's my most treasured possession. Stay back and be careful."

We followed them out of the chamber through the now cleared door into more corridors hunting for our friends and I was praying that their luck had been as good as ours because every one of our party were still with us, none suffering more than a few bites.

Peter

When we heard the explosion above us we knew it was time to go topside so Antonio and his brothers used the stone key and then pulled the unlocked but still firmly jammed door away from its surrounding stones giving us access to the citadel and once in it was clear to see that the damage while significant was only to the front of the building, this area where the brothers had their studies was relatively intact. We spread out looking for guard, or if we were lucky perhaps a brother or two. Garrett looked at me with a big grin,

"Now this is what I like about The Major, he always throws a bloody good party."

I nodded my agreement then shouted a warning seeing a number of cloaked figures running at us. Garrett spun round and the fight was on. The Fraternidad were remorseless working their way through the guard one by one literally ripping them to pieces and scattering them around as they moved forward once more. Emmett and Hawke once finishing with their opponents started collecting up the pieces and began the process of burning them, ensuring none could reassemble and threaten our backs. I saw the edge of a black cloak and shouted to Antonio who was in pursuit with his friends in a second, Whether it was Caius or another of the brothers I couldn't tell but I doubted whoever it was would survive their assault. Hearing another scream I turned to see Heidi cornered by Emmett but before I could speak Wilhelm was there pushing Emmett aside to stand protector before his mate. As she looked at him her eyes changed and I knew that the others had found and killed Chelsea setting Heidi free of her mental imprisonment. She recognised Wilhelm and grasped his arm crying out in relief. Emmett was ready to take on Wilhelm before recognising him and realizing who the woman was. He backed away with a nod and joined me as the second wave appeared pretty annoyed there was nothing for them to do except help with the clear up.

Caius

I heard Peter's cry and footsteps running after me but I wasn't finished yet. I knew I needed to move fast and I wanted Alec with me, watching my back and keeping me safe but he was unwilling to follow me out of the citadel.

"My sister's killer is here now and she should be avenged."

"Alec there are too many of them, now isn't the time. Wait until we regroup, then you can take revenge for your sister."

"No, I'm staying."

Nothing I said made any difference and I didn't have the time to argue with him I had an escape plan of my own if I could just get to the archives ahead of my pursuers and hopefully he would slow them down. The corridors seemed longer than usual but eventually I reached the door and wrenched it open slamming it shut again after me and pulling the huge metal bars across to lock it shut. Then I went to the back of the book stacks and pulled the last in the left corner open slightly so I could slip through and then shut it after me. No one as far as I was aware knew of this passage except me and I ran down it silently to the end where there was another door, this one fastened from with in by a huge iron lock, the key ready in it for a quick escape. I had prepared this many years ago when I first found it. I thought it prudent to have a way of escaping the citadel...just in case an enemy of the Volturi ever stormed us and now they had. The lock opened with a small click, it had been regularly oiled, again just in case. I slipped out into the alleyway near the town walls planning on hiding in the surrounding countryside until it seemed safe to go back for Athenadora but as I turned I heard a voice address me,

"You know, I thought you might try sneaking out on us Caius."


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry to be so late posting but my lap top died on me. Luckily my husband came to the rescue and took me to get another this morning so I am now wrestling with Windows 8! Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Six

Alice

I knew Aro didn't believe me, he thought he knew Jazz better and he would die for his arrogance but not me, I was getting out now while I still could and taking Christian with me. At first he was reluctant but when he saw I was serious he followed me out of the clock tower and across the square. We were only just in time as a missile dropped from the sky straight onto the clock tower entrance obliterating it completely and showering the main square in broken stone like shrapnel. Windows smashed, people screamed, and chaos ensued, all the better for us. I grabbed his hand and pulled,

"Come on Christian, we need to leave straight away before the others come for us."

He followed me crouching down and running as fast as we could out of the town, ignoring the screams of the injured humans or fright of those who saw us moving far too quickly to be like them. I had left a car hidden in the trees about a mile from the walls and we scrambled in driving down the mountain and headed for Pisa.

"We'll get to the airport and take a flight."

"Where Alice?"

"Anywhere Christian, away from here."

"What about Esme?"

"Esme? She's not my problem and in any case it's already too late. They're all dead or soon will be. I didn't see the speed of the attack, it was much faster and bolder than I thought."

"Alice slow down or we'll be stopped by the police. They're sure to be on their way, look."

He pointed back the way we'd come and I could see his point, the town of Volterra was hidden behind clouds of dust and smoke which could be seen for miles so I slowed a little and the first emergency vehicles passed us on their way to Volterra.

Esme

I had made a terrible mistake coming to Volterra, I missed Carlisle, I missed my life in America, I missed the family I had lost and most of all I missed Edward. The thought of never seeing him again was a terrible pain that I had to live with day after day. I wished I had joined him and his mate, I never even saw her although when I found out who it was I was more than surprised. I spent my days here in the archives trying mostly unsuccessfully to lose myself in books. It had been Carlisle's greatest joy, his books and manuscripts but to me it was nothing but drudgery and I wished I were still able to enjoy my interior design work. I had been given a suite of rooms but there was only so much one could do with stone walls and flag stoned floors even with the use of the internet and on-line ordering. I needed to feel materials with my hands, see textures, and smell materials, all things you couldn't do from pictures. I heard a terrible impact, books fell from shelves and dust fell from the ceiling. I wasn't sure what had happened but decided my best move would be to stay here in the relative shelter of the archives until I heard someone moving around. Surely this had nothing to do with Edwards escape, I was lucky that Aro hadn't questioned my move, when I told him I had decided a life in Volterra was one I wished to try he was only too pleased hoping that Carlisle would follow me here but as time moved on I noticed him watching me, the guard watching me and when I saw him in deep conversation with Alice I knew he was aware of what I'd done. My life could be measured by the time it took Carlisle to decide to join me or not. If he did I would live as a reason for him to stay. If he didn't then my usefulness was over and I was dead.

Something made me hide when the door opened and someone came stealthily to the rear of the room and I saw from my vantage point behind the stacks of books that it was Caius and he looked worried. I almost spoke to him but then I saw what he was doing, finding a secret way out of the citadel which meant there was serious trouble and that in turn meant Jasper and his friends. I waited, giving him time to escape then went to the hidden door but it wouldn't open for me, he'd jammed it somehow. As I wrenched at it I heard a voice,

"Leaving us Esme? I don't think so."

I turned slowly to see a group of men I didn't know and behind them someone I did, Charlotte Whitlock. She smiled and shook her head,

"There are some people very eager to see you and it would be a shame to disappoint them now wouldn't it? Besides you have a lot to answer for, more than you could imagine,"

She pulled me aside leaving the others to continue my efforts at opening the secret door and dragged me along the corridors until we reached a group of figures who had been checking the various rooms off the same corridor. Standing beside Jasper, her hand in his was Bella, but not the Bella I remembered of old. This Bella looked more an Amazon than a scared timid little human although she was still human. She dropped Jaspers hand and walked forward to confront me, her face betraying anger and something else, a longing for revenge.

"Esme Cullen, the woman who called me daughter, the same woman who threatened me with death or worse and you know something Esme, you got your wish. I didn't die that's true but my baby did. You snatched away our happiness without even knowing it and for that if nothing else I'm going to kill you."

"A baby? I didn't know you were pregnant Bella."

"No one did until it was too late Esme and now its your turn to die."

Her words had cut through me like a tongue of flame, I knew what it felt like to lose a child and now I'd done it to her. I understood her sorrow and anger and I couldn't argue with her decision.

Jasper

I hated to see the pain in Bella's eyes but more I hated to hear the anger in her voice, I wanted to stop her but Charlotte held my arm,

"Leave her Major, she needs to do this."

"She's not a killer Charlotte and I don't want her to become one."

"It's not your decision to make Major."

She was right but it didn't make me feel any better and I stiffened as I saw Esme's expression change as Bella's gift wrapped itself tightly around her. At first she struggled but then I saw her body begin to crush,cheek bones splintered and her chest compressed. The look of agony on her face was terrible but I continued to watch understanding Bella's need to punish someone for our loss. As her gift tightened inextricably the sound of crushing vampire flesh and bone filled the corridor, her screams echoed around the stone walls until it all stopped suddenly. Esme collapsed an unrecognisable heap on the floor and I rushed to catch Bella before she joined her victim lifting her into my arms and holding her close.

"She's exhausted herself Major. Take her out of here, we can finish up."

I nodded at Charlotte's words and picked my way across the debris scattered floors until I emerged into the cool night air of the ruined square and continued walking until we were outside the town walls then sank down onto the grass out of sight of our victory.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Darius

I stayed until most of the mopping up was under way then something made me go outside, we hadn't found Caius yet and although the Fraternidad had gone after him there was still a chance he had escaped them. If he had it was my idea that he would try hiding out, I didn't see him running far until he knew exactly what the outcome of the battle was. The Gods were obviously smiling on me because as I rounded a corner I saw him just appearing from another passage way.

"You know I thought you might try sneaking out on us Caius and without your wife too or did you send her on ahead to scout the area? I waited a long time to get you in the open, away from your guard and see what reward I get for my patience. You, and all to myself."

He pushed himself against the rock walls as if trying to sink into it but I shook my head,

"Its my guess that if you open that door again you'll be face to face with the Fraternidad, so you have a choice. You can fight me or you can fight them. It depends on how lucky you're feeling."

I waited confident that he would choose to fight me, the odds were far better, and I was right. With a smile he took off his cloak and let it fall to the ground moving into a crouch ready to attack,

"You always make the same mistake Darius, wasting time and energy talking. I see you still have the limp, never found a matching leg I guess. Come on then, lets see how good you really are."

We attacked simultaneously crashing together and trying to get a good grip. I grasped his left arm and wrenched as he pulled my head back and his teeth snapped close to my throat. I managed to get him off balance by falling backwards and we rolled down the mountainside a few hundred feet before crashing to a halt against a huge boulder snapping my leg and breaking off his arm which I had still been holding. Letting go I staggered to my feet, only keeping my balance with difficulty, the damaged leg hanging useless as venom pumped out. His arm which lay abandoned on the ground was still twitching and he looked at it making a grab for the limb but I flipped backwards kicking it out of reach among a pile of stones to loud curses. He threw himself after it but I caught his leg and twisted violently feeling the moment it detached and hearing his cursing even louder as he tried to stem the flow of venom from the gaping wound.

"Hurts like a son of a bitch doesn't it? And guess what...I'm gonna take the other one too you bastard."

As I threw myself at him again we both heard running footsteps and I glanced up to see Antonio and the others approaching fast. If I wanted to make good on my threat I needed to do it quickly or he would disappear under their onslaught. He tried to escape but there was no way I was letting go and clutching at his remaining leg with all my strength I started to roll over and over, like an alligator executing his death roll. The leg tore off at the hip and he screamed before the others crushed him under their numbers and I knew it was all over for him. I lay on the grass feeling the pain as my leg healed, the stupid thing was it was the same leg that I'd replaced before and I wondered if maybe the repair might make it a little longer. His screams died away as they tore him to pieces like a pack of wolves then burned the pieces standing in a circle around the pyre and watching as he burned to ash then Antonio spoke,

"Y así termina, dormir en paz ahora Rosa, Alena, Benita, Carmela, Consuela, Dolores, Euginia y todos los otros que murieron en esta mano monters."

I translated his words in my mind,

"And so it ends, sleep at peace now Rosa, Alena, Benita,Carmela, Consuela, Dolores, Euginia and all the others who died at this monsters hand."

And added my own "Amen" to that.

Antonio helped me back to my feet and supported me as we went back up the mountainside to find the others. In the square everyone was congregating to swap stories except for a single couple who seemed in their own peaceful oasis oblivious of the hubbub. All the humans had run from the town, down the mountainside but we could hear sirens and knew we needed to move quickly before they came into the town to investigate. I knew they would wait outside the walls until the military arrived, it was a military accident that had caused it after all. Antonio helped me over to Peter who was talking to Cade but looking round uneasily.

"Caius is dead."

"I thought so, looks like you had fun with him first though."

"Well I thought he owed me something. What's up Peter?"

"There's still someone around, Volturi I can smell it and Alice Cullen got away too so the jobs not done yet."

"You think she'll try to fly out? Get me to a computer and I'll stop her."

He nodded and took my arm wrapping it round his neck,

"If you try anything Darius I swear I'll throw you off the mountain myself."

"From what I hear it's the other way round. I understand you have a thing about kissing guys."

He laughed,

"Well it worked on the Volturi. Come on let's find you a keyboard."

As we went over to the closest café, its doors still open as it had been left by its owner when the missile struck. Inside he sat me at a table and went through the back coming back with an antiquated laptop and put it down in front of me blowing the thick dust off the lid before opening it.

"This any good?"

I groaned,

"Looks like it will have to do, but it belongs in a museum really."

I checked and thanked the stars it was Wi-Fi because the phone lines were hanging down in the square. Somewhere close by there was still a connection of some kind. I tapped into the airport security program and sent a bomb threat which they would have to act on, closing down all flights for some hours. Waiting I saw the messages go out to the police and security service then the airport website went down and there was a newsflash of Pisa airport being closed for a security alert.

"There you go. One airport out of use. Now we have to find the bitch before she finds another way out."

"If she's got any sense she'll drive over the border."

"I can have her stopped but that could put us at risk of exposure. I think we have to track her some other way."

"Any ideas?"

"Let's try Cade, he might have some idea. I don't want the bitch getting away, it's too dangerous."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Athendora

From my hiding place I could see the celebrations and hear the words of the victors, of my husbands murderers, and I vowed I would have my revenge on them all, especially Major Whitlock who had put this plan together. He was less a threat than usual because he was hampered by a sick human girl, his mate from what I could gather and I watched as he carried her out of the town and followed as silent as a ghost. They found a quiet spot away from the walls and out of sight of both the town and the road and I hid just close enough to hear their words.

"Bella you were very brave back there but now you have to let me look after you. No more fighting, no more violence, I want us to find somewhere peaceful, somewhere we can be alone and start a life together, a home."

"But Alice, she's still free you heard the others."

"They can take care of Alice, In fact Peter would consider it an honour. We don't need to be involved any more, let me look after you, keep you safe, give you time to recover properly and then we can plan our future."

Plan a future together after killing my mate and most of the Volturi? What about our futures? The arrogance! I looked around and then remembered something my husband had given me many years ago, a small dagger which I kept on a gold chain around my waist and had tucked inside my pocket as I ran for my life. I took it out and tested it on a blade of grass, it was still razor-sharp and ideal for the task ahead. I sank down waiting for an opportunity to get my revenge. Hearing footsteps approaching my target across the stony ground I crouched lower listening.

Charlotte

I soon found The Major and Bella leaning against a huge boulder, Bella in his arms her eyes closed as she dozed in the moonlight.

"The others are getting ready to move out, the Fraternidad will stay on here in the citadel to make sure all the guard are gone and wait until new leaders are chosen. They are volunteering to become the nucleus of a new guard of that's acceptable to the rest of us."

"I think that's a good idea. What about Alice?"

"Peter, Garrett, Timo, Jose, Emmett and Rose are already hot on her trail. Siobhan and her friends have left now the fighting is over but they wish you well and hope to see you both again some time. Bella made one hell of an impression with her courage."

"Yes she put me to shame Charlotte."

"Major she loves you and I personally think you make one hell of a couple. Oh yeah, Wilhelm has taken off with Heidi but Hawke and Lacey are staying to watch over things with The Fraternidad just until we get some new leaders installed. I think they're afraid the Romanians might show up with their cases ready to unpack. Do you have any idea who we should invite to take over?"

He cradled Bella even closer, kissing her brow as he thought.

"Yes, I think Eleazer and Carmen would do a really good job, maybe he knows someone else to join them, we don't want too many chiefs, just enough to watch over each other. Darius would be a good choice but I'm not sure he'd agree."

"I'll go find him, he was busy on the computer when I came to find you. I'll get Elspeth too, she's worried about Bella."

He nodded but his attention was already back on his mate who stirred uneasily.

Athenadora

So the warriors with the exception of Darius were all gone which gave me a better chance of success but I needed to act before Charlotte got back with the others. I made my way forward very slowly not wanting to give any clue I was close by stopping if he looked up but I needn't have bothered, I think another missile could have gone off and he wouldn't have given it more than a glance, his mate took all his attention which was so much the better for me. I was almost within striking distance when I hesitated as he tensed but then relaxed again as another figure approached but this was another human so I could dismiss him as no threat. The Major slipped his arm around his mate so her head rested on his shoulder, her throat so pale and soft, so vulnerable, just waiting for me to strike and I charged forward dagger at the ready. He sensed me and tried to turn but she hampered his movements, all he could do was put an arm up to protect her and my dagger slid along his stone flesh finding no purchase as the human man jumped at me so I swing round catching him across the face and slashing a deep wound across its soft surface before twisting my arm to slash back the other way and this time my dagger deflected by The Majors forearm cut into his mates ribcage and she awoke with a scream of pain. The scent of human blood was overwhelming and I tried to reach either of the humans, to feast on them, but he let his mate drop into the man's arms and was on me. I knew it was all over before he snapped my neck and all I could do was hope that I had inflicted a mortal wound on the female as my own life came to an abrupt end.

Jasper

I recognised Caius mate as she attacked but I was handicapped by Bella's sleeping form and could only deflect her attack, I knew she was trying to reach Bella, the tiny dagger she held in one claw like hand stood no chance against a vampires skin. Cade gave me a fighting chance with his leap although it cost him dearly. I could smell his fresh blood as it spilled onto the parched ground but he shouted for me to hand Bella to him and I did just as Athenadora attacked again and this time she got through before I caught her, smelling Bella's blood again something inside me snapped and I literally ripped Caius wife to pieces screaming my rage before dropping the still twitching pieces to take Bella back into my arms. She was holding her side and gasping in pain and I moved her hand with trembling fingers then heaved a sigh of relief, I had deflected the dagger enough that it had sliced across the flesh covering the ribs not between them to a vital organ. My biggest problem now was my thirst, I was literally bathed in the scent of human blood from both Cade and Bella and it was becoming increasingly difficult to control my urge to drink but I contained it thinking of my mate scared and in pain. She clung to me as Charlotte and Darius followed closely by Elspeth crashed through the bushes to confront the scene of carnage. Charlotte took one look at me and grabbed Cade.

"Go, wash up I'll be with you in a minute. We can stitch the wound. Major let Elspeth see Bella's wound."

I hesitated then understanding that her help would be more beneficial to Bella than mine I held her so Elspeth could see the deep slice. She looked doubtful and I could see her eyes glow red.

"Charlotte get her out of here now, it's too much and I can't fight her off and look after Bella."

Charlotte nodded understanding the problem and dragged Elspeth away with her. Darius stood at a safe distance and watched as I spoke gently to Bella.

"It's not serious but you are losing blood and that could be dangerous."

She smiled a little

"Especially with all these thirsty vampires around."

Darius laughed

"She'll be OK, I'll be back soon."

Then he turned and left as I lay Bella on the blood soaked earth.

"I can stop the bleeding using my venom, I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know."

She stroked my cheek,

"Go on please."

I ripped her shirt open to get better access to the wound and then bent my head and slowly ran my tongue along the cut my mouth filling with venom at the taste of human blood but my whole being revolted at my mates pain. When I had sealed the wound I spat the blood onto the ground and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Tastes bad does it?"

"No, too good actually."

I leaned in and kissed her before picking her up and carrying her back to Volterra where Darius had rounded up the others who were leaving in readiness for a helicopter he had en route.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

My ribs were sore but Jaspers venom was already working its magic and although I was exhausted I was happy and we were headed back to Cade's place in San Antonio to rest up until we heard from Peter and the others about Alice. Jasper was right that I wasn't in any fit state to run around the country or even the world I was just too tired, all I wanted was to rest in Jaspers arms and talk about the future, our future. I knew he could feel my emotions because he kept his arm around me tightly in the helicopter although he did insist on Charlotte looking at my scar, for that's all it was by now. She winked at me before turning to Jasper.

"I think Bella should be tucked up in bed as soon as possible. She needs lots of tender loving."

It wasn't until she took Elspeth's arm and turned to the door that Jasper looked thoughtful.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Oh by the way Darius and Cade are out too so you have the loft to yourselves, have fun,"

As the door shut he looked suspiciously after them,

"Have I just been played?"

"Not yet but maybe later. Remember what Charlotte says, I need lots of tender loving."

He picked me up and carried me through to the bathroom.

"What you need is a shower and bed Bella and that's precisely what you are getting. Come on."

He helped me undress and shower making sure the dressing on my healing wound stayed more or less dry, if only he knew how much I wished he'd joined me but he didn't even get undressed, preferring to get his clothes wet and having no idea how the sight of him in a wet shirt was driving me crazy.

Jasper

I could feel Bella's desire but I was terrified of hurting her, especially after losing the baby and then getting sliced open by Athenadora. She dried herself carefully and then took my hand pulling me with her to the bed and as she lay down I found myself beside her and felt her fingers as she undid my wet shirt and stripped it off. I put a hand over hers,

"Ah Bella, I don't think we should, its too soon, I don't want to hurt you darlin'"

Her voice was husky with desire,

"Jasper I need you, so much. Please don't refuse me this."

"Refuse you?"

"Is it because of the...don't I...is it...don't you want me any longer?"

"Oh God, of course I do Bella. You drive me crazy I'm just so scared after what happened."

"Are you scared it might happen again? Is that it? You don't want to chance that?"

Bella

He sat up and looked into my eyes as he took my face between his hands and kissed me gently on the lips,

"Bella, if you got pregnant again I would be over the moon but also petrified I might lose you. I can't tell you how much I love you. You are my whole world and I came close to losing you once. I'm ready to change you whenever you say the word and although I would be the proudest man in the world to have a child with you it scares me, the very idea. Doesn't it worry you? The thought of having a baby with someone like me?"

"With my mate? My lover, the only thing that matters in the world to me? No."

"But any child could be vampire rather than human, it could kill you or not live once it was born."

"Well lets just see what happens and if it happens then it happens. Please Jasper, make love to me."

I tensed unsure how he would react if at all, but he was very gentle, very careful but at the same time he set me alight as never before and we stayed in bed cuddled up in each others arms and ignoring everything until my body couldn't stand it any more and I was forced to use the bathroom. When I came out the bedroom was empty and I almost panicked before he walked back in dressed only in a robe with a tray of hot food and coffee for me.

"I could hear your stomach from here. I won't have my girl hungry".

"Your girl?"

He had a very strange look on his face as he put the tray down and waited for me to join him at the table in the window. I picked up the coffee, it was excellent and then I saw it, there was a single pink rose in a crystal glass and beside it a small velvet box. I Picked it up and opened it to reveal a solitaire diamond ring.

"I hope you like it Bella. I wanted this to be perfect but I don't seem to be able to wait. I love you Bella, will you marry me?"

I could see the terror in his face, he wasn't sure I was going to accept and I couldn't leave him that way,

"Yes."

"You will?"

He took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger kissing it in place.

"Thank you Bella for making my life complete."

I couldn't eat much I was so happy it filled me leaving no room for anything else but I did worry about a wedding. The thought of a big ceremony with Charlie and Sue, let alone Renee and Phil filled me with dread and Jasper picked up on this.

"Bella, you don't have to get married, don't feel pressured please."

"Its not that..."

"Then what?"

"I was just thinking about the ceremony. If we get married I can't not invite my dad and that means inviting Sue too. The thought of her glaring and doing her best to ruin things brings me out in a cold sweat."

"What would you like to do then?"

"I don't really know. Could we just tell everyone that we are married without the fuss? I really don't think I can cope with any more hassle."

Of course, whatever makes you happy Bella. We do have another important thing to discuss though."

"Yes?"

"I know we mentioned it before but then it was so you could come to Volterra with us. I'd very much like to change you so I know I will never lose you but I understand if you don't want to."

Jasper

I didn't know if the miscarriage would change Bella's mind, it almost had mine, I wanted a baby with Bella more than almost anything else but there was one thing I wanted more, Bella at my side for eternity and I was terrified that if she became pregnant again she might not only lose our little one but her life too. I could see her working through the reasoning behind my statement sand she smiled kissing me,

"You know something Jasper, maybe we should give it just a little time and see if we are going to be blessed a second time. I felt how devastated you were when I lost the baby and it would be the one thing that would make our life together complete".

"Yes, but I can't lose you Bella, I wont."

"No you wont. I know we can do this if I'm just a little more careful, take it easy. So what do you say? You want to try again?"

She pulled me down kissing me hungrily and I was putty in her hands as always,


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Alice

Damn, they'd thought ahead enough for action, that bastard Darius had closed the airport which meant we would have to drive over the border into France or Monaco. That also meant we would be more vulnerable to pursuers but it couldn't be helped, we couldn't afford the time to charter a private jet. Christian was concerned, he hadn't thought the Volturi could be beaten but then he'd never seen Jazz and his friends in action. Jazz would be single minded in his determination to catch up with me or at least that's what I had thought but then I got the news from a friend in the know that made me feel sick, Bella had not only been pregnant but had lost the baby. She was his main concern now not me and with him out if it our chances had suddenly improved.

"Don't worry Chris we'll be OK. Once we're over the border I can find us somewhere to hide until we can arrange to get out of Europe."

"What about Carlisle? Do you think he might help us?"

"Its hardly likely especially now Esme is dead. No, we'd do well to stay away from him and anyone else who has any connection to me that Jasper might know about".

"Who did he have with him in Volterra? They must have been excellent fighters to take out the Volturi like that."

"Yes, I know some of them but not all. Anyway lets get going, I want to get out of Italy as quickly as possible."

"Alice, are you seeing again now? It would really help us."

"I know Chris but whoever is meddling with my sight hasn't given up yet, we'll just have to struggle on without it."

I let Christian drive, I wanted to keep an eye out for pursuers and think of the best way to get back to America without getting killed. I wanted my sight back but I didn't know who was responsible for stopping my visions, not yet anyway.

Peter

Timo and Jose, had friends in Monaco so if they headed there we could expect help to slow them down but it all depended on what Alice decided to do. One thing she could count on was that we wouldn't give up until we caught up with her and I personally intended to rip out her black and rotting heart, and when I had I would gift wrap it and present it to Bella personally. We chased her and her mate hoping the friends Jose had warned would see which way they intended going. We were almost at the point where we had to choose France or Monaco when the following car flashed its lights.

"OK Garrett pull over and keep your fingers crossed that its good news."

I got out and met Jose who was leaning against the hood of their car,

"Good news Peter, my friends have seen Alice and her mate, they are headed to the border with Monaco and I have asked for their help. Their border stop will be a rather lengthy one I fear, giving us time to catch up."

"OK you better take the lead Jose, we'll follow."

We let them take the point and followed in their wake feeling more optimistic now. I hated the thought that the bitch might get away from me, not that it would be permanent, it would just delay the inevitable. As we approached the border we slowed to a crawl then pulled the cars off the road and continued on foot. Closer still I could see a guy who must be her mate arguing with the customs official who was now destroying their car by the look of things. Jose looked at me and smiled,

"Drugs"

It was the one thing sure to get border control hot under the collar, any whisper of drug smuggling.

Alice

At first when the customs officer asked to seer our passports I thought they were just bored and happy to see a pretty face even if in company but as the incident dragged on I smelled a rat. We were being delayed deliberately. Sitting in the customs building while the officers ripped apart our car I nudged Christian.

"This is deliberate. We have to go. See if you can speed them up, if not we'll continue on foot."

"How? There's two of them watching us."

"If necessary we kill them, its either them or us. I just know they're coming for us."

I got up with a broad smile and dazzled the officers watching us as Christian disappeared out of the door to speak with the officers outside. He didn't seem to be having any luck though and even without my visions I knew we were fast running out of time so I gestured for him to come back inside.

"Come on."

He ignored me so I had no choice but to leave him, there was no way I was going to fall into the hands of my enemies but I did hesitate a few seconds, I didn't want to leave Christian behind. Then I saw movement in the darkness and moving quickly I knocked the two officers heads together not caring if I stunned or killed them and ran for it.

Peter

It couldn't have worked out better if we'd planned ahead, Alice and her mate made a break for Monaco and straight into our trap. We saw her mate arguing with the officials until he saw us approach when he turned to run but he was too late. Jose and Timo had cut off his way forward while Garrett and I stopped him escaping back the way he had come. He looked around wildly for Alice I assumed but saw only Rose and Emmett standing to his sides. As he skidded to a halt I saw his eyes settle on me and there was fear in them. I grinned shaking my head,

"Well well, you must be Alice Cullen's mate and it looks like she's abandoned you to make her escape alone. I could have told you what a bitch she was but I doubt you'd have believed me. Now its just you and me. Do you feel like trying to get past me?"

He hesitated then rushed me in sheer desperation and managed to sink his teeth into my shoulder before I wrenched him free and twisted his arm behind him yanking hard enough to rip it free of his shoulder. After that it was simply a matter of removing his other limbs and leaving them for the others to clear up while I hunted for Alice but we'd lost her. She must have slipped over the border while we were busy concentrating on her mate. So the hunt was on for the evil bitch and this time I wouldn't stop looking until I found and killed her.

Alice

I knew the moment Christian died, I felt it as a hollow ache deep in my chest, I must really have loved him or at least as well as I could love anyone, my human experiences seemed to have damaged me inside somewhere. I never felt the deep all encompassing love that the others had, they would die for each other whilst I would always put my safety, my survival, first. That didn't mean I wasn't going to avenge his murder but first I needed allies and I knew exactly where to go to get some. Let Jasper and his friends believe they had won the war, little did they know it was only the opening battle. Soon I would be back and this time with an army of my own.

**Now folks I know there's lots more you want to know and this isn't the end of the tale but as you know my old laptop died on me and was buried with full honours after serving me faithfully for so many years, yes it was eight years old and had been worked very hard. This means however that I got somewhat behind as it gasped its last but don't worry the sequel will begin very soon. Many thanks for all the reviews. Jules x**


End file.
